They All Lived Story 66: To the Future
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: April-July 1984 In the aftermath of the Xing War, everyone is busy. Al's Granddaughter Minxia is finally marrying her long-patient Thrakos. Cal begins to heal long-suffered wounds, while many of the younger generation deal with new wounds as well as new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**April 11****th****, 1984**

Cal Fischer hadn't expected to see Alyse at the train station that afternoon, so he wasn't surprised when she wasn't there. Instead he found Elicia and Gloria waiting for him. He hadn't been on the platform more than ten seconds before his daughter almost knocked him over with the force of her hug.

He dropped his duffel and wrapped his arms around her, immediately overwhelmed by a sense of relief and the scent of lilac soap. "Hey, baby girl," he whispered into her hair.

"Hi, Daddy," she replied into his shirt. "Welcome home."

They stood there for several seconds, and only reluctantly did Cal loosen his grip on his daughter. Elicia was standing behind her. She smiled. "Hello, Cal. Ready to go?"

He nodded. "This is all I've got." He hefted his duffel back on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

Elicia and Gloria led him out to the car, and Cal got another surprise as Gloria got behind the wheel. "You drive?"

"Permit." Gloria smiled. "Grandma's been coaching me."

"I'm not sure my nerves are ready for you to be driving," Cal admitted, though he smiled, so he hoped she understood he was teasing. He was out of practice.

Thankfully, she chuckled. "I'm good," she promised.

"She is," Elicia nodded, getting in the back so Cal could sit up front with Gloria. "She had the traffic laws memorized in a week."

"You might be a better driver than I am." Cal leaned back against the seat, willing himself to relax as Gloria put the keys in the ignition and very carefully pulled out of the parking spot.

The drive to Al and Elicia's house was uneventful enough that Cal almost dozed off. He certainly felt himself nodding.

No one scolded him. Elicia smiled, and Gloria looked amused more than anything else. "See, smooth as silk."

"That was very well done," Cal agreed as they got out of the car. He had known they wouldn't be going back to their house tonight, much as he wanted to be in his own place. Alyse and the kids had been with Elicia since Alyse got out of the hospital.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he came through the door, but he wasn't surprised when Charlie slammed into him with even more force than Gloria had at the train station, and Cal barely had time to drop his bag before he was giving his son a bone-crunching bear hug. "Whoa, who said you were allowed to keep growing while I was gone?" he asked gruffly.

"Why would I listen to you anyway?" Charlie retorted, but when he straightened up –he stood at least three inches taller than when Cal had left—he looked a little misty-eyed.

"Little punk." But Cal couldn't help smiling. It felt good to smile. His son didn't seem to have suffered any long-lasting effects from being sick, though he was on the lean side at the moment, probably due to the obvious growth-spurt he had gone through while Cal was gone.

There was only one thing missing from this homecoming.

"Mom's waiting for you in the living room," Charlie said, stepping back.

Cal didn't need to be told twice. He hurried down the entryway and bypassed the kitchen with a need that snarled hungrily within him. He had barely registered that Alyse was sitting up on the couch before he had dropped to his knee, half on the couch and half off, his arms wrapped around his wife; his mouth pressed to hers. Life surged through him. Warmth. Love. Relief. Alyse was alive. She was real. Safe. Here.

Her arms were wrapped around him, too, tight as iron bars; their lips burning with a mix of desire and the melting away of fear.

Cal might have happily passed out from lack of air kissing her, except that Alyse broke the kiss first with a small gasp, and he felt immediately guilty. She had nearly died from smoke inhalation. Could she even go that long without breathing? Was it safe? Cal opened his eyes.

They must have reflected his fear, or she had felt his muscles tense, because Alyse brought a hand up to his cheek in a comforting gesture. "I'm so glad you're home."

Cal felt wetness in the corners of his eyes. "Damn it, 'Lyse. I'm the one who's supposed to get all banged up." Now that he was looking at her, he couldn't help but be aware of the bulky cast still on her foot, ankle, and partially up her calf.

"I can have a near death experience if I feel like it, thank you very much," Alyse replied. "But I think I'd rather leave that to someone else from now on."

Cal nodded. "Leave it to the pros." He looked into her eyes, wanting to do nothing more than lose himself in them.

"Are you hungry, Dad?" Gloria asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, a little," Cal replied. He hadn't felt like eating on the train. Nerves had eaten him too much. The closer he got to Central, the more anxious he had become. Now, his stomach grumbled. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, we thought about ordering Xingese," Charlie grinned as Cal groaned, "But Mom said you'd probably want something else."

Cal was still looking at Alyse. "Well, she's awfully smart."

"We've got steak, green beans, and potatoes," Elicia informed him. "And if that's not enough, we have an apple pie that's about ready to go in the oven."

"I helped make it," Charlie admitted, grinning. "I've been keeping an eye on the kitchen."

"Is anything the same since I left?" Cal asked wonderingly, taking his eyes off his wife long enough to look at his son.

"Sure," Charlie shrugged. "I'm still a brat."

Cal reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "Thank goodness for that."

* * *

Dinner lasted too long for Cal. Not that he didn't enjoy every savory bite of it. He had missed Amestrian food almost as much as he missed his family. It was all he could do to keep himself from over-indulging a stomach that had grown used to military rations that consisted primarily of rice, with small helpings of pan-fried or boiled meat and vegetables. Even so, he devoured an entire twelve ounce steak, two helpings of green beans and potatoes, and a slice of pie he would have considered ludicrously huge at any other time.

Afterwards he snuggled on the couch with Alyse and listened as Gloria and Charlie filled him in on everything they had been up to while he was gone. He had never enjoyed the constant chatter of his children more, or realized just how quickly they were growing up. Gloria had a starring role in her next ballet. She was driving. She had a new boyfriend- Cal tried not to choke on the glass of red wine he had been sipping when she made that announcement.

Charlie was excelling in shop class, where they had gotten to the units on car repair and maintenance, where his long-standing interest in anything that ran was proving to put him at the head of the class –for once.

Cal didn't want to talk too much about Xing, but the kids wanted to know what it was like, having never been. So he told them about the architecture, and the people he had met, and seeing Mao, Tao, and Shan. When Charlie wanted to know about the fighting, Cal told the highlights. He told them about his waterspout at the bridge. He told them how they had retaken the city.

Eventually, it was time for the kids to go to bed, since they still had school in the morning and homework to finish. Elicia excused herself to go up to her sewing room, which left Cal and Alyse entirely alone for the first time since before he left.

"You're amazing," Cal said tenderly, as he caressed her cheek, running a hand through her hair. "It's gotten longer," he commented as his fingers fondled the silky mass. Longer and –he was shocked to discover- it now held a bare handful of silver among the light brown.

"I was planning to cut it," Alyse admitted softly, gazing into his eyes. "But if you like it this way—"

"Do what you want, 'Lyse," he cut her off. "I love you, and you've never had bad taste. Any style you pick will look amazing."

"Are you sure you didn't swap brains or something in Xing?" Alyse asked with playful suspicion. "You _are_ Calvin Fischer aren't you?"

"How about I carry you into the bedroom and show you just how _me_ I really am," Cal suggested as he leaned in to kiss her with far more ardor and passion than he had dared with both of his children in the room.

He was both startled and thrilled by the warmth of her response.

"Lead the way," Alyse whispered when their lips parted.

"Can you—"

"I'd be jogging if it weren't for my stupid ankle," Alyse assured him, her frustration in her infirmity plain. "As long as we're not standing up, I can keep up with _you._"

Cal didn't dare mention the fact their children and her mother were in the house. Tonight, if his wife didn't care, he certainly wasn't going to remind her of how prudishly concerned with propriety she had been before he left.

_Before we both nearly died… again. _

Cal stood, and did as he had promised, lifting Alyse into his arms and carrying her into the downstairs room that had been an office before he left, but had been converted into a downstairs bedroom to accommodate Alyse's need to avoid stairs.

He set Alyse on the bed, locked the door, and returned to her, his hands going for the buttons of her blouse as hers went for his uniform.

Her body was even more beautiful than his dreams could do justice. Moving with tender care Cal hadn't used since their earliest wedding days to avoid hurting her ankle, he caressed her, relished the feeling of her hands on the skin of his neck, his chest, his abdomen. The electric feeling of her breasts pressed against him and the heat radiating from their skin.

When it was over, he could hardly move for the sheer contentment he felt, and a semblance of inner peace, and a purely selfish relish in having enjoyed the exquisite pleasure of their intimacy.

_When did my brain get so poetic? _Still, Cal would never have called the experience 'just' sex. "I love you, 'Lyse," he murmured into her hair as they snuggled under the sheets he had pulled over them when they finished, mostly to keep his wife from getting chilly. "You had me so worried."

"I'm fine," she replied, the arm draped over his chest squeezing in a tired hug. "I'm just glad you came home safe for once."

Relatively. Cal didn't think she needed to know how many times he had nearly been blown apart –or needed repairs- in Xing, especially not including minor ones. "I do try to follow the orders of my betters," he said, stifling a yawn. "And you are most certainly that."

"Nice that you remembered." Alyse kissed his cheek, yawned as widely as Cal felt like doing, and closed her eyes. "Don't you dare go away again."

"I'm not planning on it," Cal promised. At least, not for a long while. He couldn't promise he would never have other missions, and she knew that, but only wars took him away from his desk, and he had certainly had enough of those to last a long time.

**April 12****th****, 1984**

Ian Elric swallowed and tried to sit still in the makeup chair as Bonnie put the finishing touches on his make-up for the upcoming scene. He was excited, really, for this project, but at the same time, he was slightly terrified. It was a new experience, and he didn't really like the feeling. This was a breakthrough project that would only help bolster his already growing career. Not that anyone had said anything disparaging about his doing a couple of public service announcements about safety during the tensions with the Syndicate, which was still a potential threat. When _Ian Elric_ told teenagers how to stay safe and avoid becoming unnecessary victims, they listened.

"Will you stop that?" Bonnie tsked in annoyance.

Ian blinked. "Stop what?"

"Turning odd shades of green. You're throwing off the make-up job."

"Gee, sorry," he replied more irritably than he had meant to.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment, then she sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Are you actually _nervous?" _

"Yeah," Ian admitted, swallowing again and wishing he had been able to eat something.

"Wow. I didn't think you ever got nerves."

"I've never… well, I've never sung in a movie before." Given he was playing a rock musician in this particular piece –courtesy of all original music inspired by the records from Dumais' collections from the other side of the gate, but with Amestrian words- there was a lot of singing. Being a professional, he had insisted on doing his own vocals. Now he wondered if he had been wise to tell them he could do it.

Bonnie didn't look concerned. "I've heard you sing. Your voice is fine. If it wasn't they wouldn't have let you do your own singing."

"Yeah, but it's not my best skill." Ian shrugged. "I'm just afraid I won't be able to live up to my own rep, I guess."

Bonnie leaned in and offered him a very small peck on the cheek.

Ian was too stunned to respond as she smiled. "Relax. You'll be fine."

He didn't have time to speak before Tanner shouted "Everybody on set!"

"And, you're done," Bonnie finished a last dust of his nose with powder. "Get out there and break another several thousand pre-teen hearts. I'm sure there are a few girls out there who haven't discovered they're madly in love with you yet."

"Very funny." But her teasing made him feel better. Sometimes, it was nice to know there was one girl who saw right through the smoke and mirrors and magazine covers to the real Ian. He was lucky to have her as a colleague, and even luckier she had decided to be his friend.

Too bad she still wouldn't go out with him.

* * *

Being home, yet not entirely home, was a weird experience, but better than being far away in Xing. During his first day back, Cal went over to the house, fed Miss Whiskers, who assaulted him with leg-tangling purrs the entire time he was home, fetched a couple of things Alyse wanted, ran several errands, and took the phone call that ended up being confirmation of arrangements by Elicia and Gracia to have the family remaining in Central over for food in the back yard that evening to celebrate Alyse's birthday.

Which meant Cal spent the afternoon running another couple of errands after his mandatory stop back at Central Command to report in before officially going on leave. By the time his hectic day was done –he was grateful it was a Saturday- family had begun to arrive. Trisha showed up first with Rosa and Gabriel, followed soon after by Ethan, Lia, and their kids.

"Well, you've looked worse," Ethan commented by way of greeting, though his words were accompanied by a smile and a hearty handshake.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Cal teased as he returned the firm grasp. "You look too chipper."

"Now that my most critical patients are out of the hospital, I actually get sleep," Ethan replied.

"Isn't sleep a wonderful thing?" Cal quipped as they walked into the living room, where Trisha and Lia were deep in conversation with Alyse, who was ensconced like a queen in the most comfortable chair, with her feet up on a cushy footstool. Lily had vanished upstairs with Gloria and Kamika. Eamon and Charlie had already been put to work grilling meat outside. Aeddan was out there with them, stuffing ingredients from bowls onto little wooden skewers. Rose and Gabriel were setting the dining room table under Gracia's supervision. Elicia had control of the kitchen.

"It's something we could all certainly use more of," Ethan said as he also surveyed the room. "How's your head?"

Naturally he asked after his health. "Better," Cal replied honestly. "It's been a couple of days since I had a headache. The worst of it was passed before the fighting ended.

You get spoiled having an alkahestrist around all the time," he grinned. "Kind of like being home, actually."

"I don't suppose you managed to hijack a few of them to come work for me?" Ethan teased. "Two of our trainees have graduated and decided to go elsewhere to open their practices, so I've got openings."

"Nope, sorry," Cal shrugged. "I was a little busy trying to keep Xing from falling apart. So," he gave up surveying the room. The conversation was extremely girl-centric at the moment. "This looks like the right time to grab tall glasses of iced tea and claim the deck chairs."

Ethan grinned. "Sounds like a good tactical strategy, General."

"Shut up, Doc."

* * *

Ethan was enjoying himself. It wasn't everyone, but even having one family member back made it feel like the fighting was really ending, and soon everyone would be coming home. It only got better when, right before food was served, more showed up.

Krista arrived, looking mildly harried, as was typical in the middle of the semester, and just after, Ian showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he came through the door. "Shooting ran over."

"It happens," Elicia smiled, waving him in.

Only as Ian moved out of the way did Ethan noticed a girl coming in through the door. "Who's this?" he asked. She was awfully good looking – for a younger woman.

Ian looked slightly flustered, but he smiled. "This is Bonnie."

"Oh! Of course," Elicia beamed as she closed the door behind them. "You work at the studio. Make-up and costume design, right?"

"That's right." Bonnie looked slightly startled.

Ethan grinned. "Ian likes to brag about your work."

Bonnie gave Ian a suspicious look. He shrugged and looked sheepish.

"It takes talent to make _him_ look good," Eamon commented.

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement," Ian quipped wryly.

"Hey, I'll take compliments for my work," Bonnie replied, grinning at Eamon and moving further into the house. "Something smells amazing."

"That would be dinner," Ethan said as he smiled. "I'm Ethan. Ian's uncle. It's a pleasure to have you join us this evening."

"Thanks." Bonnie's handshake was firm and warm despite the fact she looked a little nervous about coming. "Ian said you all wouldn't mind if he brought me along. We got off pretty late."

"There's always room for another person in the Elric family kitchen," Ethan assured her. "We specialize in cooking for a small army."

"That's because our family _is_ a small army," Alyse pointed out from where she had already settled herself at the dining table.

Everyone settled down at the table –which had its folding leaves extended and a card table tacked on the end to make room- and soon the primary sounds were forks, plates, and chewing.

Ethan tried not to glance in Bonnie's direction too often. Though he couldn't help but watch Ian, who was sitting next to her, trying to look casual. He knew his nephew. Ian was clearly attracted to Bonnie, but doing his damned best to hide it, which wasn't like him at all. _Wait, isn't she the one he said refused to go out with him?_ Suddenly the scene before him took on an entirely different light; a friend, certainly, and a colleague, but nothing more than that. Ethan felt a sting of sympathy for his nephew. If he honestly liked her, as opposed to his usual string of dates, than he might be in for trouble.

After dinner, he cornered Ian briefly as he was drinking a soda outside. Cal had just stepped away, and Ethan took the chance to step in for a casual comment. "How'd you talk her into coming when she won't go out with you?" he asked.

Ian blinked, and finished his sip before answering. "It's a thank you. She helped me out today, and she does that a lot. If I'd tried to take her to a fancy restaurant she'd have come up with some excuse to be anywhere else. A free family meal for being a friend, not a problem."

"She seems like a nice girl."

"Nice doesn't begin to cover it."

"No need to get defensive," Ethan shrugged, smiling. "Just take it easy. You seem pretty jumpy. How's filming?" He was interested in this particular project, possibly more than Ian's usual work. Though that might have to do with his not being a screaming teenage girl.

"Today went okay," Ian replied. "It was my first song number. I've… frankly I've never been so scared of anything in my life since the first time I auditioned for a school play."

"What did the directors think?"

"They thought it was fine. We got the whole thing down in three takes, actually."

"From what I understand of film, that's pretty fast."

"Yeah." Ian nodded, starting to look a little more relaxed. "Bonnie kept telling me I should just relax and enjoy it, I was doing fine."

_Sounds like she cares about you as more than just a casual friend._ Ethan didn't say that though. Butting in would be the worst thing he could do there. "Which, being you, I'm sure you nailed it." Ethan smiled. "I look forward to seeing this one. I do hope there will be a soundtrack."

Ian grimaced, even as he managed a smile. "Oh Tanner's been talking that up to the promotions team for months already. Thankfully I made him swear and sign that he couldn't force me to do any live concert tours."

"You don't like your swarms of fans?"

"I don't think they want to see the shade of green I was assured I had turned this afternoon."

* * *

Their second night back together was as intimate and close as the first, and much needed. Alyse could read it in Cal's eyes, his actions, his need for her, and not just physically, though that had always been a need of his. Emotionally he was in need, he was hurting, and she knew why. It was the same reasons she had once craved his closeness. It assured her that he was safe and alive, that he had come back to her in one piece. This time, she had been the worse injured, and despite the war he had faced, he had come home to a family that had been caught in the danger once again.

Alyse kissed his cheek as they snuggled and let her hand rest comfortably over the warm skin of his chest. "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked hopefully. The plan had been meant to give him a comfortable family situation to readjust to being home, and feel welcome, and see that everything was all right.

Cal smiled, and caught her chin with one hand, tilting her head so he could kiss her lips instead. "With you, always."

"Flatterer," she chuckled. "I meant dinner and everyone. It wasn't too much was it?"

"No, not at all," he replied softly, though with a slight hesitation. "It was good to see everyone, and besides, it's _your_ birthday."

"You seem tired." She didn't want to push too hard, even though she had the feeling he wasn't being entirely truthful. It didn't feel like a big problem, or that he was purposefully trying to divert her.

"Do I?" he asked with a wry smile. "Well, let's see, I've been in combat for months and now I'm in bed with a woman I can't resist. Though I'm not too tired," he added, kissing her again, more warmly. "I don't suppose you've got the energy for another round?" He looked hopeful.

As long as they were careful that Alyse didn't have to put weight on her ankle or twist her leg in any odd angles they could have sex without causing her much pain. She shook her head, but it was with amusement. "You're doing most of the work right now," she pointed out.

"Is that a yes?"

"If you're not ready to sleep yet."

His eyes lit up. "Sleep, who needs it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**April 14****th****, 1984**

Cal stumbled quietly through the darkness into the kitchen, without bothering with a light. The moon through the window above the sink gave just enough light for him to find the cabinet that held the glasses. His hands shook slightly as he took down a glass, closed the cabinet, and opened the bottle he had pulled out of his bags. The one he hadn't told Alyse was there.

He only filled the glass half way. It shouldn't take more than that. He just needed to soothe his nerves. The nightmares were nothing new. He'd had them after Aerugo. He'd had them after Drachma. Why should this war be any different?

He sipped slowly, letting the whisky burn through him, bringing warmth to a body chilled from the horrors and night-sweats.

The light above the stove came on suddenly.

Startled, Cal turned to find Elicia standing in the kitchen doorway in her nightgown and soft, green house robe, her hand over the light switch. "Elicia I-" But he was at a loss for what to say. He felt a twinge of guilt, then annoyance at feeling guilty.

The look on her face troubled him more for the sympathetic understanding he saw there. If Alyse had caught him, there would have been anger. "Couldn't sleep?" Elicia asked calmly as she moved into the kitchen towards the stove. "Me neither."

She didn't ask, but Cal still found in himself the urge to explain. "I just needed a - something to help me sleep."

Elicia just nodded and put on the tea kettle. "You don't have to explain to me, Cal. I understand what you're going through."

He knew as much, though Cal hadn't thought about it. "I'll be fine," he replied. "They come after every war."

"The nightmares are horrid," Elicia agreed as she turned back towards him and met his gaze evenly. "But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm talking about the guilt that's eating you up inside."

She's struck straight to the heart of his pain. "I should have been here," Cal admitted softly.

"You were where you were needed," Elicia contradicted him. "You followed orders, and you did so commendably. You couldn't have known what would happen here, Cal. After Drachma, Al and I dealt with almost the same thing."

Was she really going to - she was. Cal held his breath. He had never heard Elicia speak of what had happened to her all those years ago. He didn't dare speak.

She went on. "Tamirov humiliated and violated me down to my soul. He nearly broke my spirit. Afterwards, Alphonse blamed himself for not getting there in time. I couldn't convince him that it wasn't his fault any more than it was my fault. It took me a long time to accept that my being unable to stop Tamirov did not make it my fault either. Even as I healed, Al never got over what happened. When we went to war with Drachma, he was obsessed with defeating Tamirov. Not just overall, but himself. He did, as you know, manage the deed himself, but it didn't heal him. That took longer."

The kettle began to whistle, and she turned back to it, taking down two tea cups, and filling both.

"What did it?" Cal asked as she added sugar and cream to both.

"Time, and us," Elicia responded as she turned around, setting one cup next to him on the counter. She sipped the other. "We had to work it out together, because we're stronger together."

He understood what she was saying, but Cal wasn't sure he could add his burdens to Alyse's. She had been through her own ordeal.

Elicia was apparently a mind reader. "My daughter is not broken, Cal. She's not fragile. Alyse is healing just fine, and while it takes time, she hasn't been traumatized by what happened. She will recover, but I know she doesn't want you to feel guilt for something that wasn't your fault either. When she told you she was doing all right, she meant it. We've had weeks to talk about what happened. You need to tell her what you're dealing with."

She was right, of course. That didn't make Cal feel any better though. He finished his whisky and set it down. "I will," he assured her. He didn't say when. The right time had not presented itself. It was hard to get Alyse alone without the kids, and there were things that needed to be said that should not be said in front of Gloria and Charlie. But when they were alone, Alyse usually fell right to sleep, and Cal didn't have the heart to tell her what he was dealing with when it would keep her from much needed rest. They weren't kids. It took them longer to heal, and even now, weeks later, she was still in a cast, using crutches to get around, though Ethan had assured Cal that no lasting damage had been done to her lungs and treatments had been successful.

Elicia seemed to understand all that he didn't say. "Don't wait too long. Try this," she held up the other cup of tea. "It will help you sleep."

Cal didn't ask what kind of tea it was, but since Elicia was drinking a cup of the same, he trusted that it would probably work and was something mild. "Thanks." He picked up the cup and sniffed it before taking a sip of the steaming liquid. The flavor was sweet, creamy, and herbal.

She laid a hand gently on his upper arm for a moment. "You need to take care of yourself too, if you're going to insist on taking care of everyone else. Now, get some sleep." She rinsed her empty cup in the sink, and left the room.

Cal resisted the urge to add whisky to the tea. He just hoped it really did help with bad memories. His nightmares were all the worse, because they weren't just dreams.

**April 15****th****, 1984**

Ian walked into the trailer just after noon, trying to fight the knot of nerves that was already rising up once again in his stomach. It was all right at times, but the closer he got to filming, or if he thought about it too much, his stomach soured again. It was a new sensation, and one he was trying very quickly to master, but it had been a couple of weeks since they started filming the picture, and even though he had started singing now, it hadn't gone away.

He changed into his costume before moving over into make-up.

Bonnie was waiting and waved him into the chair with her usual businesslike expression. "I just finished with Percy's make-up," she said, referring to the guy playing one of Ian character's band members. There were six of them. Ian, who was playing lead vocalist Nick "Sky" Masters, and thankfully did not have to play any instruments, Percy Lyon who was playing Randall "Rocky" Starr the back-up vocal and lead guitar, Mark Steddwick who was playing Fred "Frisk" Mine, the other vocalist and bass player, Shelly Stine, playing Melanie "Melody" Vine the keyboardist, and Phillip Villa playing Carl "Thunder" Crash, the drummer. Together they made up _Blue Lightning._

"So save the best for last?" Ian quipped, trying to hide his nerves. He had shown up last hoping that it wouldn't give them a chance to build up again. So far, he wasn't sure it was working.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, giving him a serious look as he sat down and she started working on his face. "What took you so long today? Normally you're the first one here."

"Just a couple of errands," Ian replied, partially telling the truth.

"Did you at least get lunch?" she asked, eyeing him as she started with conditioning and foundation. "I swear you look even thinner than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine." As he said it, his stomach snarled audibly, rumbling unpleasantly in his gut.

"You're an even worse liar than you are a flirt, Ian."

"All right." He sighed and shrugged. "Apparently nerves make me lose my appetite."

Thankfully, she didn't laugh at him. Bonnie looked at him for several long moments. "I thought you ate less than usual the other night. Hold on." She turned away and reached into her bag, pulling out a package of mixed nuts. "Eat these."

"I feel like I'm going to vomit," Ian pointed out as she opened the package, heedless of his comment.

"Because you've got nothing on your stomach. Trust me." Bonnie held out the package. "They're protein, and unsalted. You need something and I'm not finishing your make-up and letting you on set until you do."

"Call's in less than thirty minutes."

"Then you'd better start eating, shouldn't you?" She crossed her arms under her chest and gave him a no-nonsense expression that told Ian there would be no arguing.

"All right, all right. Maybe I won't give you the present I brought you," Ian grumbled as he poured a handful of nuts into his hand and ate a couple.  
"A present?" Bonnie looked startled, then suspicious. Of course, only she would be suspicious when being offered a gift.

"Well, a message really." Ian decided not to belabor the point as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Though the way you're behaving maybe I should tell Grandpa Silverman you don't want that Winter Collection design job."

Bonnie snatched the envelope out of his hand without another word and nearly tore it open. "You talked to him?" Her eyes started scanning the letter.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Ian asked, slightly disgruntled. "It just took him a while to get around to giving everything a good long look and comparing it to the current trends and where things are going and well… all that stuff he looks at when deciding what to sell. Since they have their own production line now, he figured on maybe having some of your formal pieces at the center of the collection for winter. There's always all those parties and formal occasions and holiday galas."

Her eyes stopped moving, and Bonnie had gone temporarily silent. Ian ate a couple more nuts as he watched her wide-eyed stare trace back over the words, confirming what Ian had just told her was the truth. "Oh…Ian… wow." She folded the paper slowly and put it in her pocket, then she smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're the one who put together the portfolio," Ian pointed out with a chuckle. "Grandpa figures as popular as your designs are on screen, it's a safe bet that girls all over Amestris would want to have styles like their favorite characters and actresses."

"That makes sense." Bonnie picked up a brush and started on his eyes. "There's just so much to do I… how will I manage that too? Mr. Silverman wants to meet with me next week. Then I'd need to design the line, and—"

"Well you can't back out on this," Ian insisted, holding still as she worked. He didn't want to give her a reason to be mad at him. He took bites only when she took her hands away from his face to swap out products or tools. "I assured Grandpa you're a competent designer and businesswoman."

"You did?"

"You're talented, capable, and everyone loves your stuff," Ian reminded her. _They'd love you in it too._ Though he knew that was a lost cause. Bonnie hated drawing attention to herself, even though she was prettier than several of the girls Ian had starred with. "You said this was your dream."

"It is." She kept working, her hands steady despite the momentary lack of surety in her expression. "It's just big to finally be staring it in the face."

"Actually," Ian grinned impishly. "You're staring _me_ in the face."

"Do you want a black eye?" Bonnie asked. "I can draw one in."

"No, that's okay," Ian assured her. "Though I should thank you."

"Me? What for?"

Ian crumpled up the empty wrapper from his nuts and managed to flick it into the trashcan without moving his face. "I'm not nearly as nervous anymore."

**April 17****th****, 1984 **

Cal hated going into a serious conversation anticipating what might happen. Still, he had promised Elicia he would talk to Alyse and let her know how he felt, and he didn't feel right about lying to his mother-in-law. Nor did he want to drag things out too long. He still hadn't slept a night through, and he could tell Alyse had noticed his unease but was trying not to put pressure on him to talk about it.

Especially since he really didn't want to talk about it, which meant it was up to him to push himself to that point. Which took steeling his nerves and finding the right moment. Or, in reality, making the right moment. The house was full of people, and the only time he and Alyse were alone truly was at night in bed.

"Let's go on a date," he suggested that afternoon. "Just you and me, dinner and a movie. It could be like old times."

Alyse had given him a slightly surprised look, then smiled. "As long as you don't expect me to stroll with you down the boulevard, I think we'll be fine."

"I'll handle all the strolling," Cal promised.

So that was what they had done. They had eaten dinner at one of their favorite Cretan places, and then gone to see the latest sappy romantic comedy not aimed at teens, because Alyse had wanted to see it and it was almost out of theaters.

Afterwards he helped her hobble across the street into the little park nearby, which was as close to a romantic stroll as they were going to get, and they settled down on a

bench overlooking a fountain, the water reflecting the lights of the city, and it played and sparkled musically. Around them, the city was little more than a quiet, vibrant hum.

"This is nice," Alyse sighed contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder as Cal slid his arm around hers. "Do you remember the last time we did this?"

"This exactly, not really," Cal admitted, feeling mildly guilty. There had been a couple of brief escape weekends, but nothing so sweet and simple as a night out.

"Charlie was nine," Alyse replied. Of course, she would remember. "Mom watched Gloria and Charlie, and you and I went and saw that terrible adventure movie."

"Hey, I liked _Death by Alchemy_," Cal objected, more for effect than any real argument. "At least it was entertaining."

"What did you think of _Romance in Roma?_" Alyse asked, referring to the movie they had just watched, which took place in a romantic little Cretan port town. The leads had been an Amestrian tourist and a local guy with a mysterious past.

"To be honest," Cal grinned, "I was too busy looking at you to pay much attention."

"Oh really?" Alyse looked partially annoyed, but pleased at the same time.

"For at least part of the movie. It wasn't too bad, honestly," Cal admitted. He had paid attention. The writing was pretty good and the acting better-than-decent. It hadn't been too obvious even if it was a romance. "Though the lead doesn't hold a candle to you." He leaned over to kiss her-

-only to jump slightly as a car started suddenly nearby, and backfired.

Alyse's eyes immediately filled with concern. "Cal, are you all right?"

His muscles were tense from toe to neck, and he knew she had felt the sudden jerk of his body. He could try and say it was nothing, but she wouldn't believe him. Besides, he was done with lies. They wouldn't actually save either of them any pain. "Jumpy," he admitted, forcing himself to unlock and loosen his grip, particularly on her shoulders. It didn't stop his fingers from trembling. _Damn it._ "I'm sorry." He sat back, feeling stricken as he sat back, letting her go completely. The mood was gone.

Alyse's hands came up, and wrapped around both of his. "Don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong." There was understanding in her eyes. "I should know better by now."

"And I hate that you do," Cal admitted. "I hate when I feel this way, and I hate… that I wasn't here to take care of you," it just spilled out. No set up, no careful segue. There it was. "I should have been here to protect you. I know, it's stupid. I know my being here probably wouldn't have actually changed anything here… but it would have in Xing. All the logic in my head doesn't make a damned bit of difference right now." His voice almost cracked from the emotion; something it hadn't done in years. "When Ethan sent me a message…gods… it was days before I knew if you'd lived or not. All I could imagine was what it would be like if you were dead. I… I couldn't have lived with myself."

"Cal." Alyse's hand came up to his cheek, slightly ruff with end-of-the-day bits of whisker. "I know. Every time you go away, I worry. Then I'd yell at you for coming back banged up, or bloody, but this time all I could think about was how much right you had to yell at me for the same thing…and you haven't. This wasn't your fault," her voice had fallen into a soft, caressing near-whisper. "And you're here now, and you're wonderful, and that's all that matters."

"Wonderful," he repeated the word, though he had trouble believing it, even knowing she meant it. "I can't sleep, 'Lyse," he admitted, looking into her eyes when he wanted to look away. "I can barely close my eyes for a moment, and it's all back. It hasn't been this bad since Drachma." Nearly twenty years had passed since then. He had thought the worst of his nightmares behind him. "I didn't want you to worry but…"

"But it's better when we talk," Alyse nodded, with a gentle smile. "Thank you for that. Is there anything I can do? Is there anything that will help?"

_Nothing I can say to you._ "Just be with me," Cal replied to her first question, avoiding the latter. "You're here, with me. I can see you, and feel you, and I know you're safe. Eventually, I think the rest of me will catch up with the logical part of my brain."

"There's very little in your brain that's logical, Calvin." Alyse caressed his cheek. "Even your logic is based in your emotions."

He couldn't fault her there; not when it came to many of the decisions in his life. It was only in his work where he could usually make that distinction. "I did marry you," he replied. "I still wonder how I won you over sometimes, but I'm the luckiest man in the world for it." He wrapped his arms around her again, letting her presence steady him. He tried to will his nerves to ease, his trembling to stop. Slowly… very slowly, he felt himself relaxing again. "Well," he finally managed a hesitant smile. "Now that we've had that talk…can we think of something else now?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "Something more pleasantly distracting?"

Alyse gave him a knowing smile, before replying impishly. "Well, we could go for ice cream."

"And _after_ ice cream?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with something."

**April 20****th****, 1984**

"Isn't he amazing?" Minxia asked Thrakos as she sat cross-legged on the floor of her cousin's rooms in the palace, cradling Tao and Peina's newborn son in her arms. It didn't matter that she was the sixth person in line to hold him –after his parents, his grandparents, and his great-grandmother Mei- he was absolutely adorable, and he was quite happily asleep in her arms.

"I'm pretty sure all babies are supposed to qualify as amazing," Thrakos chuckled. He was sitting beside her, though clearly not nearly as comfortable with floor-sitting as she was, even after months in Xing.

"Yeah, but the ones we're related to are always cuter," Minxia commented thoughtfully. Her brother and sister had been cute. All of her cousins' kids –the ones who had them so far- were adorable. "Especially if they're well behaved."

"He's not old enough to be trouble," Thrakos pointed out.  
"Boys are never too young to be trouble…or too old," Minxia said, eyeing him. "I have it on very good authority that when we were in high school half of Creta compared you to your Uncle more than your father."

"Except that I didn't have over two dozen girlfriends," Thrakos countered, grinning daringly.

"No, you had one." Minxia would have poked him in the ribs, but her arms were full of infant. "And that's exactly the way it should be."

"I couldn't agree more," he replied, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He looked down at baby Bao, named after his ancestor of the same name. "Just please tell me you don't want one of your own yet."

Minxia snorted softly. "Are you kidding? All of my work for the past two years would be practically worthless if I couldn't finish my research. It's bad enough they finished the dig without us." Even with a war on, some things continued. Archaeology was one of them.

"But they did send you a very nice report of the rest of the findings, and are shipping your relics back to Pylos for you," Thrakos reminded her with a patient smile. "And you'd better not be planning on running off somewhere else before we finish with wedding plans. I am _not_ planning a wedding without your input."

"Why not?" Minxia teased. "You know far more about what needs to go into a formal wedding of the son of the Cretan President than I would."

"You're the _bride_," Thrakos snickered. "I'm pretty sure you will be expected to have preferences on the subject."

"Well, that's true." Minxia sighed. She was looking forward to marrying Thrakos, but there was no way it wasn't going to turn into a big international event. Not with Thrakos' family, and her own family – both sides of it – in attendance. "We're really going to be using the old palace?"

"Mom's already reserved it," Thrakos grinned. "It'll be great, Minx. The place doesn't even need decorating, you've seen it."

She certainly had. It was one of those glorious old buildings that Minxia positively drooled over. It was full of history and artifacts and beautiful old Cretan architecture. "I'm not sure I'm glamorous enough for a palace."

"That's bull and you know it." Thrakos kissed her cheek. "You'll be the most exotic bride the palace has ever seen…and the most lovely."  
"And Xingese-Amestrian-Cretan babies will be the most adorable yet, I'm sure."

"Mom!" Minxia looked up at her mother, who had joined them.

"Not that I'd be biased," Ren teased as she bent down to take the baby. "Peina's ready to feed him."

Minxia let go of her littlest cousin with an odd tug of reluctance. While she thought babies were cute, she'd never been the babysitting type as a child. She'd always been too busy playing in the dirt. The fact that she even found the idea of a child in the future possibly attractive made her wonder just how badly Thrakos had messed with her mind already just by proposing.

Thrakos helped Minxia to her feet as her mother left the room with the baby. "So what _do_ you plan on wearing to the wedding."

"I have no idea," Minxia admitted. "When we get to Creta, I'm going to have to go shopping."

"We'll call Angelique," Thrakos suggested.

"Oh goodness," Minxia shook her head, thinking of her friend. "She'll have me dragged into and out of every dress shop in Creta!"

"Which means you'll be sure to find something." Thrakos kissed her again, more properly now that they were face to face. "Mind you, I think you'd look great in anything – or nothing – but that might cause even more of a scandal than anything Uncle Ziro ever did."

"I'm not opposed to a little scandal."

"I should hope not," Thrakos chuckled, his grasp around her waist tightening. "Half of Creta already thinks we've been having a torridly scandalous romance for at least six years."

"Haven't we?" Minxia teased.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't count until I get you in bed and you have your way with me."

Minxia blinked. "Don't you mean-"

"Nope," Thrakos cut her off. "I know you, Minx. You're opinionated, passionate, stubborn, and you've got a very clear idea of what you want and how to get it done." He grinned and whispered, "I look forward to seeing what that means when I finally get you all to myself, no inhibitions, no limits… just you and me, in that private little beach house."

"You'll have to wait a little longer, my love," Minxia gave him a pat on the cheek, and smiled. "We still have to get back to Creta, plan this wedding, and survive it."

Thrakos shook his head in amusement, but he smiled. "What's going to go wrong?"

"Oh, something will," Minxia assured him. "That's how these things work. You can ask my aunt Alyse. She's planned hundreds of weddings. She said it's if something unplanned happens, just what, and that as long as we both make it to the altar, say our vows, and don't have to kill any relatives, it's a good wedding."

"So much for the ancient blood sacrifice," Thrakos chuckled.

"Yeah, we're going to have to leave that part out."


	3. Chapter 3

**April 21****st****, 1984**

"It's weird having next to no luggage," Winry commented as she finished folding the last of the few outfits she had picked up since the war officially ended. Their very few disguises from their mission had been discarded or donated to help those in need of clothing, being simpler items and rather old fashioned. Winry was much happier in clothing that reflected her own personality again, and with her long pale-blond hair that was more of a champagne gold tinged white.

"I'm sure you'll make up for it when we go to Creta this summer," Ed chuckled as he came up behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist as he tilted his head and kissed her neck. "I like clothes like these better on you anyway."

"I like the feel of them," Winry agreed. Her current shirt was a modern, tunic-style cut silk with a dyed pattern of swirling reds and oranges. "Though I'm not sure we'll have room for everything in the closet."

"You mean our walk-in closet big enough to house a middle school soccer team?" Ed teased.

"The one that would hold more if your half was better organized," Winry pointed out. "Don't you ever give anything away?"

"You never know when it might come in handy," Ed objected.

"You haven't worn some of it in twenty years."

"Or longer," Ed acknowledged. "What's wrong with sentimental value?"

Given she had several items she had personal attachments to in there as well, Winry couldn't argue that. "Nothing, as long as it's not falling on the floor and stuffed in boxes. All of my things are put away neatly."

"Fine, when we get home, I'll clean the closet."

"That may be the most romantic thing you've ever said."

Ed laughed. "Then I'm in trouble, if that's the best I can do."

"A lot of trouble," Al chuckled as he walked in through the open door into the guest room Winry and Ed had occupied for the past couple of weeks. "Flirting instead of packing? We'll miss the train."

"If Elicia were here you'd be just as bad," Winry teased Al as Ed released her and she closed her single suitcase, which was also new.

"Why do you think I want to get home?"

Ed grabbed both suitcases and the three of them moved back into the communal sitting area between the bedrooms in their usual suite. Thankfully this part of the palace had been mostly undamaged, and it looked as it always did. Though the rest of the palace looked almost as good as new in a surprisingly small amount of time. Ed and Al had restored most of the palace, including many of the broken or damaged historical relics, to their original splendor thanks to alchemy and access to a lot of photographs of the main rooms of the palace to help them visualize properly. Areas of less importance were being restored in more traditional fashion and updated, since some things hadn't been brought to current standards in over fifty years, despite regular work on the building.

"Because you can't wait to get rid of us?" Will asked in a playful tone. He and Ren were sitting at one of the low tables.

"Don't be silly," Winry smiled. "It's not like we won't all see plenty of each other when you all reach Central, and in Creta."

Ren nodded. "I expect we'll get to Creta before everyone else. There's so much to do!" She looked excited, and why shouldn't she? Her daughter was finally getting married to the man they had been expecting her to end up married to for years. Watching them together, it was clear that their latest ordeal had only helped move the process along.

"Though less than usual," Will looked a little relieved. "Apparently the curator and primary supervisor of the palace is a friend of the Argyros family. Apparently every Argyros wedding in four generations has been there, so there's no charge now."

"A princely gift," Al chuckled, "And a big relief on anyone's checkbook."

"Don't I know it!" It was no wonder Will was grinning.

"Where are the lovebirds?" asked Ed. "We're not going to get to say goodbye if they don't show up soon."

"They'll be here," Will assured them, "But right now Minxia is talking with Meifen, and I believe Thrakos is getting the 'if you ever hurt my sister' talk from Mich."

"Does he need it?" Winry asked, not entirely sure she believed it.

"Probably not," Will shrugged. "But they don't know each other all that well. Michio wants to make sure the guy is good enough for his sister. Not that that's actually possible, but he'll do."

"Given they're making wedding plans, I'd hope so," Winry replied, sitting down. "Is there tea left? I think I'd like a cup before we go." They still had about an hour until they were going to be driven down to the train station in one of the family cars.

"There's half a pot of jasmine green," Ren nodded, reaching for the little cups in the middle of the table and pouring the tea into one of them.

Ed grinned as they sat down. "What do you think they're really talking about?"

* * *

"-And that's when we managed to get the lizard out of her pant leg," Thrakos finished, grinning and taking a drink of his beer as Michio howled with laughter from across the table.

"Minx never told me that one," Michio said when he could finally breathe. "What did Angelique do when she found you two on the ground with your hand half-way up her pant leg?"

"She started laughing so hard Minxia almost hit us both," Thrakos admitted, relieved that Michio had turned out to be entirely cool about the _marrying his sister_ thing. Not that he had ever had disagreements with Michio before, but they'd only met a handful of times. This particular story, thankfully, was one from their college days. In high school they probably would have been in much more trouble. "Though I think the lizard was more freaked out than she was by the end of it."

"Did she hit either of you?" Michio asked curiously.

"Not in the end," Thrakos grinned. "Though I did get a thank you once she calmed down a bit."

"What- nevermind, I don't want to know how she thanked you." Michio shook his head, and sipped from his own drink.

"Nothing nearly so interesting as the Cretan gossip columns would like to believe," Thrakos assured him with a shrug. "I think they're disappointed that I'm not the next Uncle Ziro. They loved following him around too: his exploits, his girlfriends…"

"I can see where they might find you dull," Michio grinned. "Apparently the Xingese Emperor's niece isn't interesting enough for them."

"Oh they've tried." Thrakos shook his head. "But if Minx and I had done half the things in half the places they claim, she'd never have managed to find time to work on any of the dig sites she's been at the past four years."

Michio's expression sobered for a moment. "You know, I appreciate you taking care of my sister, right? I know she'd have gone off after the family with or without you… and I hate to think what would have happened to her if you weren't there."

"You know your sister's the alchemist, right?" Thrakos pointed out. "We looked out for each other out there."

"Still, she needs someone to watch her back." Michio raised his glass a little. "She's more than capable of taking care of herself, but that also gets her into trouble. Now I know you're crazy enough to follow her into trouble, and capable of making sure she comes back out alive."

"So I'm allowed to marry your sister?" Thrakos teased.

"Sure," Michio grinned. "Just don't ever make her regret it."

There was the veiled threat he'd been waiting for. Thrakos grinned back. "Oh don't worry, I have no intention of ever doing anything to make her sorry. It's taken me more than long enough to convince her she can stay in one place long enough to _get_ married!"

**April 23****rd****, 1984**

The fire crawled across the floor like ribbons of death, suffocating heat and billowing smoke that engulfed Alyse's unconscious form on the floor. It began to eat away at the clothing of her still, unconscious form; then the skin. She didn't move. Surely someone was coming. But no one was coming. Her body burned inexorably slowly along with the room around it. In the far distance someone was shouting in a language that couldn't quite be understood. It wasn't Amestrian.

Alyse's eyes popped suddenly open, and she began to scream.

Cal sat up abruptly, the last of a shout dying just past his lips as he gasped for air, eyes wide, body drenched in sweat. His hands clutched fists of sheets into twisted spiders on the bed. His heart was pounding like a racehorse in his chest, and he thought it might just come right up out of his chest through his throat. He could smell the phantom trace of burning bodies… a scent with which he was far too well acquainted.

_A dream… a dream… just a dream. Oh hell…. _He gasped in a deep, ragged breath, then another, forcing them in a steady pattern despite the panicked feeling that told his body to run.

A soft sigh caused his eyes to dart sideways, to where the still, sleeping form of Alyse –alive, whole, and definitely not burning to death- was cuddled under the covers.

_She's fine. She's fine. Oh god…. I can't do this anymore.  
_  
Cal claws the covers off, and padded across the floor into the bathroom. He flicked on the light, and turned on the shower. He didn't even wait for the water to get hot, he just stepped into the stream, letting the cold water shock him into full sensibility first. The terrible images of his nightmares seemed burned into his eyeballs. _It never happened. Alyse is fine. It never happened._

The water warmed slowly, and at the same pace his heartbeat began to return to normal, his breathing came more easily. He leaned up against the tile wall, closed his eyes and let the water course over him. Salty rivulets joined the water running down his face.

"Calvin?"

_Shit._ "I'm here," he called back after a moment, knowing Alyse would worry if he didn't respond.

"Are you all right?" Her voice sounded muffled enough he was pretty sure she had called from the bed, instead of taking the trouble to get crutches and get up and come to the bathroom door.

"Fine," he lied, even as he felt bad for saying it. "I overheated. Just wanted to rinse off. Go back to sleep. I'll be out soon," he called back over the water, hoping he didn't wake anyone else in the house.

"Okay."

He couldn't tell if she had really believed him or not, but Cal gave himself another minute, then turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and rubbed himself dry vigorously. When he looked in the mirror he grimaced. _So much for looking rested._ He certainly felt his age at the moment.

The lights were still out in the bedroom when he returned. Thankfully he didn't seem to have been sweating long enough to soak his side of the bed, so he crawled back under the sheets without trying to find new ones. Alyse snuggled up against him almost immediately, and he put one arm gently around her. She was fine. There was nothing to be afraid of.

He just wished he could get the rest of him besides the logical portion of his brain to believe it.

**April 24****th****, 1984**

"What do you mean you want me to take this stuff?" Cal looked at the prescription sheet Ethan had handed him.

Ethan sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "Your blood pressure is too high, and from everything I can tell, its stress related."

"Why the hell would I be _stressed_ _now_?" Cal argued. "We're home, safe, and I'm on vacation."

Ethan did not look fooled. "Don't lie to both of us, Cal. I know you came here hoping I'd give you a different opinion than you'd get from the psychologists the military has on call, but I won't. You're too much of a combat vet and I'm too experienced of a doctor not to know better. That, and I know you."

He was right, much as Cal hated to admit it. But then, wasn't that why he had come to Ethan; because he didn't want to talk to the guys HQ had at medical? Ethan was family, and he understood better than they could. "Okay. You're right. I can't sleep, not well. I keep having nightmares. The usual post-combat stuff, but the worse ones… they're worst case scenarios. Alyse dead. Charlie… Gloria." He ran a hand through his short curly hair. "I wasn't here, and all I can think when I see that hole in HQ is how much worse it could have been." He paused, but Ethan's patient expression said he was waiting for more. "And… they're not panic attacks, but I'm jumpy, worse than before, and I can't seem to get a hold of it. I've always managed before."

"What's different this time?" Ethan asked.

Cal's mouth twisted wryly. "I can't use any of my old coping techniques. Not if I want to stay married."

He wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Ethan just nodded. "So what have you tried instead?"

"Not much," Cal admitted. He'd tried just toughing it out. It wasn't like he'd never had post-war issues. Most alchemists did at one point or another but before he'd survived his own way. Have a drink, have a smoke, have a night with a pretty girl…

"Does Alyse know?"

"Yeah." He hadn't been able to hide it from her, and he had promised Elicia he would talk to Alyse about what he was dealing with. They'd have enough of a rocky period he didn't want to cause friction in their relationship by not being honest. "Damn it, Ethan, why now? It wasn't this bad-" No, he couldn't say it had never been like this. "It hasn't been this bad since the Aerugo War." The two years after having his leg blown off had been two of the hardest of his life, and not just because he'd had to go through physical therapy to learn how to move with his auto-mail leg.

"When you stepped on that land mine."

"Yeah." Cal's fingers twitched, but there was no glass to pick up; no smokes in his pocket. Nothing to do but force them still. His stomach jumped at the memory. It was too soon after combat. "Those were hard years."

"Tell me about them," Ethan suggested calmly. "I don't know much about what you went through, other than helping Mom make your auto-mail."

Cal hadn't even considered that. Ethan had been fifteen during the war, turning sixteen. Gloria's age now. Cal hadn't really known Ethan at the time except as Sara's little brother. "It was rough," he admitted. "Every time I closed my eyes I heard the rush and explosion. I was in constant pain, even with the painkillers. They couldn't give them to me all the time either. Anything strong enough to completely block it out was too dangerous for long term use, they told me." His fingers tapped on his leg. He forced them still by clenching his fist. "My leg hurt all the time, and the feeling that it was still there, the phantom limb thing, drove me crazy until Winry installed my leg. After that, well, at least I didn't feel like I was imagining my limb. I just had to deal with figuring out what I wanted to do; if I wanted to come back to work when I could move again. I… I doubted if I even should, for a long time."

None of this was secret. He'd told Alyse about most of it years ago, but not anyone else. "I'd always gotten by on my own, but I make a mistake, and I had two years to take a good long look at myself, at what other people saw, and I wasn't sure I liked it. I wasn't sure I deserved to be called one of Amestris' finest. I knew Sara and Maes knew me better. I'm still not sure sometimes how I earned their trust and friendship. It took me years to figure out that it didn't have to be as complicated as it was in my head."

"And how did you deal with it then?"

"Required counseling, which didn't do much," Cal admitted. "I can't say I was all that willing a patient, but I did try, and I did answer what they asked honestly. But…"

"But?"

"I still felt like I'd failed again. Like I'd let everyone down. The way I always felt like I'd let my parents down, even when I hated my father for his expectations and the way he emotionally abused my mother. I couldn't do anything effective about him. I couldn't fix my leg." Cal shrugged. "So I did what most of us do. I coped, instead of getting over it. We're alchemists, and soldiers. We don't whine about our feelings. We don't commiserate about our nightmares. We sit around and drink and smoke and play pool and bitch about the world. Find a pretty girl to spend the night with…" he repeated his own earlier thoughts. "Those of us who get lucky have a girl to go home to who cares, even if they don't completely understand. You hope… you hope they never have a reason to."

Ethan's even gaze said more than words. Ethan had been in war zones, he had seen the worst, and fought for his own survival when needed. He understood.

"I'm trying." Cal hoped Ethan understood that. "The kids know. I can't hide anything from them anymore. They're not little. It's not fair for them not to know… but that doesn't mean I can tell them everything. I've been working out, trying to exhaust myself enough to sleep, work out enough energy not to jump at things." And yet… "Shit, I'm such a liar."

"Funny, I thought we were getting somewhere."

Cal glared at Ethan, whose expression was still fairly neutral. "To myself, as much as anything else. I've always told myself I can handle it. I don't care what people think of me, or my vices. I mean, I care what Alyse thinks… because I like being married, but I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I told Tore it was so damned easy; I got him in so much trouble." He'd helped him out the only way he knew when Tore was just a fresh-faced eighteen-year-old Major. But he hadn't done him any favors in the long run. "I'm dying for a smoke... and for once, I don't really want one."

"Your body is looking for the same ways to cope you've trained it for." Ethan nodded, and reached out, tapping the paper sitting on the desk between them now. "Doesn't matter how long it's been since you used it." He didn't ask Cal the questions Alyse had demanded of him the day Charlie had found the cigarettes in his sock drawer roughly two years before. "That's why I'm prescribing you these."

"Replacing one chemical dependence on another one?" Cal asked, a bitter twist in his words and in his stomach.

"Since you seem to suck at coping," and at that Ethan smiled slightly, "We're going to try something else. I want you to start with these. The first one, you'll take once a day for the next month. It will help bring down your blood-pressure, no matter how much you try to screw it up."

"Gee thanks." Cal quipped. "And the second?"

You'll take this one, two pills, twice a day, for the first two weeks. After that, I want you to drop it to one twice a day, for another two weeks, and we'll see how you feel." Ethan pointed to the second one. "That one's for extreme anxiety. I'd really rather not keep you on these indefinitely, and if we can't help you get past this, you're just going to keep stressing yourself into other health problems. Right now, you're in good shape. Let's keep it that way."

"What happens when I'm off them then?" Cal asked skeptically.

"By then, hopefully you'll have learned some more effective, more natural ways of dealing with the stress and trauma you're experiencing." Ethan was serious. "I know you're idea of relaxed is about as calm as Dad on his worst days, but have you tried any of the Xingese forms of healing meditation?"

"You want me to… meditate?" Cal couldn't hide his incredulity.

"Dad learned." Ethan shrugged slightly. "And look how much good it's done him. I use them myself. They're teaching them around here now."

"Too bad Ed and Al didn't know them when I was in training." Maybe it might have sunk in earlier. He was almost sixty now. "I guess I'm not too old to learn a new trick."

He'd try just about anything at this point. "Though it's probably going to kill my rep."

"If you want, I can add a prescription for daily sex on there for you to take home to Alyse."

Cal almost choked at the mischievous look on Ethan's face. "You - what?"

Ethan laughed. "Your instincts aren't entirely wrong. Some quality time with Alyse, whatever you two choose to do with it, would actually be beneficial."

He was actually serious. Cal gave that a moment's thought, but he didn't ask for a medical explanation. "Go ahead," he said, managing a smile. "I'd like to see the look on Alyse's face."

* * *

He hadn't expected Alyse to crack up laughing when she looked at the note and Ethan's distinct signature. "I can't believe he actually wrote this," she said as she managed to get control of her breathing.

"Yeah well, he said it would help," Cal replied, feeling a little nonplussed by her reaction. Though he hadn't expected her to take it seriously. After all, he hadn't really taken Ethan seriously either.

"There _is_ research out now saying that it has certain psychological benefits and effects," Alyse said, her expression turning thoughtful.

Who was doing this research and how could Cal sign up as a test subject? "They actually do medical research on sex?"

"Why not?" Alyse smiled coyly at him. "They research all the other parts of the reproductive process and parts of the human body. I guess the question is, do you intend to follow doctor's orders?"

"You mean you'd let me?" the words spilled out bluntly, and Cal immediately regretted them.

"Well," Alyse looked down at the paper. "I'm not sure _every_ day is entirely realistic, but if it's a _medical necessity_…"

Cal wasn't sure what had happened to the prude of the past few years, and he knew she was probably humoring him, but he wasn't complaining. "It's right there in ink, and I'd hate to make a doctor mad at me."

"You've been making doctors mad at you your whole life."

"Yeah, but I'm related to this one."

Alyse reached up and gave his cheek a pat with one hand. "Well then, I guess we'll have to be sure to take care of your needs. Tonight?"

Cal took her hand and kissed it. "It's a date."


	4. Chapter 4

**April 28****th****, 1984**

Ian wasn't expecting the enthused embrace he got as he closed the door on the costume trailer. "Not that I'm complaining," he said as he looked down in wonderment at Bonnie, "But what did I do to deserve a hug?"

Bonnie straightened up, dropping her arms, and returning to a much more normal distance, though her face was bright with happiness. "I got the job! Your Grandfather loved my designs, most of them just the way they are, and he wants to give them to his production team immediately! He's going to take _ten _designs. I'm supposed to go over there with him this evening to speak with his on-staff design team."

So for a good word and delivering a portfolio, Ian got a hug. He could live with that. He also couldn't help grinning back. He hardly ever saw Bonnie smile that broadly. Not at work certainly. "That's fabulous! Congratulations." He refrained from the _I told you so._ That never went over well with women.

"Thanks." Bonnie turned and reached up, pulling Ian's costume for the next scene down from the rack. "It's a great opportunity, even though I'm going to be working nearly double hours for a while to make sure that gets done. Here you go," she handed him one of the least flashy costumes Ian was wearing for this film. It was street-clothes for his character: black jeans, a stylish black leather jacket with chrome accents, and a vibrant electric-blue t-shirt. His footwear for this was a pair of black-and-blue hi-top sneakers. "Let me know how the jacket fits, I made an adjustment to the shoulders last night. I noticed that the shirt you were wearing yesterday was pulling across the back of the shoulders, so I made this just a little wider to accommodate your shoulder muscles."

"I didn't even realize my shoulders had gotten broader," Ian admitted. He supposed it made sense. Given the number of shirtless scenes in this movie he had been working out more than usual, and it was surprisingly physical to rock-out on stage take after take.

"Then it's a good thing I pay attention," Bonnie retorted. "Go, get dressed," she shooed him towards the dressing room.

"All right, all right _boss,_" Ian grinned. "I'm on it."

**May 2nd, 1984**

"Central has never looked so good," James Heimler commented as he watched out the train window. The city came closer, and soon they were streaking past the outer walls and into the city itself. The train slowed down, and he got glimpses of many familiar sites.

"You won't hear me disagreeing," Jean Stevens grinned. "I can't wait to see the kids."

"Not your wife?"

"Her too," Jean chuckled. "But I'll have to wade through the tide of hugs to get to her."

"Is that why half your luggage is presents for the family?"

"Isn't that why we go away?" Jean asked with a shrug. "If I didn't come home with something from Xing, the kids would be terribly disappointed."

"Aren't you spoiling them a little?"

"I was off in a war zone for two months. They might never see me again. I don't think it's spoiling to bring something back with me." Jean gave him a knowing smile. "Wait til you have kids. You'll understand."

"Let's not get too ahead of things," James chuckled, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "When I left, I'd just gotten a girlfriend. I think we'd like to enjoy dating before we start talking about kids."

"Wise choice."

They sat in companionable silence as the train finished its trip, pulling finally into Central Station, with its loud press of people waiting to get on the train, or waiting for family and friends to get off. Today, it was mostly the latter, staring eagerly at the train that had come straight from Xing, full of military personnel returning home.

He didn't know if she would be here. James knew someone in the family would be there to pick him up, but he didn't necessarily expect it to be Krista. She might be in class. His sister was probably working. It wasn't like they weren't extremely busy here right now, and Trisha was working the Syndicate clean-up.

"There's your swarm," James grinned as he spotted Noelle Stevens and the four children standing in the mob.

"Looking better than ever," Jean leaned over to get a better view and waved. In the crowd, one of the children spotted them and shouted, then they were soon all waving excitedly before the train pulled to a stop with them just out of view.

As soon as the train stopped, everyone was getting to their feet, grabbing duffels, and crowding into the aisles to get off the train.  
Home. It was a nice place to be.

James let Jean out first, and waited a bit until the crowd thinned before making his way down the aisle and out onto the platform. He looked around the pressing crowds for a familiar face, knowing someone would be here. Further down the train, Grandpa Ed, Grandma Winry, Great-Uncle Al, and Ted were getting off. Someone would be here to pick up the family.

"James!"

He turned when he heard someone shouting his name, hoping it was for him. He was hardly the only James in Amestris.

He _was_ the only James whose name Krista would be shouting as she pushed through the crowd and threw her arms around his neck.

James dropped his duffle on the ground and pulled her close for the best kiss he had ever experienced.

"Welcome home," she gasped when their lips finally parted. Her face was flushed, her smile beaming. "Nice to see you're still in one piece."

"I promised didn't I?" James chuckled. "I always keep my word. So, are you here to pick me up?"

"Yes, I always hit on boys at the train station," Krista quipped. "Actually, I caught the bus from campus. I just got out of class half an hour ago."

"That's all right." James reached down and picked up his duffle again. "We can catch a bus to the barracks, and I'll drop my stuff and change. You _will_ have dinner with me tonight, right? I do believe I owe you a fantastic date."

"I think you do," Krista smiled. "Anything I can carry?"

"This is all I've got," James shrugged, nodding at his duffle. Much as he had teased Jean, he did have a present in there for his girlfriend, but he'd have to pull it out when he got home. It was a pretty batiked silk scarf in blues and purples. He slipped his arm around Krista's shoulders. "Let's get out of here. I've been in uniform so long it's started to feel like a second skin. I'm not sure it'll come off."

"We can't have that," Krista agreed.

They left the train behind together.

* * *

Ted tried to quell the jealous monster inside him as he watched James and Krista kissing on the train platform. He looked away, and by the time he looked back they had gone. Jean Stevens and his family were also having a rambunctiously enthusiastic reunion.

He tried to find somewhere to look where there weren't romantic reunions happening, but it was difficult. Finally he just focused on his grandparents and Al, who were standing beside him. They slowly moved through the push towards the exit.

"Dad! Over here!"

Ed's head turned, his pony-tail swishing as his eyes lit on Ethan. He grinned and waved, and they all moved in that direction.

Ted followed along behind carrying not only his own duffel, but Grandma Winry's suitcase as well.

Uncle Ethan caught up with them as they came out of the worst of the crowd, and snagged suitcases from Grandpa, and took the spare one from Ted. "I've got the car parked in the second lot," he informed them. "What I get for getting here five minutes after everyone else."

"Busy afternoon?" Ed asked as they crossed the drop-off lane and moved out into the lot.

"Aeddan's team has a soccer game," Ethan nodded. "I dropped him off and came straight over. So where to first?" he asked.

"HQ," Ed answered. "We might as well report in first and get the chat with Rehnquist out of the way."

"Works for me," Ted commented. He could walk back to his quarters in the barracks from there easily enough.

"Headquarters it is," Ethan nodded as they reached the car and he opened the trunk. "You'll want to brace yourselves. They've been working, but the place still looks like sometime tried to blow holes out of it."

_Since they did. _Ted had heard about the mess, but he wasn't sure what he'd think when he saw it for himself. Central Military Headquarters had always looked like an impenetrable fortress. At least until now, when the enemy had been able to launch weapons from a distance and wreak havoc.

He ignored the general conversational chatter as he stared out the window of the car. They passed the Hospital, and Ted couldn't help but wonder which room Clarina was in, or if she was even still there. By now her family might have taken her home. He didn't know exactly when her auto-mail surgery would be either.

_Two girls, and I'm dumb enough to lose them both. _

Ted averted his eyes until they finished passing. He only looked up again when they pulled through the gates to Headquarters, and his gaze was drawn to the large construction zones and numbers of workers swarming over the gaping maws of damage done to both the Assembly Building and the Military Headquarters itself. Half of the alchemist officers looked like they were completely gone, if he was noting the layout properly.

Ethan pulled up outside HQ and stopped. "I'll take your stuff on to the house," he told Ed and Winry. "I'll be back after Aeddan's game."

"Sounds good."

Ted got out with everyone else, shouldering his bag. "Where should I report?" he asked, not sure if his uncle would actually know. "My usual office isn't exactly there anymore."

Ethan smiled. "They've temporarily moved those offices to the third floor of the west wing."

"Thanks." He might as well report in first and get it over with. Ted knew he had two weeks of leave coming. He just didn't know what he was going to do with it.

* * *

"What did you do, write me a novel?" Rehnquist asked as he took the thick sheaf of papers from Ed's hands.

"It was certainly worth one," Ed replied from his chair on the other side of the desk. Al and Winry sat beside him to either side "In fact, I may have to consider acceding to the publishers' requests for one more Allan and Harry Edwards novel."

"Oh really?" Rehnquist smiled wryly. "So what I'm holding is the draft to a best seller instead of an undercover mission report?"

"Don't those count as the same thing?" Ed asked innocently.

"I didn't say you could go back to spending your life in front of that typewriter," Winry pointed out.

Ed hadn't mentioned the novel idea to either of them yet. Al just looked amused. "Well it'll be a little while before I can really start anyway, isn't it? We won't be home more than a few weeks before we're off to Creta."

"There is that," Winry conceded.

"I'll read this in detail later," Rehnquist set the papers down on his desk. "I've already gotten anything that wasn't classified from the reports sent back to me the past few weeks. What I'm really interested in, at the moment, is this plane you've brought back with you. They're already taking it off the train in its cargo boxes and having it brought here to go in that warehouse where everything else you're the expert on seems to be stored."

Al chuckled. "Well that does seem to be a good place for it."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you today," Ed said, getting down to business, and feeling more anxious. "I want to know exactly what the government thinks it's going to do with that plane."

"And this is why I wanted to talk to you," Rehnquist nodded soberly, "Since that probably won't be my decision. I'm retiring. I wanted to ask your opinions about my potential replacement."

"Me?" Ed asked, startled. "Why me?"

"Because you always tell me exactly what you think."

* * *

Jean Stevens wasn't sure he would be able to budge from the dinner table by the time he finished the amazing "welcome home" meal his wife had prepared. All of his favorites - literally _all_\- had been part of the meal. They had started with a salad covered in his favorite creamy white dressing, followed by garlic-roasted beef, baked turnips in butter, fresh soft homemade bread rolls, fried mushrooms, bacon wrapped dates, and dessert was a huge blackberry-raspberry streusel pie.

Very little of anything remained. Jean couldn't even pretend that was because they had a family of six; after months on Xingese military rations, he had quite happily decimated seconds or thirds on everything. _Thank goodness I don't have to get in my dress uniform tomorrow. _ There was just nothing better than being home, surrounded by the lively chaos of his wonderful family.

"Daddy?" five-year-old Amelia tugged at his arm.

Jean smiled at his youngest daughter. "What is it, Peanut?"

The small girl shot a quick look at her older sisters before blurting, "Did you bring anything home?"

"Amelia!" Julia stood up so quickly that her chair nearly toppled over. "We all agreed not to ask!"

"You might have said so but Melia and I never agreed," Lillian pointed out with a smirk. "Besides, if Melia hadn't asked, I was about to."

"No, no, no," Julia waved her hand dramatically. "We were all going to wait until after dinner, just like I had scripted it!"

"Girls!" Jean might have tried to scold them, but instead he started laughing. It was just so good to have his children around him again. "It's all right, Julia. With the looks everyone's been giving me I'm impressed you all survived this long without asking about the treasures tucked away in my bags."

"I told them not to beg you for presents," Noelle smiled as she patted Amelia's head. "You all did well waiting this long, thank you."

Julia deflated in her seat with a sigh, "But I had it perfectly planned out! All everyone had to do was follow the script!"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "It's technically after dinner so what's wrong with the timing?"

"But we're supposed to be in the living room!" Julia sighed again with a hand on her forehead, "It was going to be perfect! Mom and Daddy were finally going to be together on the couch for the first time in forever!"

"Why don't we move to the living room and leave clean-up for later?" Noelle suggested with a smile. She held out a hand to Jean. "Would you be interested in joining me on the couch?"

"I would hate to ruin a perfectly written script," Jean agreed, smiling at his wife as he took her hand, though he had to fight not to grunt as he got to his feet.

"I wouldn't call it_ perfect_," Jay commented wryly as he also got up from the table. "Maybe 'pretty good,'" he added, grinning at Julia.

Julia held up a finger in her brother's direction, "Nope, I put too much work into this for it to be only 'pretty good'. Come on girls, we need to get our surprise first!"  
Noelle laughed as the girls' chatter faded, "They're so happy you made it back in one piece."

"Are they the only ones?" Jean teased, squeezing his wife's hand as he followed them all to the living room. He was glad he had chosen to leave that particular bag sitting by the couch. He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not by a long shot," Noelle answered, snuggling close as they settled on the couch. "I admit that I started counting days when you could come home."

Jean snuggled in beside her, letting go of her hand only so he could slid his arm around her shoulders, bringing them closer together. "Did you wait until after I left?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "I started counting the seconds from the moment I lost sight of you."

"I may have started before then," Noelle grinned before giving Jean a firm kiss. She would have made it longer if it were not for the impatient clearing of Lillian's throat.

"You didn't have to stop them," Julia nudged her sister. She was holding a large book with a shiny blue cover.

"If I didn't, your script wouldn't be followed," Lillian grinned mischievously.

"What do you girls have?" Noelle asked.

Julia gave the book to Amelia and gave the girl a shove towards the adults. "We wanted Daddy to know that we were always thinking of him while he was gone."

"Here Daddy!" Amelia thrust the book into Jean's lap.

Jean took the book and opened it. Almost at once his throat closed with emotion. The book was stuffed full of photographs. Pictures of the kids, clearly mostly by the kids, given some of the slightly interesting angles. That made them all the more special. They were doing things like playing at the park, reading at the library, and even going to the movies. The birthdays he had missed the past few months; and in every one, someone was holding a picture of him. "It's- beautiful." He beamed at his kids and held out his free arm for hugs. "It's perfect."

The girls piled in for hugs. "I missed you so much!" Lillian's voice was emotional.

"Me too!" Amelia added, her eyes filling with tears. "I thought you were going to be gone forever!"

Jean was thankfully practiced at one-armed multi-child bear hugs. "I thought about you every day," he assured her. "I didn't have a camera, but I do have some other proof I thought about you all the time."

"Presents?" Amelia asked, her tears drying instantly.

"Have I ever gone away and _not_ brought presents?" Jean asked.

"You certainly spoil us," Noelle smiled knowingly.

"Oh my goodness, I can't stand the suspense!" Julia waved her hands.

Jay, who was leaning against the wall, trying not to be as uncool as his sister, rolled his eyes. Then he moved forward to drag the bag within his father's reach. "You don't have to dramatize everything," he pointed out.

"What, and be boring like you?" Julia stuck her tongue out.

"What'd you bring us, Daddy?" blurted Lillian, unable to contain herself any longer.

Jean gave his son a look that said _don't ruin this for your sisters_ and then smiled at Lillian. "Well, let's see, shall we?" He opened the bag –which contained only presents- and pulled out the first two items one at a time. He hadn't had the time to wrap anything, but he didn't think they would care. "These, are for Amelia," he turned to his youngest first, holding out a fluffy stuffed panda, and two sticks that were wound with colorful ribbons. "A princess told me that girls in Xing use these sticks as part of their tumbling routines."

"A princess?" Amelia's mouth was in a perfect 'O'. She hugged her new treasures and squealed, "I love them! Did a princess really use these? They're PINK! I love pink!"

"Yes she did," Jean grinned. "Princess Meifen told me herself that they were exactly the right thing." He left his youngest to her delight as he turned to Lillian, who looked nearly as impatient. "For you, my dear,…" he pulled out first, another stuffed panda bear –of a different pose, but same size and clearly by the same toy maker- and a box that –when opened- contained half a dozen different colors and exotic designs of ribbons that could be worn in the hair or used for anything else ribbons were good for. He had known if he got one of his younger girls a panda, he would need two.

Lillian let out an ear-piercing scream of delight as she crushed the panda in a hug, "Oh my goodness, I got one too! I wanted one as soon as I saw Melia's! She's so cute! Can I call her Mei? Does she look like a Mei? I think she does! And I can use some of these ribbons on her and we can match! Daddy, I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie." Jean grinned. He never tired of his daughters' enthusiasm. He turned to his third daughter. "Now, for the young _lady_. I saw these and just couldn't let them go." He hoped his eldest girl wouldn't mind not getting a panda. He pulled out a Xing style tunic –all the style now, if he remembered at all correctly… princess Meifen had also helped him pick this one out- in a daring red, black, and gold design of swirling fish and floating flower blossoms. The box, when opened, contained half a dozen sets of hair-sticks in a variety of colors, as well as a small folding book that demonstrated several hairstyles that could be done using them. It was a more grown-up present, without being inappropriately mature. Julia was at that in between age where Jean just hoped he had read his daughter right.

Julia sat stunned for a moment before releasing a shriek that did not sound mature. "Oh my goodness Daddy, this is so beautiful and pretty and nothing like what the other girls are wearing and I'm going to look so good!" She gasped and clapped hands to her cheeks, "This will get me noticed!"

"Are you _still_ trying to get Dare to notice you?" Jay asked, nudging his sister in the side. "He's got a girlfriend! Give up already."

"How did you..?" Julia blushed from her neck to her hairline as she sputtered, "What do you know? High school romances are typically short lived so I've still got a chance!"

Jean was fully aware of his daughter's crush –though he had never mentioned it to her. He had also not tried to spoil her innocent fantasies. Dare Closson and his girlfriend had been going out for long enough he wouldn't have called it "short lived."

"He's too old for you anyway," Jay shrugged. "Why don't you just date Brandon? You're in the same class."

"Brandon?" Julia asked as if the idea was foreign. "But… Brandon is Brandon! He's not someone you'd get mushy with! I couldn't date him any more than I'd date you!"

"That's gross," Lillian made a face.

_Brandon follows you around like a puppy, my daughter. Some day you will wisely notice him… or not. _Jean decided now was not the time for sagely parental advice. "And now, for Jay," he reached into the bag. His son's present was larger, and far different from the things he had gotten his daughters. For one thing, he hadn't bought this one. "I have a story."

"A story?" Jay looked intrigued, if a bit puzzled.

"Your present has a lineage." Jean pulled out a large bulky square shape, which was padded in cloth to protect it on the trip. "After James Heimler and I brought him and Michio back to the capitol, Emperor Mao gave me a gift. It belonged to his grandfather. I'd like to give it to you." He pulled off the cloth, revealing a very old –but very well made- Xingese game board. It stood on thick, rounded wooden feat. He then reached into the bag again, pulling out two lidded, wooden bowls that held the smooth black and white river-stone pieces.

Jay's mouth fell open. "I… wow, Dad." He knelt down next to the board as Jean put it on the coffee table. "It's amazing."

"Wow," Noelle said breathlessly. "This is wonderful! I can't believe the Emperor gave this to you!"

"It doesn't look pretty enough to belong to the Emperor," Amelia stated matter-of-factly.

Jean did not bother to point out the finer points of wood craftsmanship to his littlest daughter. "Best tip for giving someone a ride I've ever gotten," he agreed, smiling at Noelle. "It certainly wasn't his _best_ set, but apparently it's one of his grandfather's favorites. It had been in the family for at least a hundred years. So you'd better take care of it."

"Oh I will!" Jay assured him, touching the wood reverently. "It's incredible. Thank you."

"Thank Mao," Jean suggested, grinning. "He and his wife are going to be staying with Will and Ren Elric for a while in town. She is his sister after all. Though they're coming as civilians."

"I want to go with you!" Julia instantly volunteered. "That would be so glamorous! How do you address a former emperor?"

"Well, I expect you could call him Mr. Xian," Jean suggested, chuckling. He certainly wouldn't be going by fancy titles in Central. Not if he wanted to keep a low profile. "He's coming for a vacation, not a state visit. So you will _not_ be telling anyone he's coming, right?" He looked particularly warningly at his girls. Jay was too circumspect to go blabbing.

"Yes Daddy," all three girls spoke together.

"Did you get something for Mama?" Lillian asked, eyeing the bag.

"Do you think I'd forget your mother?" Jean asked, pretending to be offended. In truth, he had _several_ presents for Noelle, some of which he had no intention of sharing in front of the kids. There was at least one that would be all right though. "Of course I have presents for her too, like this one." He pulled out a small bottle of what was a very nice perfume mingling the scent of camellias and imperial lilacs.

"Oooooo!" Lillian and Julia cooed. "Can we smell it?"

"Smell, but not use," Noelle said with a wry smile. "And this bottle won't leave my bedroom, will it?" She gave a pointed look to Julia.

Julia blushed, "I only did that once."

"Once was enough," Noelle chuckled. "All right, now that everyone's gotten gifts, I think it's time for baths."

"But I wanna spend more time with Daddy!" Amelia protested.

"I'll come tuck you in _and_ read you a bedtime story before you go to sleep," Jean promised.

"Me too?" Lillian asked. "Not the story part, the tucking into bed part."

"I'm sure Daddy will stop by everyone's beds tonight for a special goodnight," Noelle smiled. Then, she leaned closer to Jean and whispered, "And then I'll have you all to myself."

Jean kissed her cheek. "And then you can have the rest of your presents," he whispered just as quietly. He could hardly wait to get Noelle alone, but he hadn't made it this long as a father without learning a lot of patience.

He was good to his word too, making sure that all of his daughters got the good night of their choice. Jay got a hug too, but Jean knew his son would be up for a while. The look of excitement as his sixteen-year-old vanished into his room with his new game board told Jean it would be a long time before his son actually got any sleep.

"I thought they would never settle down enough to go to sleep," Noelle sighed wearily when the two were finally alone in their room.

"It's nice to be loved," Jean shrugged, chuckling as he pulled her close, kissing her warmly. He had longed to have her against him all evening. After months of missing her, longing for her, all that was Noelle filled his senses, and he felt a sense of peace and pleasure he hadn't in quite some time.

"It's nice to have you back in my arms," Noelle cuddled closer. "Honestly, I don't need any other gifts than you right here."

"Does that mean you don't want all the gifts I bought to spoil you with?" Jean asked, eyes twinkling.

"Only if you want to give them to me," Noelle grinned impishly.

"I insist." Jean winked and kissed her cheek again before he stepped away long enough to bring out the packages –these wrapped- that he had hidden away so the girls wouldn't get into them. "Though you have to promise not to kill me if I got the size wrong," he added as he set down one particular relatively flat rectangle shaped box.  
Noelle gasped as she opened the box, "Oh my goodness, Jean! This is beautiful!" She lifted a white silken nightgown with a red cherry blossom pattern and matching robe from the box. "It looks perfect! How do you always know the right size?"

"I measure with my hands," Jean teased, holding his hands up to demonstrate a small circle that might signify a woman's waist. "I'm glad you like it. It reminded me of you when I saw it, and I couldn't wait to see it on you."

Noelle's eyes turned suggestive, "I suppose I could make that happen right now."

"Months of dreams are about to come true for me then." Jean smiled. There were other presents, but they could wait. This one had so intimately screamed Noelle's name that Jean had felt like she ought to materialize at any moment.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Noelle smiled.

"You to undress?" Jean suggested. "Or do you need help with that?"

"I might let you help," winked Noelle.

"Only might?" Jean knew she was teasing, but that was part of what made their life fun.

"Or I might just start by kissing you soundly," Noelle pulled Jean towards herself and gave him a firm kiss.

Jean wasn't about to complain about kissing. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him once more. There were no words for his feelings; well, there might have been, but they were lost in his unwillingness to disengage his mouth long enough to speak.

Noelle broke off the kiss long enough to grin, "So, you want to see the nightgown?"

"Would I have said so otherwise?" Jean teased, gasping slightly for air. He didn't want to let her go, but he did want to see the reality, which he knew would far exceed his mind's eye. She would be amazing…and then he would have the pleasure of taking it off of her as well… if he bothered. It didn't require removing for him to have the full pleasure of their love.

Within moments, Noelle had donned the strapless, knee length gown and turned in a circle. "It fits like it was made for me! You are amazing!"

Jean tried not to drool as the sight of her sent his heart pounding. So beautiful; so sensual; so delightfully cheerful and seeming innocent in white and cherry blossoms… even as a mother of four. "No," he managed, "You are. No matter where I go, or how long I'm gone… you give me this amazing home to come back to, with you, and our fantastic children." He reached out a hand to her. "No gift can express how grateful I am, or how much I love you."

Noelle blushed with pleasure, "It's the same for me. I'm still so in love with you."

"I should hope so," Jean whispered. "Because a life without you in it wouldn't be worth living."


	5. Chapter 5

**May 5****th****, 1984**

It felt good to be back in their own house Cal thought as he busied himself in the kitchen, chopping up fresh vegetables for a stew he intended to make for dinner. Miss Whiskers kept trying to tangle his feet, but he just chuckled and nudged her out of the way with one foot. "Go away, fur ball." He picked up a small bit of the bacon he had cooked up to sprinkle over the salad that would go with the stew, and tossed it out the door.

The cat streaked out of the room after the bacon bit.

"You're going to spoil her if you do that," Alyse commented as she came into the kitchen in loose-knit pants and a cotton shirt in light greens. She looked like she had finished her Xingese yoga session upstairs. She could do several stretches without twisting her ankle, even if it did limit her options rather severely. She had her crutches, but she was improving more quickly now.

"Better spoil her than have us both down with broken ankles," Cal chuckled, turning and taking the three steps to hug his wife and give her a kiss.

"I'm not taking care of both of you!" Gloria called from the living room.

"Me neither!" Charlie's voice echoed from the dining room, where Cal had him setting the table.

"Then play with the cat!" Cal retorted.

"You're in a good mood," Alyse noted, smiling softly. "Maybe you should cook more often."

"Maybe," Cal shrugged, smiling as he loosened his hold on her a little. "It feels good to be home." Nine days into taking the dosage of anti-anxiety and blood pressure medications Ethan had prescribed also seemed to have done wonders for his mindset. He still had bad dreams, but they weren't as intense, and he didn't remember them quite so clearly in the morning. His mood when he was awake was almost entirely the opposite of what it had been when he got home. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, even though he had been doing all right before he left for Xing. Chemical or not, he felt more balanced.

"It does," Alyse agreed as she let go the hug so she could adjust her crutches to a more comfortable position. "Much as I know Mom and Dad enjoyed having us."

"Your father was probably quite happy we only stayed a couple of days after he got home," Cal snickered. "I'd be amazed if your parents have been out of the bedroom since we left."

"Ewww, Dad!" Charlie made a face as he came into the kitchen. "No one wants to think about what their grandparents do when they're alone. Seriously."

"What about their parents?"

"Calvin!" Alyse gave him a dirty look.

Charlie groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Over it. Yeesh. The table's set. I'm going to take Miss Whiskers upstairs and see if she wants to destroy my old shoelaces." He moved past his parents out the other door and scooped up the cat, who was still power-licking her lips trying to get every minute bit of bacon grease.

Cal just shook his head and grinned impishly at his wife. "I had to say it."

"Did you really?"

"Of course I did." He kissed the tip of her nose before turning back to the food. "Hey, Gloria!"

"What?"

"Are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, I just finished." There was a creak of the couch and his daughter appeared in the doorway. "Why?"

"We're out of salad dressing. Why don't you run down to the supermarket and get some?"

Gloria gave him a curious look. "You mean, I can take the car?"

"You're sixteen, you can drive," Cal shrugged. "You're a safer driver than I am, you have a license, and it's only a mile."

His daughter's face lit up and she practically flew across the room as she hugged him with an enthusiasm he didn't see quite as often in his daughter now that she was mostly grown. "Thank you!" She turned and hurried from the room, slipping on her shoes as she snatched them up from beside the couch. "I won't be long."  
Alyse stared at him. "Have you been brainwashed?"

"What?" Cal asked, "You don't think she can handle it?"

"Oh I know she can handle it," Alyse said. "I'm just amazed you let her."

"She'll be fine."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay with it." Alyse smiled, and then moved further into the kitchen. "So, how can I help?"

"You could finish with the salad veggies," Cal suggested, clearing a spot at the little kitchen table and putting out a cutting board so Alyse could work sitting down. "I've almost got the stew on."

"I've got it." Alyse settled down and began chopping. Cal couldn't help but admire her skill and efficiency. His own cooking skills had drastically improved over the years married to her, but when she chopped it looked like something out of a gourmet restaurant. Everything always looked perfect.

Cal watched her for a moment before turning back to the stew ingredients.

He was a little worried about how he would feel next week when he halved the anxiety medication. Ethan had mentioned Xingese meditation techniques, but Cal hadn't managed to successfully clear his mind or sit still that long. He might be less anxious, but they hadn't made him more patient!

For now, he just tried to enjoy being back on an even keel.

* * *

_Nothing more romantic than a night alone with my script,_ Ian quipped to himself as he settled down in his beat-up recliner and picked up the script lying on the end-table next to a glass of ice water. He had just gotten out of the shower and, feeling refreshed, was ready to get down to work. There had already been changing made to tomorrow's shooting script, and he needed to have them memorized before he got there. Not that it was anything new. His days always worked this way, and scripts always changed and tweaked as the actors brought life to the characters and the writers and directors decided there was a better way to do something.

_At least this one isn't the bedroom scene._ As if Ian didn't have enough reasons to be nervous about this movie, that was one of them, and they hadn't gotten to it yet. He had been in various stages of half-dressed in more than half of his pictures, usually shirtless; always wearing at least a pair of boxer shorts. He had also done plenty of kissing or make-out scenes, but never anything like the scene coming later in the film where he and the female roadie traveling around with the band were going to tumble into bed one night after a particularly difficult performance where everything went wrong early in their careers, and the touring manager threatened to dump them from the label if they didn't pull it together.

The director, Adam Mallox had assured Ian, and the actress, Lena Evans, that the scene would be tastefully done, and the edits would very carefully not show anything too explicit, but that didn't mean Ian was looking forward to stripping next-to-naked in front of the camera crew. He preferred his intimacies private generally, but the job had been too good to pass up.

_I just hope Mom doesn't go see this one._ Callie was too young to see it yet, and for that, he was actually grateful.

He had just started looking through the scene when someone knocked on his front door. He contemplated ignoring it, but several seconds later there was another knock and an "It's me, bro," that was clearly Ted's voice.

Ian got up and unlocked the door. His brother stood on his doormat in civvies carrying a bag of Xingese take-out, a six-pack of beer, and something in a bottle in a paper sack. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, with only a hint of mild sardonicism. "Not that I mind a visit from a brother, but you could have called."

Ted shrugged as he walked in, letting Ian close the door behind him. "The last time I got drunk I broke into the Imperial Palace of Xing. I thought maybe I should be smart and not drink alone."

"And why is my little brother determined to get drunk this evening?"

Ian let Ted unpack the food and drop onto Ian's plush, comfortable blue couch with a plate of food and a beer. Ted left the bottle –which turned out to be strong Drachman vodka- sitting on the coffee table.

Ted opened his drink, drained half of the bottle, and sighed. "So, I was visiting Coran and Gale earlier," he began, "and as I was leaving, Clarina came in for her auto-mail surgery consultation."

Ian had heard about Clarina more than once from his little brother. She had been part of his team at HQ for months, and Ted had made it very clear he was attracted to her; but Ian had also heard about what happened in Xing. "How did that go?"

Ted gave him a _you really need to ask that_ expression. "Lousy." He took another drink. "I said hi. I tried to start a conversation, you know, just a basic hello and see how she's been doing since she got home… and she told me she didn't want to talk to me."

"That's it?" Ian was surprised. "I thought you told me the other day she said she didn't blame you?"

"That doesn't make it true," Ted pointed out. "Though I hoped it was. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes. She just looked like she wanted me to go away. So… I did."

"So did she just avoid you or did she actually tell you to go away?"

Ted looked more forlorn than Ian had ever seen him. "She told me leave. That I was… embarrassing her and I needed to go."

Ian winced and reached straight past the beers for the vodka. First Krista chose James over Ted, and now this. The mushy scene could wait a while. "You're right. You get the ice, I'll pour."

**May 15, 1984**

No one could squeal like Angelique, Minxia thought as her friend nearly tackled her with an enthusiastic hug as she and Thrakos walked into Thrakos' family home.

"You're here!" Angelique exclaimed. "I've been waiting all day."

Minxia laughed and hugged her back. "You knew what time the train was arriving."

"Excitement makes everything seem so much longer, you know that," Angelique chided. "I've been scoping out the bridal shops all over town all week. There's some amazing dresses, oh and the flowers this time of year!"

Minxia smiled indulgently. "You're determined to make this fun and girly aren't you?"

"You only get married once," Angelique chuckled.

"I should hope so," Thrakos commented with a wry expression.

"_Once_," Minxia assured him with a firm note. "So I know you're excited," she smiled at Angelique. "Where's the family?"

"Oh, they're coming. I just wanted to get to you first before Thrakos' sisters and mother mob you."

"Staking a claim?" Thrakos smiled.

"You better believe it," Angelique winked at him. "Your sisters are very excited."

"I bet they are." Thrakos rolled his eyes a little. "They love weddings."

"Then we should go in and let the family get the gushing over with," Minxia smiled, though her stomach fluttered nervously. She had met Thrakos' family before, but most of the times she had visited, it was his sisters she had seen, since his mother and father were usually at the capital or traveling around the country. The President and his wife were always busy.

Today, however, they were at the family ancestral home in Pylos to welcome home their son and his bride.

"Ready when you are," Thrakos smiled, gave her hand a squeeze, and they walked past the foyer into the central hallway and then into the formal sitting room, where they found the whole family sitting sipping coffee or tea.

:My son, welcome home,: Thrakos' mother, Fiorza Argyros, stood and came towards them, smiling warmly. Always impeccably dressed, her long silver-streaked black hair was pulled up in a twisted bun. Her blouse and A-line skirt were a deep navy blue.

:It's good to be home, mother,: Thrakos smiled back at her, then pulled her close in a much less dignified crunching hug. He released her after a moment. :I bring you another daughter.:

Fiorza's soft chuckle was full of joy. She turned to Minxia and took both of her hands in turn. :It is with joy that I welcome you to our house, and our family.:

:Thank you,: Minxia smiled. :I am honored that you would share your home –and your son- with me.:

Fiorza gave her a kiss on the cheek. :My son has quite adamantly insisted on no one else for the whole time he has known you. It takes a strong woman to win and handle Argyros men.:

President Argyros and Thrakos shared a knowing look as Thrakos' father stood and joined them with less formality than his wife. He gave his son the same kind of crunching hug Thrakos had just given his mother, then offered one to Minxia –a little gentler- which she happily returned. :It's good to see you again, Minxia. How was the trip?:

Hooray for a nice normal question. :As long as always,: Minxia assured him, :Though more comfortable than I remember.:

:We've been working to improve the rail system,: he said. :The new rails and trains do make for a smoother ride.:

:Daddy had it done because he was tired of bouncing everywhere,: Thrakos' younger sister, Giada –known as Gia- teased as she joined in on the hugs. Gia was eighteen and a senior at Chalas. Minxia had a feeling Gia and her sister Kamika would get along well when her own family arrived in a few weeks.

:Guilty as charged,: the President laughed as he got out of the way of his daughters. Floriana –who typically went by Lori- was Thrakos' other sister. She was twenty-one and just finishing up her degree in international finance at the University. She gave them hugs as enthusiastic as Gia's, if slightly more mature and less giggly.

:Well, you've had such a long trip,: Fiorza said after a moment. :Please come, sit down, have something to drink and relax. Tell us about your trip to Xing.:

:Sure,: Thrakos laughed, :But I don't think telling you about what happened will really count as relaxing.:

:But it'll be a fascinating story,: Gia objected as she hurried off to pour drinks. :I mean, Minxia did bring you back alive,: she grinned.

Minxia chuckled as Thrakos rolled his eyes. :Well, that's true,: she agreed. :But really, the most fascinating part of the trip was what happened before everything went crazy.: She took the cup of coffee Gia handed her and sat down in a comfortable chair. :You should have seen what we found at the dig site!:

**May 16, 1984**

True calm and concentration was evading him. Not that Cal had ever been great at clearing his mind, completely stifling his emotions, or anything else that required extreme levels of calm and focus. His alchemy required focus, but not emotional calm. The calm of battle was completely different to him…and something he only seemed to have control over during times of immediate life-threatening situations anyway.

Which made it nearly impossible to successfully complete the very basic meditation exercise that Ethan had set him as his first. Ethan had demonstrated it and run him through it a couple of times for the theory, but Cal had yet to manage it, especially not on his own.

Things kept distracting him. The sound of water dripping in the bathroom faucet. The cat padding her way down the stairs in little thump-thump-thumps. Charlie shouting something across the house. Doors closing. Even if he locked the bedroom door and warned them not to disturb him, the house was not silent, and it was difficult to ignore the noises.

If he tried when the house was actually empty, as it was when everyone else was at school or work typically, or at least right now, the kids off at school and Alyse taking an afternoon nap on the couch, Cal couldn't quite concentrate.

Which only made him anxious. Not as much as it would have before, but he had cut the anxiety medication in half as directed, and he had already noticed the difference. He wasn't looking forward to trying to go without it, even though he hated having to regularly take medications for _anything._ He had never been the best patient that way.  
He also didn't like being a quitter. With a sigh, Cal closed his eyes and tried once more to reach the state of calm and clear mind that Ethan had told him was the first step. _Relax… breathe. Just let it go. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Relax…_

Downstairs the door slammed, and chattering voices -Charlie and a female voice Cal didn't immediately recognize- jarred him out of a not-quite-but-almost meditative state. A moment later, his stomach growled audibly, reminded him that lunch had been early. _Screw it._ Cal opened his eyes, sighed, and stood up from the bedroom floor. He opened the bedroom door and went downstairs to find a snack.

What he found was an unfamiliar girl and Charlie setting up their homework at the kitchen table. "Well, hello," Cal commented, pausing in the doorway.  
Charlie jumped slightly, then looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Son." Cal looked at the girl: dark-blond hair, green eyes, definitely cute. "Are you going to do proper introductions?"

Charlie reddened. The girl chuckled. "Yeah. Dad, this is Shelby Cruse. Shelby, this is my Dad."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Shelby smiled, not appearing at all nervous.

"Mom said I could invite Shelby over to study," Charlie explained.

Cal smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. What are you two studying?"

"Biology."

Cal did not tease his son, whose red cheeks had turned to full crimson from neck to nose. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I was about to make a snack. You two want anything?"

Shelby smiled. "A glass of water would be great."

"The finest water in any sink in Central," Cal assured her as he poured ice waters, then cut up apples and cheese and pulled out some crackers. He made a plate for himself and a larger one he left on the table.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

"No problem. Have a good time." Cal left the kitchen before he embarrassed his son any further. _You are so lucky. My Dad would never have let me bring a girl home, even for a study date. _

Alyse was no longer napping on the couch. Cal found her in her little home-office, looking over the newest pile of bridal magazines, probably keeping up with the trends for her clients.

"When did my son get a girlfriend?"

Alyse smiled and closed the magazine before looking up. "About two days after he got over being sick. Apparently, she missed having him around in class. They have four classes together and sit at the same lunch table."

"Girl has good taste."

"You're just saying that because Charlie looks like you."

Cal chuckled. "No, I'm saying that because she dresses tastefully, seems to have nice manners, and the papers tucked in the folder of her notebook had an A on top."

Alyse gave him an amused expression. "You looked at her grades?"

"The book was open," Cal shrugged. "And I'm observant. At least I know one of them will pay attention to the homework."

"You don't have confidence in your son?"

Cal grinned. "He's _my_ son."


	6. Chapter 6

**May 21****st****, 1984**

Trisha was waiting on the train station platform with a little anxiety and a lot of anticipation. The two most important grown men in her life, her husband and her father, were somewhere on the train that had just pulled up in front of them.

Rosa and Gabriel stood beside her, eyes wide with excitement and none of the fear. Gabriel was bouncing on his heels trying to see over the crowd. Slightly calmer, Rosa managed to keep her feet on the ground, but she was still straining her neck.

"Stop it, Gabe," Rosa grumbled as her brother bounced into her. The eight-year-old reached up and straightened the dark-blond braid behind her head. She had just turned eight while Roy was away, and clearly wanted to show her father that she was a big girl now.

"But I wanna see Dad!" Gabriel complained. "I can't see anything!" Only being four-and-a-half, Trisha's son didn't much care what anyone thought of him as long as they were nice.

"That's because you're short."

"Rosa," Trisha cast her daughter a stern look. "Be nice to your brother."

"Sorry." Rosa's tone didn't make it clear which one of them she was apologizing to, but Trisha chose to take it as both. She was also distracted as men and women in uniform began to pile off the train. She doubted that Roy and her father were together on the train, but after having them gone for so long, she was in agony from waiting. The fact that they had stayed longer, while others had been coming home for weeks had only made the waiting more difficult to bear.

Roy found them first, and Trisha had to restrain herself to let the kids tackle their daddy first. Gabriel and Rosa hit his legs in unison with equally joyous squeals of delight. Roy bent down and hugged them both, grinning and answering their babble of questions with some kinds of answers. Trisha wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy drinking in the sight of him.

Then those deep, dark eyes caught hers, and Roy straightened up, children still attached, and pull her into his arms. "I hear you've been busy kicking ass," he whispered into her ear.

Trisha sniffed, stifling a snort. "I hear you've been pulling crazy stunts."

"That was Ted's idea."

"Lucky for my cousin you're almost as nuts." Trisha kissed him then, cutting off any clever reply Roy might have had. He didn't seem to mind.

It was Rosa who finally interrupted with, "Mom, when are we going to introduce Daddy to Ruby?"

Roy broke the kiss off. "Who's Ruby?"

Rosa beamed. "My guinea pig! I got her for my birthday."

Roy gave Trisha a startled look. "Our daughter has a guinea pig?"

Trisha smiled. "She wanted a pet of her own and I told her she couldn't have a snake."

"She asked for a snake?"  
"Yup!" Rosa nodded. "But Mom pointed out how smart and sweet and fluffy guinea pigs are."

"I see. Well then, I certainly look forward to meeting Ruby." Roy slipped his arm around Trisha's shoulders, then –with his duffle still on- hoisted Gabriel up onto his shoulders before putting his other arm around his daughter. "Your Dad said not to wait for him. He's got to report in to HQ with the rest of his staff."

"Oh." Trisha felt a mild twinge of disappointment. "I hope you told him I expect him to have dinner with us."

"I did, in fact, anticipate that you would have that preference, yes," Roy smiled.

Trisha kissed his cheek. "Good. I knew you were a mind-reader." _Though it took you long enough to figure out how. _

* * *

"Welcome back to Central City," Will grinned as he stepped out of the train followed by his wife, Michio, and Mao and Jiu, who were dressed in casual civilian clothing that made them look like any other Xingese couple coming to Central. Which was good, since the last thing they wanted was a big scene.

Ren looked so happy to be back home, and Will –as always- felt a bit of relief and happiness that to her home was here with him, in Central, even more than her own childhood home had been in the palace. Their life was here, even if their family was more scattered.

"It's different without the entourage," Mao chuckled, speaking in Amestrian, something he had insisted he and Jiu wanted to do as much as possible to practice the language and fit in locally. "I think I like it better this way."

Jiu nodded and smiled. "I do too."

"That's good," Michio grinned at his aunt and uncle. "Because it's a very different life down here among the rest of us average folks."

"There's nothing average about you except maybe your height," a voice quipped.

Will turned as everyone else did, and his heart jumped a little as his youngest daughter pushed through the crowd into his waiting arms. Then she hugged Ren, and despite giving Michio a dirty look, hugged him too.

"You've grown, little sister," Michio hugged Kamika back.

"You've been gone since winter break," Kamika reminded him before turning to Mao and Jiu and hesitating, as if deciding if she should bow. Instead, she tackled them with hugs too. "I'm so glad you're here! I thought it was so unfair Michio got to see you without me and I'm so glad everyone came home safe!"

Mao laughed. "It's good to see you too, Kamika."

Will glanced around the rapidly emptying platform. "Who came with you to meet us, Kami?"

"Grandpa Al and Great-Uncle Ed are waiting with both cars in the parking lot," Kami smiled. "They said we wouldn't all fit in one."

"That's probably true," Ren nodded. "Not with all of our things." She glanced playfully at her brother.

"We didn't bring much," Mao argued. "It's not as if we had many things appropriate to life here anyway."

Will chuckled, picking up suitcases with everyone else as they headed towards the parking lot, Kamika chatting the ears off anyone who would listen. It was true, all things considered, that his brother-in-law and his wife hadn't brought an unreasonable amount of stuff with them, given they were planning to live here for a few months. They fully intended to buy more locally appropriate wardrobe in Central, so general outerwear was at a minimum compared to other needs and personal items.

"So are you taking us home or hijacking us for dinner?" Will asked his father as they met up with Al and Ed in the lot.

Alphonse chuckled. "Taking you home first, then hoping you'd like to come over for dinner. Gracia and Elicia will be very disappointed if you don't. They've been cooking all day. Alyse and Cal are planning to join us as well."

Will had wanted to see his sister since he'd heard of her injuries. The idea of someone leaving gaping holes in Military Headquarters still stunned him. The fact that he had nearly lost his sister in that attack was not at all lost on him. "What do you think?" he asked Mao and Jiu mostly. It was their first day after all and it had been a long trip.

"I am looking forward to trying their food," Jiu said, "And to seeing them again. It has been a long time."

"Well said," Mao grinned. "Tonight, we feast, home-cooking style!"

Will refrained from rolling his eyes, but his smiled. This was going to be a very interesting family visit.

* * *

Tore got home later than he wanted, having reported to Headquarters with Franz, being the highest ranking Alchemist left on his staff who had still been on-the-ground in Xing until they pulled out all military aid. Civilian volunteer agencies would be assisting for some time to come, but they had all decided it was for the best –and would show their reliance on the strength of the Imperial Army to keep their own peace – for them to not prolong their stay.

The meeting, thankfully, had not been long, and he had time on the walk to Rehnquist's office to absorb the reality of the fact that his office was temporarily non-existent. He was also suddenly grateful that all of his records had copies kept in the general records repository down in the basement at the other end of the building.

Rehnquist had seen them right away, and while Franz had done most of the reporting, Tore had been asked various questions as well about his part in various missions, insight into the situation, and what he thought might happen in the future in Xing under the current political situation.

Afterwards Rehnquist had sent a car to drop both Franz and Tore at their respective homes. Tore appreciated it, given he had done more than enough walking the past few weeks.

His family was waiting with a mob of hugs, kisses, purrs from the cat, and best of all, a home-cooked meal.

"It wasn't all my doing," Charisa assured him afterwards as they sat in the living room, everyone huddled around a board game. "Dare did at least half the work before I got home." They had let Camelia pick the game, so Tore found himself playing Candy Castle Quest, but he didn't mind since it meant he got to watch his children getting along. Even Dare was putting on a good face about playing a "little girl's game."

Dare shrugged. "I had time. I'm glad you liked it."

"It was fantastic," Tore replied with complete honesty. "Where did you get that marinade for the meat? I've never tasted anything like it: tangy, just a little sweet…"

"I just kind of tossed it together," Dare admitted, though now he looked pleased but also slightly embarrassed.

"Dare likes to practice cooking for _Lorraine,"_ Brandon piped up with a teasing note in his voice.

Dare shrugged. "And what's wrong with that? It's a good skill for anyone to have."

"I have it on good authority women like a man who can cook," Tore agreed with his son, grinning across the table at his wife as he did so.

Charisa smiled. "It's a _very_ important quality."

"Like when?" Brandon asked as he rolled the dice and took his move, landing on one of the rainbow colored challenge question squares on the board.  
Tore watched as Dare, as the next in line, picked up the card to read. Dare grinned. "Oh, like now? Your challenge question –and may I remind you if you get it wrong you have to go back ten spaces- is this. When Prince Cocoa makes fudge for his mother, Queen Gumdrop, which ingredient does he need: vanilla or flour?"

Brandon's face went blank.

Camelia giggled, and Tore wondered if this question ever stumped little girls.

"Flour," Brandon guessed.

"Wrong," Dare dropped the card on the discard pile. "You go back ten spaces."

"That wasn't fair," Brandon grumbled, but he did move his piece back. "That was a hard one."

"It wasn't hard," Dare disagreed with his little brother.

"You wouldn't have gotten it if you hadn't seen it," Brandon challenged.

"Sure I would." Dare grinned. "I could probably answer almost every question in the deck."

"Could not!"

"You want to bet on it?" Dare asked.

Charisa looked at Tore with a _should we let this continue_ expression.

Tore shrugged.

"Yeah!" Brandon took the challenge.

"Good. Then if I answer, let's say, eight of the next ten cards right –you can pick the cards- you have to clean the cat box _and_ my room for a month."

Brandon hesitated a moment before he nodded and stuck out his hand to shake on it. "Deal."

Tore sat back to watch the show as his youngest son was about to learn a hard-won lesson in both humility and gambling.

* * *

There was no better way to settle back into the real world than being surrounded by family. That was Franz' thought all through dinner at Trisha and Roy's. Rosa and Gabriel had pounced on him as he came through the door, jabbering excitedly every little thing they had done while Grandpa had been away, and wanting to know all sorts of things about Xing that apparently Daddy hadn't filled them in on enough for their own personal satisfaction.

"I wanted to leave a few things for you to tell them about," had been Roy's smiling answer.

Thankfully none of them had been difficult questions. Most of them revolved around 'do they really have _this thing_ in Xing? Did it snow? Did they really have to live off nothing but rice while they were there?

Franz answered their questions between bites of a delicious, and entirely Amestrian, home-cooked meal: smoked sausages, mashed potatoes, buttered green beans, and hot, crusty garlic bread. Franz felt no guilt over how much food he ate. Roy ate more, and what was the point of cooking a huge meal if the people eating didn't enjoy it? Trisha certainly seemed to have been expecting hearty appetites.

James, with Krista, joined them as they were working on dessert, and Rosa and Gabriel bombarded their uncle with questions too until Trisha finally told them it was time to get ready for bed. The pronouncement was met with several groans.

"Don't you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Roy asked.

That sent two children streaking upstairs.

Roy chuckled. "Glad to know I haven't lost my touch."

"Sorry, Dad," Trisha smiled apologetically.

"It's all right," Franz assured her as he stood and stretched. "I should get home. Who knows what state the house is in after being empty for months."

"Not entirely empty," Trisha replied. "I did go over and clean, and get your mail out of the mailbox."

Franz smiled and hugged his daughter. "When did you ever find the time?"

"Oh, here and there between rounding up the bad guys and driving to play dates," Trisha chuckled. "Be safe, Dad. See you tomorrow? They did give you leave right?"

"They did," Franz nodded. "I'll come by in the afternoon."

After the usual round of hugs and see-you-laters, Franz walked the few blocks between his house and Trisha and Roy's place. The weather was warm and soft, dramatically different from what he had left back in February. While it had warmed during his last weeks in Xing, he had barely noticed the weather. Now, surrounded by a riot of familiar flowering plants, and without more important work to do, spring seemed to be everywhere.

Yet here he was, walking alone. _Maybe I should get a dog,_ the thought came to him. At least then he would have a companion at home, instead of going back to an empty house that had once been full of life. His kids were grown, moved out on their own, living their lives. Their childhood pets had passed.

_Or a cat. _There was something to be said for both, though he'd be more likely to take a dog running with him. Cats were easier to leave alone for hours at a time. Well, he could think about it.

"Good evening, Franz."

Startled out of his reverie, Franz looked up from where he had been doing little more than watch where his feet hit the pavement. Glancing left, he saw the woman who had spoken to him; Wendy Gartner, who lived three houses down on their block. She was standing at her mailbox, clearly in the act of bringing in the day's mail.  
Franz smiled. "Evening, Wendy."

"I heard you just got back today," Wendy smiled gently. The light of the streetlamp nearby caught on her silvering-gold hair. "My brother called and said his son was getting home."

Franz vaguely remembered knowing that her nephew was in the military, but he hadn't realized the man had been with him in Xing. There were too many men to keep eye on each one personally. "I'm glad he came home safe," he said honestly.

"It's good to see you," Wendy nodded as she closed her mailbox. "The street's been awfully quiet the past few months."

"Are you saying I'm the rowdy neighbor?" Franz asked with a slight, lopsided smile.

"No," Wendy chuckled. "I only mean that we've had too many gone, and you do get the most enjoyable visitors when you're home. Watching your grandchildren play on the sidewalk is nice, since mine live so far away."

Franz tried to remember what he knew of Wendy's family. He knew she was widowed. Her husband had died over ten years ago of an illness, though he couldn't remember what it was at the moment. She had a grown daughter who had moved out a couple of years before Trisha had –the girls had played together every so often when they were younger- who was married and living in a suburb of West City. At least, that was what he remembered. "How old are they now?" he asked conversationally, trying to cover the fact that he hadn't been a very good neighbor the past year-and-a-half.

Wendy, however, either hadn't noticed, or didn't mind. She smiled, leaning against her front fence in conversational fashion. "Well, Kevin is ten, Harold is five, and little Emma is almost two."

Franz tried not to sound embarrassed as he said "That's great. I didn't realize you had a granddaughter now, too."

"No reason why you should," she said, with more understanding than Franz thought he deserved. "We haven't talked much recently. You should come by for coffee sometime and we'll catch up."

"That would be nice," Franz found himself saying. He was surprised to realize he meant it. "I have a little time off before it's back to the office."

"Wonderful. I'm off early on Tuesday. How does four sound?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you then." Wendy straightened up, and covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned. "Oh, excuse me. It's getting pretty late. Have a good night."

"You too." Franz watched her turn away before he continued down the street. It was only as he put his hands on his own door that it occurred to him that he had just been asked to coffee by an available woman. _No, there's no way she meant it as a date._ They were just neighbors.

_She's as lonely as you are,_ the thought came unbidden. _Her husband's been gone for years. She knows what you're going through._

Franz went inside, noting that Trisha had been kind enough to leave the entry-light on. _Wendy knows what I'm feeling. That's why she wouldn't do it._

_ Would it be so bad? _asked the voice. _Maybe what you need is human companionship, not a pet._

His stomach twisted at the suggestion. Sara's death-

_Was over a year-and-a-half ago. Before that you hadn't been alone since you and Sara got together. _

I have plenty of people to keep me company.

_Not the same way, and you know it. _

Franz went into the kitchen and pulled out a glass, pouring water from the sink. _I'm not drunk and I'm having conversations with myself. This does not bode well for the rest __of the night._

_Well, if Wendy's hitting on you, than you might not have to worry about lonely nights._

_Shut up._

_You know I'm right._

_I said, shut up. There's nothing more to it, and that's that. _


	7. Chapter 7

**May 22****nd****, 1984**

"How do I look?"

Ren turned and watched her brother walk into the kitchen in jeans and a blue-and-green checked button-down shirt. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Mao in clothing that wasn't either formally Imperial or traditional. This was a level of casual that, even when he had the option of wearing a modern suit of Xingese cut, she would bet had never existed in his closet. "About three decades younger."

Mao grinned. "I'll take it. I haven't worn anything like this since we came to visit for your wedding."

"Then it's been way too long," Ren chuckled. She remembered her brother dressing as 'common' as he could in order to hang out with Will and the boys around town. He had ditched his guards to do it.

"So, what can I do to help?" Mao asked, looking hopeful.

Ren thought for a moment. Breakfast was almost completely prepared already. She smiled at her brother. "Would you like to do the dishes?"

Mao's face lit up. "Sure. I think I can still remember how to scrub a dish."

"Great, because the bacon pan could use it," Ren gestured to the sink. The breakfast table was already heaped with waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, and a bowl of fresh strawberries.

"Breakfast smells amazing," Mao said as he looked appreciatively at the table. "Do you always cook this much?"

"Only when there are a lot of people in the house," Ren replied. "Six of us will eat quite a bit. When it's just me, Will, and Kamika I don't have to make as much. When we all have work and school there will be days when your options are cold cereal and hot cereal."

"What kind of cereal?" Mao asked curiously.  
"Well at the moment, we have Corn Crisps and oatmeal."

"Quite the variety."

"Welcome to the rest of the world."

"Oh I'm not complaining," Mao assured her. "Your guest room is very comfortable, and I'm not a picky eater, you know that."

"Well, I can't be sure you hadn't gotten spoiled with an entire professional kitchen at your constant disposal."

"Do I look like I abused my royal kitchen privileges?"

Ren looked at her brother –who was as lean as he ever had been- and chuckled. "Fair enough. Do you and Jiu know what you want to do today?" Ren had taken a few more days off –with Ethan's insistence- to help her brother and his wife adjust to living in Central.

"Other than help you with house chores?" Mao rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water in the sink. "Which we do want to help with, by the way; it's been a long time since we got to do things for ourselves."

"You're welcome to help with the chores until you're bored stiff," Ren assured him. "If you're feeling really ambitious, this afternoon you can remember how to scrub a toilet."

Mao laughed and started scrubbing the bacon pan. "Whatever you need, little sister. Anyway, as I was saying, Jiu and I would like to take some time today to walk around the main part of town, get a feel for where everything is and where we would go for everyday needs. Also where we might want to shop for clothes," he added with a knowing expression. They had brought very little on purpose, Ren knew.

"I know several stores Jiu will probably love," Ren promised as she finished with the last waffle and turned off the waffle iron. "And you," she added. "I promise not to show her anything you'd regret wearing."

"Thank you."

Feet thudded on the stairs, and a moment later Michio entered the room, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the table. "Oh my gosh, a real meal!"

"Don't tell me you didn't eat in college," Ren waved a batter spoon at her son as she dropped it and the empty bowl into the sink in front of her brother.

"As if dorm food could ever compare to my mother's amazing cuisine." Michio came over and kissed her cheek.

"So where's the professor?" Mao asked, referring to Will.

"The one on sabbatical?" Ren snickered. "We'll see him sometime around noon."

Kamika sailed into the kitchen right behind her brother. "This looks great, Mom, but I've got to go! Gloria's going to be over here in less than a minute and Uncle Cal is giving us a ride to school." She grabbed a napkin, used it to snatch up a waffle, and started to nibble it plain. "Have a great day, Mom. Uncle Mao," she dropped a kiss on her uncle's cheek, then turned to her brother. "Don't eat us out of house and home on your first day back." Then she was gone again. A moment later the door opened and shut.

"And that, is the teenage daughter whirlwind," Ren smiled. It was good to be home.

"I remember that stage," Mao grinned. "Meifen was much the same. Always on the run, and always just this side of late."

"Minxia was always on time," Ren sighed. "Not that I got to see her nearly as much at this age. She was always away at Chalas. It's a different experience, having a daughter home. It makes me wish Minxia and I had had more time together though."

"She's as much an independent spirit as you, my sister," Mao smiled kindly. "You were the one who ran off to Amestris for college and married an itinerant philosopher."

"Which has worked out very well," Ren pointed out.

"Did I say otherwise?" Mao rinsed the pan he was holding and set it on the drying rack before moving on to a bowl. "I am also very much looking forward to seeing the practice you and Ethan have set up; my sister the accomplished and internationally acclaimed physician."

"Oh I'll make sure you get to see the office," Ren promised. She was quite proud of what she and Ethan had built. "Just try to avoid being a patient while you're here." He was doing much better after weeks of rest, but she wanted to be sure that he was completely recovered. "No doing anything crazy."

"Like water-balloon fights in the dark?"

"That might be one thing," Ren eyed her brother. That was what they had done at Will's bachelor party.  
Mao looked hurt. "Then what kind of fun will Thrakos' bachelor party be?"

"Probably a lot of fun, presuming the 'old folk' don't attend." Ren certainly knew she wouldn't be at her daughter's pre-festivities get together. While she knew it wouldn't embarrass her daughter, she knew that it might make things awkward with some of the other younger woman who didn't want to say anything that might "scandalize" her.  
_Someday those girls will realize that it would be the other way around._

* * *

"Well, do you like it?"

Minxia looked at herself in the mirror and then stuck out her tongue just for effect. "Eww, no. Next one please." The dress she was wearing was all right, she supposed, if you were a poodle, or a cupcake. "Something less…floofy."

Angelique snickered and reached for the next dress- bypassing the next two suggestions from the sales girl who seemed to have a thing for big and poofy dresses.  
Minxia took the dress and went to change. This was the fourth store –the forty-third dress- and she still hadn't found the right thing. Given she wasn't particularly picky generally, she had figured it would be easy to find something simple and elegant.

How wrong she had been! First, there were the dressmakers and sales girls, who all had their own opinions on what would most flatter Minxia's looks and would be perfect for her big day. Then, there was the fact that most of them knew who the groom was, and every attempt to try on something truly simple had been thwarted until she flat out insisted if she didn't get to try on simple and elegant dresses she would leave the store.

The next one was probably the best so far, which was a bit of a relief. At least this one wasn't covered in ruffles, bows, lace, or glitter. It was, however, completely skin-tight all the way down, with an A-line skirt that didn't sit quite right over her hips. "Nope," she called out of the dressing room. "We're done here."

Minxia thanked the sales girl, trying not to see the look of disappointment on her face at having not made the sale. Of course, whoever sold the dress for the Elric-Argyros wedding would probably be in for a little bit of five-minute fame themselves, particularly depending on if they worked for a designer directly.

"Where to now?" Minxia asked, feeling more than a little glum. "I don't suppose there's anything or anyplace that isn't going to try and make me look like a fashion model out of 'Tackiest Bride Monthly?'"

"Some of these dresses were lovely," Angelique pointed out. "They just weren't your style."

"Would _you_ have worn them?" Minxia challenged.

"Well, probably not." Angelique shrugged. "Though there were a couple I might have considered, depending on what style of wedding I was having." She paused on the street corner, then turned left. "The last place is down here. They have good reviews, but they're very small. From what I understand the owner is the primary seamstress." She didn't sound too impressed. "But they're not one of the big-name fashion firms."

"I don't care," Minxia said, feeling almost relieved. "At least maybe I'll get to try on something that won't have Thrakos laughing at the altar."

Her spirits went up a little when they found the shop, which did have a very nice storefront, with several dresses in the window for bridesmaids as well as wedding gowns. To her relief, none of them were hideous, and none of them were terrifyingly fluffy.  
The sign over the door read _Kamille's._

"This is much better," Minxia voiced her thought quietly aloud as she and Angelique stepped inside.

A petite dark-haired woman in her forties, dressed in a nice dress-suit of soft green and wearing thin gold-rimmed spectacles smiled as she came out of the back room. Her hair was up in a simple twist out of the way. ::Good afternoon, ladies,:: she smiled. ::What occasion can I help you with today?::

::A wedding,:: Angelique spoke up first, and nudged Minxia forward. ::My friend is getting married in July, and we're trying to find the perfect dress.::

::Of course,:: the woman came forward, holding out her hand. ::I am Kamille Marchand. Welcome to my shop. Please, try on anything you like, and if you don't find the perfect dress, we will create it.::

Minxia knew that designers could make complete originals, but as much as she knew Thrakos' parents, and her own, were willing to spend, she just couldn't see spending the expense for an individual designer gown.

Her expression must have leaked her thoughts because Kamille gave her a knowing look. ::You will find my prices are most reasonable. But please, let us first find a dress that says _you._:: She turned and went straight to her racks, eyeing them thoughtfully for several moments. Minxia and Angelique stood and let her work. There was already a completely different feel to this store than the others.

Finally, she began to pull dresses. She did not pull a huge pile, but she merely chose three.

None of them had bows, ruffles, or glitter. Interestingly enough, not all of them were white. In fact, one was a pale blue, the other a very pale sagey green.

::Traditional wedding colors are often preferable to modern fashion,:: Kamille explained as she hung the options up where they could be better seen. ::Both greens and blues are traditional colors of fortune and blessings on the couple here in Creta. Forgive me if I guess incorrectly, but from your accent you are Amestrian, and by your coloring and features, also partially Xingese.::

The woman was good. Minxia nodded.

::I thought so. Well, I do know that red is a traditional color in Xing, and would also not be out of place here, though more as an accent color.::

::Not red,:: Minxia said with a subtle shake of her head. ::I mean, it's lovely, but I'd prefer something more understated.::

::You could stand at the altar in a burlap sack and every eye would still be on you,:: Kamille pointed out, though her smile was gentle. ::Try these on. They will give me an idea of what will match you best.::

She didn't say Minxia had to like them or that one of them would be perfect. With a nod, she took the dresses into the small dressing room in the back.

The white one was actually the fanciest of the lot, having a full skirt, but a fitted bodice with long sleeves trimmed with a delicate, though understated, lace pattern that covered the sleeves and bodice, then cut away in interesting designs asymmetrically down the skirt, leaving most of the skirt exposed plain white silk.

The blue, she felt, was not her color, but Minxia couldn't say she disliked the cut. There was a hint of Xing about it, in the higher neck and lack of sleeves, coupled with a fuller skirt instead of the straighter Xing style.

Her favorite, to this point, was the light green, which had a softer silky look instead of being extremely shiny. The skirt was full enough to fall loosely over the hips and down, but did not bell out hugely, and the bodice had a simple yet sculpted neckline and short sleeves. She wasn't thrilled with these sleeves either, but they at least didn't have weird little poofs on them.

Each time Kamille looked at her, made some comments about where things fit, or what looked off –all of which Minxia agreed with- and then had her move on. When they were finished, the designer had a page of very neatly written, tiny-lettered notes and, to Minxia's surprise, a sketch!

::What do you think of this?:: Kamille asked, holding out the page.

Minxia took it, and her jaw almost dropped through the floor. Thankfully she managed to keep enough composure that she simply stared for a moment, before nodding.

::Yes. That would be absolutely perfect!:: But how much would the woman want for it?

::This, in that fabric,:: she gestured to the soft green, ::I estimate will cost four hundred Cretan lira.::

She managed not to stare, if barely. Custom designs in the other stores had been twice that much.

Again, her face had apparently failed her, or Kamille was used to this. ::I do not believe in price-gouging my customers over the name on their clothes,:: she said with a note of pride. ::I prefer to let my work speak for itself. It has served me well, and what matters is that you are happy with what you get, Miss Elric.::

Minxia blinked. ::How did you know?::

Kamille smiled. ::In my business, how could I not?::

**May 23****rd****, 1984**

_Relax. Breathe. Tune everything out. Clear the mind. Let stress go._

Once again, Cal sat on his bedroom floor with the door closed trying valiantly to succeed in the same basic meditation exercises he had been working for days. He had still not managed to find what he would call a semblance of true calm and focus… just boredom and frustration.

_ Bacon Cheeseburger… with fries. _

Where had that come from? Cal sighed, opened his eyes, and realized that he was smelling something through the door. He heard Charlie in his room, music blaring, and guessed that his son had brought home a snack. Cal's stomach growled. "Damn it," he grumbled, smacking the ground with one hand before he stood up.

"Still having trouble?" Alyse asked from the bed, where she was reading a book.

Cal sat down next to her. "I just don't get it. No matter how many times it's explained, no matter how hard I try, or how easy I try, whatever you want to call it, I just can't do it."

Alyse sat up, resting a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "So maybe you need to find a way to meditate that doesn't require you to hold perfectly still in complete silence."

"But Ethan said—"

"I am well aware what he said," Alyse shook her head. "But that doesn't mean that's the only way to get 'Zen,' as it were. What you need to do is find a state in which you are the most relaxed and at ease mentally. You're terrible at sitting still."

"Fair enough," Cal shrugged. "What would you suggest, oh great and brilliant expert on staying calm?"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere," Alyse replied. "Just think about when you're the most at peace."

"After sex," he replied without having to think.

"Second-most relaxed."

Cal offered her an 'if you insist' smile, and decided not to say 'after lunch.' "When I'm working out," he said, realizing in that moment that the words were true.

"Are you able to clear your mind when you do?"

"If I'm pushing hard enough." Cal could usually forget about his problems when he was focused on pushing himself. He wanted to make sure he did exercises right, to keep from hurting himself, but also because he_ liked_ to push himself to his fullest extent. "Not every exercise, but some."

"Then there's your answer." Alyse kissed his cheek. "Find what allows you the clearest focus and least crowded mind, and try this then."

Cal kissed her back. "I knew I married a genius."

* * *

Franz did not tell his children -or anyone else he knew- that he was having coffee with Wendy Gartner. Despite his insecurities and the thoughts that had crept into his head since, he hadn't been willing to cancel after having promised to show up. Besides, he kept telling himself, it was most likely she really was just lonely and glad her neighbor was back and wanted to spend an afternoon talking.

The fact that she was his age, attractive, and available, had nothing to do with his decision.

For that reason, Franz decidedly dressed casual, going for khakis and a dark green polo shirt.

When she met him at the door, Wendy was dressed similarly casual, in heather-gray pants and soft, short-sleeved lavender knit top. "Good afternoon," she smiled as she let him inside.

"Good afternoon," he replied politely. "I hope I'm not late."

"Since my clock is still striking four, I'd say you're on time," Wendy assured him. "I suppose I should have expected military precision."

"Does that mean you're not ready for me?" Franz asked, teasing ever so slightly.

"Oh I didn't say that," Wendy chuckled. "Coffee's just finished percolating and I just got off the phone with my grandkids."

Ah, a safe topic of conversation. Franz smiled. "And how are they doing?"

"Lively and well," Wendy replied as she led him into the kitchen where two coffee cups were already waiting with cream and sugar on the counter. "Not that Emma tells me much over the phone that anyone but her mother understands," she said, smiling. Franz understood that. He was familiar with toddler babble. "But Harold and Kevin like to talk."

"What do they like to talk about?"

"Harold mostly likes to tell me about their dog and the adventures he makes up in the back yard," Wendy said as she poured coffee. "Kevin plays baseball this time of year, so he loves to tell me about his games… every single inning."

"At least you know you're getting an enthusiastic narration," Franz chuckled.

"What do your grandchildren talk about?" Wendy asked as she handed up a cup of coffee and gestured at the cream and sugar. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Franz added cream but no sugar. He had never been one for heavily doctored coffee –unless it was occasionally spiked. Sara had always been the one who liked a little coffee in her cream and sugar given the opportunity. Not that office-sludge often did. "Well Gabriel's at that age where boys are into anything that has wheels or makes loud noises, and he loves wild animals, so lately it's been all about cars, trains, and anything he saw on his last zoo trip with really big teeth." He watched Wendy mix her coffee, noting that she also liked it with cream, but just a little bit of sugar. "Rosa is our ball-player, though this is her first year." His granddaughter had decided to try baseball this year. The school sponsored a summer co-ed team. "They have a game this weekend, so since I got back too late for the first one, I figure I'll go cheer them on."

"Oh you'll enjoy it," Wendy assured him. "Did you ever play sports?"

"Only for fun," Franz replied, following her into the living room, where they took opposing seats, him on the couch and her in an armchair. "My friends and I goofed off and played all sorts of things in the summer and after school, but I was never good enough for any of the school teams that required try-outs."

"They were that difficult?"

"I wasn't that interested." Franz shrugged. "I was more the studious type, honestly."

"And yet you went into the military." She blew on her coffee and sipped.

"My father's influence, and inspiration," Franz explained, enjoying the aroma for a few seconds before he sipped the coffee. It was excellent: clearly an Aerugean import. "He was military during the first altercations with Drachma, decades ago. I was a little boy at the time, and I wanted to be like him in any way I could, even though I knew he had demons I couldn't fix after his experiences. I wanted to make him proud, and to understand him." _I told Sara once it was her Dad that my Dad called the inspiration for moving on… that I was starting to understand my father's survival pain. I had no idea then what it really felt like to have survivor's guilt. Not until I lost you, Belle. _"So I joined up in time to fight _against_ Xing as a private: spent some time in East City. Eventually got convinced I should go officer corps instead and ended up in Central for training."

"And you've been here ever since."

"I made the mistake of getting myself assigned to President Mustang's office." Franz smiled wryly. "They've never let me leave."

"You must be good at your job."

"It also kept Sara and I out of the same immediate line of command." It came out before Franz could think about it. He hadn't meant to bring her up.

Wendy either didn't care, or was a great actress. She nodded. "That would make sense, with the rules on fraternization. Still, I don't think you'd have been in the same office this long if they didn't find your work valuable. Most of the soldiers I have known, even officers, have moved several times."

"We were both fortunate enough to get long-term postings," Franz nodded. "It made having a family much less complicated."

"Have your children had the same fortune?" Wendy asked. "They're both at Headquarters as well aren't they?"

He had to remember that she had been their neighbor for years. It was possible that she and Sara had talked more than Franz remembered. "They are. Trisha and Roy are both assigned to Central in general, but their superiors try not to send them out of town too often, and not at the same time. James has a girlfriend, but she's studying at the University." Franz had not been surprised when he found out James and Krista were going out. In fact, he would have been pleased that it cleared the air and ended any last vestiges of rivalry between him and Ted if it hadn't been for Ted's reactions to that compounded with what happened to his team in Xing. That had nearly been a disaster.

That it hadn't was only the stuff of Elric family legends. _I bet Mustang spent a lot of time wanting to strangle Ed._

"I'm sure she's glad he's home too then," Wendy replied, clearly unaware of his inner monologue. "James went with you, didn't he?"

Franz nodded. "Him and Roy both. We're fortunate everyone came back. This turned into more than a little bit of a family affair."

"I only hear what they tell us on the news," Wendy admitted. "And what little I can get out of people I still know at Headquarters, but sometimes they don't know much either given their positions."

"Do I want to know what you've heard?" Franz asked between sips of coffee.

"Probably not," Wendy chuckled softly. "Though all of it complimentary about your part in commanding, and there are a lot of people speculating that the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother were involved in whatever it was that completely through the Syndicate into disarray."

"What do you think?"

"I think that it would be entirely in character, given their past exploits," Wendy replied. "Though no one seems to have spoken with them directly on the subject."

"And you probably won't see any interviews with them in the news," Franz admitted with a shrug. "At the moment, they're here in town visiting family." Which didn't admit they had ever been anywhere else. "Though one of my cousin's daughters is getting married this summer, so we'll all be going to Creta for the wedding."

"That sounds lovely," Wendy smiled, her eyes lighting up at the mention of a wedding. "Destination wedding or Cretan groom?"

"A bit of both," Franz said. "They went to high school together in Pylos and have been a couple ever since. The wedding is there because there are many family wedding traditions that matter to_ his_ family quite a bit. Ours is a pretty flexible."

"How refreshingly different to have the groom's family want a say," Wendy chuckled. "Does the bride mind?"

"I don't really know, but I doubt it. She's more practical than anything." A trait that seemed to run down both sides of the Elric line. Not that Franz' family was any different. His whole family –father, mother, sister- were nearly as stubborn. He sometimes considered himself the least of them, which was worth a laugh. "Certainly more so than some people I can think of. Did they really pass a new neighborhood association rule against planting exotic flowers?" He had found the notice in the pile of mail Trisha had neatly put on the dining table for his perusal.

"Oh, that!" Wendy nodded. "It was just because Don Pullins' yard tried to eat Mary Vans' cat."

"It what?" Had he really heard her right?

"Yes, he planted this large exotic Aerugean plant. Not that it did very well here, but he took awfully good care of it until the incident. It was supposed to eat insects, or so I'm told, but it was large enough that it caught on to old Fluffers' tail one afternoon and when it was all done the cat was missing an inch of fur and the plant was half shredded. They both complained to the neighborhood association and exotic plants were banned."

"But not cats?"

"They figured it was easier to ban the plants." Wendy rested her cup on her knee. "Most of the neighborhood loves cats."

This was true. Franz chuckled. "Remind me not to bring home any Cretan ferns."


	8. Chapter 8

**June 1****st****, 1984**

If he had realized he would get to spend even less time with Minxia when they got back to Creta than he had in Xing, Thrakos would not have been so eager to get home. As it was, the women in his family—and Angelique—were always running off with her somewhere making wedding plans. There were so many plans! He had been to enough formal functions in his life that Thrakos wasn't surprised or overwhelmed by the sheer amount of details involved in deciding everything for themselves, but it was much more complicated than watching and showing up in a suit.

However, it seemed that the women in his family expected him to only do just that. It was only Minxia who would ask his opinion on matters. What did he think of various color schemes? Which set of really expensive china that the palace had available did they want the wedding dinner served on? Did he have a preference on the food, the wine? At least the tasting day had been enjoyable. Even with nibbles and sips he had come out of that full and slightly tipsy.

The lack of immediate involvement left him at loose ends several times. Since he had taken time off his other duties to go on the trip with Minxia, he didn't have to be anywhere.

"You look bored."

Thrakos looked up from the magazine in front of him on the table to see a familiar male face. "Uncle Ziro!"

"The one and only," Ziro grinned as he dropped into the chair next to him. "We just got back from visiting Larise's family in Bueaire."

"That sounds fun."

"Actually, it was," Ziro chuckled. "I got lucky. I like my in-laws." He gave Thrakos a slap on the back. "And lucky you, huh? You finally talked your Minx into coming home."

"After Xing, it wasn't too hard," Thrakos shrugged. He also wasn't entirely sure how long Minxia would be happy in one place, but that was one of the things he loved about her. He would find a way to keep them both happy. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy traveling around to sites with her, as long as they didn't get drawn into international incidents.

"Don't sell yourself short." Ziro smiled in understanding. "A spirited girl like that isn't going to be frightened into settling down by a little danger."

"Yeah, well, Mom and the girls may scare her off," Thrakos made a face. "I'm beginning to think a scandalous elopement might have been less trouble."

"I think Minx can handle a little girliness."  
"Yeah, well, if I have to hear one more gushing conversation about shoes or altar cloths I may scream."

"Getting quietly drunk is easier," Ziro assured him.

"Is this your idea of good advice?" Thrakos asked his uncle.

"No, it's my idea of survival." Ziro chuckled. "Just don't tell your aunt I said so. I enjoy being married."

"Took you long enough."

"I wasn't lucky enough to find the right girl as young as you did."

Thrakos shrugged, but his uncle was smiling still, so the comment was made in good humor. Not that he ever really saw his uncle in a bad mood. "I'm lucky," he nodded. "Minxia's amazing. I just wish we had a little more idea of our life direction, where things are going after this, besides together of course."

"Well, it's not like the family is strapped for cash, so you've got some time to figure that out. Your job's pretty flexible at the moment. Hers… is somewhat freelance. I assume you're not planning to live in the house with your folks."

"Hell no," Thrakos shook his head. "I love my folks, but I'd prefer a place of our own."

"Have you looked at places?"

"A couple. We haven't had much time to ourselves." When they had, Thrakos preferred actually having time to themselves to talk, and cuddle, rather than running all over the city even more. Though they had looked at a couple of nice little places; two townhouses and one fairly spacious apartment.

"Are they big enough for a family?"

Thrakos nearly choked. "Does a first place have to be?"

"Depends." Ziro grinned wickedly. "One positive of marrying later, that wasn't a worry."

"You didn't want kids?"

"Not when I was your age." Ziro shrugged. "It's a little late now, but we do a lot of traveling, work for Arius and good will ambassadorial work. That wouldn't be a very stable life for a kid. It was challenging enough being a president's son. You know that as well as I do."

Thrakos nodded. His grandpa had been the first President Argyros. There had been one unrelated President between him and his father winning the elections. His father had run mostly unopposed since, or won by a landslide. "I have no idea what that would do to our lives right now."

"Add more chaos, and probably a lot of joy when you get past the shock?" Ziro teased. "But I'm kidding. You've got more than enough on your mind with just getting married and settled into a place and figuring out all of this other life stuff."

"That's for sure. Anything else I should know?" Thrakos was almost afraid to ask.

"There's one thing. Being around your Minx has greatly improved your Amestrian."

Thrakos blinked. It hadn't really occurred to him that they weren't speaking in Cretan. Of course, Ziro spoke not only Cretan, but Amestrian and Aerugean with almost perfect fluency. "Yeah, but lately what I've worked on most is my Xingese!"

Ziro grinned wickedly. "What matters is, which language does your lady prefer to be wooed in?"

"Does it matter that much?" Minxia spoke four.

"It might when you're in bed."

Thrakos hadn't thought of that. Or, for that matter, the best way to ask that question.

**June 3****rd****, 1984**

There were occasional times when Ian managed to find time to hang out with Bonnie outside of work, just as friends, however tenuous that friendship still seemed at times. Mostly because she wouldn't put up with his natural flirtatiousness getting out of hand.

Ian rather liked it when she put him in his place. Maybe that was why he kept setting himself up for it.

Tonight he was helping Bonnie with getting her design portfolio finalized, and she had in turn agreed to help him read through a scene he had coming up that he really wanted someone to practice with who would be brutally honest about his performance.

They were at Bonnie's; a rare occurrence. The annual Amestrian Music Awards were on the little television in her apartment and take-out Xingese sat on the counter. The only table was covered in Bonnie's design and pattern drawings.

Not that Ian was of much help. He had mostly brought the food, done the dishes, and listened to her murmur aloud to herself as she bent over her work until she handed him a stack of images and said "there are fifteen different images in there, but they aren't collated. I need them sorted out into individual stacks. Then, you can do the same with these." She set a second stack beside him. "They are labelled with the same number code as those. So they should be in the same order."

Ian didn't entirely understand, but her system for organizing her work seemed simple enough to follow. So he got to work, sorting out papers. As he worked, he kept an ear on the Music Awards.

"Think you'll be there next year, after the film comes out?" Bonnie asked after several minutes.

"What?" Ian looked up. "Oh, there?" He looked over at the television. "I doubt it. We're not that good."

"Don't you think so?" Bonnie asked. A slight smile played on her lips.

"Compared to real singing stars?" Ian shook his head. "I mean, we're okay. We're on key and it's good enough for film work, but a film soundtrack going up against the real deal?"

"And what makes you less the "real deal" just because your band came together to shoot a film instead of playing in someone's garage first?"

Ian stopped. He hadn't thought of that. There wasn't one way to become an actor, so maybe there wasn't one way to become a music star. "I still don't think it'll happen," he admitted after a moment, shrugging. "Not that it wouldn't be nice, but I just don't think I'd feel like I'd earned it. I've worked for years to develop my reputation and career as an actor. Jumping straight to an awards ceremony for one singing gig? It wouldn't seem fair."

"In the cutthroat world of entertainment, you're worried about fair? Isn't it up to what people like?"

"Why does this amuse you?" Ian was watching Bonnie's expression now. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I suppose I just like it when you're insecure."

"Gee, thanks." But maybe this was just the moment he'd been looking for. Bonnie was at ease, at least around him, not wary, and she was less stressed working on her designs than she usually was on set in the middle of preparations for costuming or make-up. "If you want to see me really insecure, you should come to my cousin's wedding; Tons of relatives who know my every flaw and embarrassing story."

Bonnie chuckled. "I can imagine. I enjoyed meeting your cousins, actually," she said, referring to the time Ian had brought her over to Great-Uncle Al's. "They seem nice. It's Minxia who's getting married, right? It was a common topic of conversation."

Ian nodded, feeling heartened. She hadn't shut down on him yet. "So are you interested in coming? Just as a friend-" he clarified quickly. "It's on July 20th in Pylos. We're done filming by then."

Bonnie's pencil paused mid-sketch, just for a moment.

It was just long enough for a warning to go off in Ian's head.

"I'm sorry, Ian, I can't."

"Look, if you don't want to-"

"I didn't say that." Bonnie looked over at him. "I'm working another job that week."

"Oh." Well, that was better than the usual turn-down. "Fair enough. I don't suppose you'd come to the Premier of _Rock Hard Hitters_ with me?" It was his most recent release; a supporting role, but a good one, as the clever and spunky younger side-kick of a rough, long-time-on-the-beat police investigator. It was premiering right there in Central at the end of June. He was leaving right after to go to the wedding.

Bonnie shook her head as she stood and picked up a glass of water from the counter. She took a sip and set it down again before turning to look at him. "You couldn't pay me to come to one of the premiers on your arm, Elric. You're welcome to stay home and watch it with me though."

"Stay…" Her face told him she was dead serious. He didn't question it out loud. "From the premier of one of my own movies?"

"It's not about the fame and the glory right?" She crossed her arms and, as usual, Ian had to look very hard at her eyes not to look at what her doing that always did to her chest. "So it's not a big deal. It's not like everyone goes to all of them. You don't need to be constantly in the spotlight. You've got tons of publicity. So skip it. You want to see what happens on the carpet, stay home and watch it on television with me."

"Can we have popcorn and sodas?" he asked impudently, but with a look of sincere hopefulness he knew she wouldn't buy.

As expected, Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes, we can have popcorn and sodas."

"Then it's a deal," Ian replied, "But, I have one condition. There has to be a concession on your part."

"What did you have in mind?" Bonnie looked immediately wary.

"_When _your costumes get nominated for a film or television award, you have to promise to let me pick what you wear and you have to go to the awards show. You _don't_ have to go with me-" he added very quickly given the look on her face, "but you have to go."

Her expression also said she didn't expect that to happen. Finally, though, she sighed and shrugged. "All right, sure. It's a deal. You skip the premier, and I'll let you pick what I wear to the first film awards_ if_ they ever give any of my work a nomination."

Ian stuck out his hand and they shook. For that, he'd consider it a win. Besides, watching everyone on the red carpet with Bonnie might be fun. He imagined there would be a lot of snarky comments and the ability to talk about what people were actually like, instead of pretending that everyone was the best of friends and filming had gone perfectly. He couldn't help the cocky grin that spread across his face, though he tried. "I look forward to doing your wardrobe for a change."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "As if that will ever happen."

"It's at least as likely as me making it to the National Music Awards."

The look of sudden worry on her face was worth it.

**June 12****th****, 1984**

Resembool in the summer looked a lot like paradise, Ed thought as he strolled from the train station through the bit of town that reached out that far now, then past the sheep pens, and out into the countryside with Winry beside him. They hadn't bothered to call for a car. Walking was still the way they preferred to see Resembool. However much the town grew, the walk home was always the same length.

The arrival was always warm, too.

"That's my boy," Ed laughed as he dropped to his knees to wrap his arms around the fur of the large barking pile of white that otherwise would have bowled him over with enthusiasm. Mal's lashing tail and wet tongue were about the best welcome he could have hoped for, except of course, for the hugs of family that followed.

"Good thing he hasn't forgotten you," Aldon teased as he offered Ed a hand up from the ground, which Ed took gratefully.

"He's too smart for that," Ed grinned, giving his son a big clapping hug. "I see Resembool hasn't imploded in my absence."

"Nope, in fact it's been exceptionally quiet the entire time."

"Very funny." Ed shook his head. "What's Mal doing at your house? I thought Urey was watching him."

"He is," Aldon replied as they walked towards the old yellow house. "But Mal likes to come down to our place to play with Yurian, and Art's kids when they come over."

"What dog doesn't love little kids?" Ed looked at Yurian, who was currently in Winry's arms giving his great-grandma a very enthusiastic hug. "Any change?"

Aldon's smile slipped slightly. "No. I'd hoped this whole international incident would shake him out of it…somehow, something, but you'd think nothing had happened in the world."

Ed didn't like that. Urey hadn't been the same since Yurian's birth. Of course, Ed didn't blame his grandson for the sorrow over the loss of his delicate wife, but over five years later, Urey still seemed stuck emotionally. Not in the first agony of loss, but the depression that seemed to have gripped him since his return from his vanishing act. He was alive, but he wasn't doing much more than surviving, and he still avoided Yurian as much as possible. "What about Yurian's birthday?"

"The same as usual," Aldon sighed softly. "He came to the party, then left as soon as it was over, went into town, had a few drinks, then left. I found him passed out on her grave, like every year."

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing," Aldon looked bothered by that too. "Eventually he woke up and went back to Hill House. I didn't even ask him about it. The last time I tried, he didn't come over for a week. It's killing me, Dad, that I can't do anything to help him. He won't talk. He doesn't want anyone to listen. It's like… like he wants everyone to pretend it never happened. Except for Yurian… I almost wish they'd never gotten married." There was heavy guilt in that admission.

Ed wished he could object more strongly, but it had been a very fast and passionate relationship. Its sudden and tragic end had shocked everyone.

He shook his head. "Well what's passed is passed. Do we get to see the newest family member today?" While they had been gone, Art and Deanna had brought their sixth child, another girl, whom they had named Dessa, into the world. She was already three months old and Ed had yet to lay eyes on his latest great-grandchild.

"Art and Deanna will be over a little later with the swarm," Aldon assured him. They stepped inside and closed the door. "I still can't believe they've tied us… beaten if you consider that Deanna's carried them all."

"Art is very lucky she's an understanding woman," Cassie smiled at her husband as she lifted a hot kettle off the stove. "And that they both wanted a large family."

"Are they done?" Winry asked as she set Yurian down and he went back to playing with the pile of blocks in the corner of the living room.

Aldon sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. Art wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked."

"That means no," Ed told his son with a wicked grin even though the idea was a little boggling even to him. Rhiana, their oldest was twelve, down to the youngest boy, Lochlan, who was a little over two, and now the new little one. Art and Deanna's house was as lively and loud as Aldon and Cassie's had been several years before, though having an oldest daughter did change the dynamics just a little bit. "Though at least they've managed two girls, against the odds."

"I'm happy with the quieter house," Aldon admitted as he sat down at the table.

Ed chose to ease himself onto the comfort of the couch. Of course, if not for Yurian, Aldon and Cassie would be essentially child-free. Callista, like Eamon and Lily, had just graduated from High School and would be going off on her own in the fall.

Not that she would be vanishing completely. Callie had decided to go to ECU in East City to study photography with an eye towards working for the news media in the future, as well as selling more artistic work to magazines.

"No reason not to be," Ed nodded, taking the cup that Cassie offered him a moment later with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I have to admit, a little peace and quiet is pretty nice after the last few months. Where's Callie?"

"Over at Art and Deanna's practicing taking photos of moving children." Aldon grinned. "Are we going to get to hear the details of your latest misadventures? The news has nothing but tidbits, and I know you haven't told them much of anything at all that would ever be useful or accurate."

"Of course not," Winry chuckled. "He'll save it for novels as usual."

"You'll hear all about it," Ed promised. "Though if you don't mind, it'll wait until I've enjoyed this cup of your wife's excellent coffee."

"I think we can wait that long."

**June 18****th****, 1984**

Franz was glad his vacation was over. Not that he hadn't enjoyed his days off –and coffee four times over the past two weeks with Wendy- but it was nice to be back in the office where he belonged, at his desk in President Rehnquist's office, where Brigadier General Wessen had been temporarily handling his paperwork to keep it from breaking the desk under its weight.

This meant that while there was plenty to do. Everything was current and—thanks to Wessen's skills—in a working order and organization that Franz had no trouble getting back into the swing of things by mid-morning.

Which was good, since he would be leaving again in just a couple of weeks for Creta for Minxia's wedding.

It was right before lunch when Rehnquist called him in to his back office. Not that it was at all unusual. Franz had already spoken with the President twice that morning briefly on consequential matters. "You wanted to see me, Sir."

Rehnquist nodded, gesturing to the chair across from his office, which indicated a meeting of more serious nature.  
Franz sat.

"I have a serious matter I wish to discuss with you," Rehnquist commented, though his expression, while stern as usual, was not dour. Franz had served three Presidents of the Military directly during his career, and each had been vastly different in their methodologies and their mannerisms. Rehnquist was, to Franz, the most politic and professional in the way government officials might expect. Which was probably why the Assembly had always been generally cooperative with him.

"What matter is that, Sir?"

Rehnquist looked at him for a moment. "I'd like to appoint you as my replacement."

Stunned would have been an understatement for how Franz felt in that moment. Run over by a bus might have been more accurate. "You want _me_ to be President of the Military?" Of course, he had known for some time that Rehnquist was looking to retire but… "Me?"

Rehnquist did not look surprised by his response. "Who better? You've served under three, and you handled Xing commendably."

"I took advantage of situations caused by the enemy and unruly subordinates."

"Exactly, and you assisted in a critical peace-keeping mission that aided a foreign ally. You know more about the inner workings of this office than anyone else in Amestris, possibly even me. You'd be really _good_ at this job, and the suggestion got near unanimous approval from the Assembly."

"Only near?" Franz asked with a wry smirk.

"Old man Wiggins thinks you're too young because you're under sixty." Rehnquist shrugged. "Since that describes almost every President we've had when they took the job, I'm not inclined to take his comments too seriously."

"I'm going out of country for a few weeks," Franz pointed out. "May I have that time to consider this?"

"Of course. Minxia's wedding certainly comes first," Rehnquist smiled. "At least I don't need to worry about putting in any kind of political appearance. I'm sure Amestris is already well represented."

"I'd say so," Franz agreed. "Thank you, Sir. I'll give you my answer when I return."


	9. Chapter 9

**June 20****th****, 1984**

"You sure you're not really a peasant?" Will teased his brother-in-law as he watched Mao turn off the lawnmower, and wipe the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief.

Mao chuckled. "Not for a very long time. Why, did I miss a spot or something?" he glanced back at the lawn, but his grin told Will he wasn't serious.

"No, but you're making me look bad. You did that in half the time it usually takes me."

"Why is that?" Mao asked curiously.

"Water breaks, usually," Will admitted, grinning as they both walked inside. "Or I'll get distracted by an idea and run in and write it down. If it's during the school year half the time it's because I get a call from a student panicking about an assignment." It was always something. "Sometimes it's because the kids interrupt."

"Now that I can understand," Mao said as they moved into the kitchen and Mao pulled out a glass, filling it with cold water. "There are days I do wonder how Jiu and I managed running things and raising three kids, and I had advisors and palace staff and Mom to help out. How you and Ren manage everything while both working impresses us both."

"Oh, it's not so bad," Will assured him. "You learn, and my parents were always a big help. I think it was harder to let Minxia go, and let her go to school in Creta, than having all three of them home ever was." He had never regretted giving his daughter the opportunities that had made her life what it was now, but he had missed having her around terribly, letting her go to boarding school. "I'm not sure what I'll do when they're all out of the house."

"Invite us to stay more often?" Mao suggested. "Tao certainly seems to be handling things fine at home without me."

"Do I detect a note of regret?"

Mao smiled and shrugged. "Well, it would have been nice to have given him more direction, but he learned everything he needed from me years ago, and it's really better this way. Jiu and I will go home once Xing has stabilized and has gotten used to having Tao as Emperor. It would have been trouble for him if people kept looking to me. Besides, he's still got Mom."

Mei was certainly a force to be reckoned with in her own right, and had more than enough experience to serve as an advisor and understanding ear. "He'll be just fine," Will nodded. "Any news from there while I was out?"

"Meifen called," Mao leaned against the counter as he drank. "Tao and Shan have been up to their eyebrows in negotiations and meetings, requiring the Clans to renew their promise oaths to the Empire, and settling old disputes that have cropped up again thanks to this mess. Tao has put Shan in his old position within the military officially as of last night, after conferring with the Generals, who apparently universally approved the appointment."

"As if it would be wise to argue right now," Will quipped.

"It _would_ be unwise in the given political mire," Mao agreed. "Meifen said they also named the new head of the Tiahuan Clan at this morning's open Court. They've chosen a collateral branch of the family line, through one of Teno's grandfather's younger brothers. His name is Wousen. He's thirty, married, with four kids: one son and three daughters."

"Sounds like at least his marriage is good. What's he do?" Will asked curiously.

Mao smiled. "He's a carpenter. He owns a furniture company, but he started out building everything himself and has worked up since then. It's still all hand-crafted quality work, but he has fifteen employees working for him and ships throughout the Empire for special orders. Turns out we have a couple of his pieces in the palace. He was one of the gentlemen on Chizan's list of "potentially trustworthy" relatives that Tao asked for a few weeks ago."

"Did Meifen mention Chizan by chance?" Will asked, more because he knew Ren would have wanted to know the answer to the question if she had been here. She and Jiu were out shopping for groceries, and who all knew what else. They never seemed to run out of places to go or things to see…or buy, lately, though both were thankfully frugal.

"Only in the passing reference," Mao shook his head. "Though when I spoke with Shan yesterday he did mention they're still talking to each other. They just don't seem to have moved past the friendship they had before. Which, I admit, is all right by me. There's no rush."

"Definitely better than hurrying into something," Will agreed. Thankfully that hadn't happened with Minxia. Even he had been beginning to wonder if Thrakos would ever manage to convince her to hold still long enough for a wedding. "Speaking of hurrying, I expected the girls home by now. Do I want to know what our wives are shopping for today?"

Mao chuckled. "Outfits for Minxia's wedding."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ren asked her daughter as she turned in a slow circle in front of Kamika and Jiu. The dress she had found was a conservative fusion of Xingese lines and Amestrian flare in a green that matched but was several shades darker than the green that Minxia had informed them was one of the colors for the wedding: a light sagey color, coupled with a light sea blue, perfect for a summer Cretan wedding, and traditional Cretan colors.

"I think it's great, Mom," Kamika breamed. "It's very flattering."

"Well that's good," Ren chuckled. She'd hate to look frumpy at her daughter's wedding, or outdone by the groom's side. She had no intention of bankrupting the family on a dress, but it was one of the few moments she missed having access to the near-endless seeming Imperial funds that she had rarely made use of as a girl. "This is going to be very formal."

"It's very elegant," Jiu smiled. She had already purchased her dress, though being the aunt of the bride, Empress or not, meant she had a little more leeway on her choice. Kamika, of course, would be wearing a bridesmaid's dress, so she was shopping more for things to wear to other events.

"But stylish," Kamika cut in again. "It's perfect Mom. It'll knock Dad's socks off."

"Well then, I'd call that selling point," Ren said, hoping that was the case. She always dressed well, and Will was always complimentary, but it had been a while since she'd had the chance to wear something that got the kind of looks she had gotten when they first started going out. She _wanted_ him to look at her the way he had when she was twenty, or even thirty. She looked forward to modeling it for Will that night when she got home. "Well then, if that's everything, I suppose we should find where Mich has been hanging out and head for home." Her son had driven, since he had a few things he wanted to do, but had promised he'd be around the shopping part of downtown by the time they were done. They had decided to tackle the Mall for the widest variety of options.

"I think he's probably in the food court," Kamika suggested with a chuckle as Minxia stepped back into the changing room. "I saw a couple of his friends from high school over there as we were coming in."

"Then it's probably a good bet," Ren agreed through the doors. "Male friends or female?"

That got a snort out of her daughter. "Female, of course."

**June 24****th****, 1984**

"You know, it's been a very long time since a handsome young man asked me out for tea."

Franz chuckled as he shrugged. "I can't imagine why not, Gracia, but I hardly think I qualify as a young man."

"Compared to me, you always will be," Gracia Hughes smiled from across the table in the little tea shop in which they sat. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me about that you couldn't do in the family kitchen?"

That, was the more difficult part of organizing this little meet-up; admitting the reason. Franz sighed and took a sip of his tea before he met her gentle gaze. "I wanted to ask you something that I can't really ask anyone else in the family, but I'd like to keep it quiet."

"I'm intrigued," Gracia admitted. "How can I help you, Franz?"

"I was wondering how you dealt with… considering dating someone after your husband died."

Gracia did not answer immediately. Instead, she looked thoughtful for several seconds, and stirred cream into her tea. "It was difficult," she admitted, "certainly at first. I was lonely, but there was part of me that was still in love –and always would be- with Maes. It still is," she added. "I worried about what the family would think, even though I knew that, as protective as Maes was, he would have wanted me to be happy, and to be taken care of. I worried if it would change my memories of him. There are many types of love though, and I discovered that there was nothing wrong with wanting the companionship of another human being outside of just family or entirely platonic friendship."

"Did you ever consider remarrying?"

"Briefly, once," Gracia admitted, which startled him, "But we both agreed that we were better off as good friends. That was many years ago."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"He passed away almost fifteen years ago."

"I'll…take that as a no." Franz tried not to feel embarrassed. He hoped it wasn't a painful memory either. Gracia was old enough it was likely all of her past romantic interests were dead. "And how… could you tell if someone was interested in you romantically for more than just conversation?"

That made Gracia chuckle. "The same way I did the first time… typically mediocre pick-up lines."

"I've never experienced that," Franz had to point out. He had dated regularly before Sara, and had more than one serious relationship, but he had usually been the one doing to the advancing. "Though I was told my pick-up lines were typically above average. I'm afraid… unless you count Sara, I've never been in the position of being 'the hunted.'"

"Are you now?" Gracia got to the point with her usual insightfulness.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Which is why you're here for female insight?"

"I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to," Franz nodded. "I certainly don't want to talk to my kids about this. I certainly couldn't talk to Ed or Winry… and my parents would never really understand. It's not the kind of thing we talk about, and my father's health isn't great. They don't need the stress." He fully anticipated that it could be anytime tomorrow or three years but he would eventually get the call that his father had passed. "You're the only person I thought could offer what I'm looking for."  
Gracia nodded. "Well I'm certainly flattered. I suppose the two important questions I have are if you think she's really interested in you, and what you want that answer to be."

"I'm not sure, about either," Franz admitted, trying not to sound too frustrated. "I've been invited over for coffee several times, and the woman in question…well, she's been a widow far longer than I have." He sipped his tea. "Her daughter is grown, she doesn't live nearby. We… we have a lot in common. I'll admit…she's attractive. I'm flattered… if she's actually interested, but she hasn't said anything outright, and I'm half afraid to ask, in case I've misread the situation."

"Let's presume for a moment that the subject comes up," Gracia's expression had turned thoughtful, her voice speaking in a clear hypothetical, "And that this nameless woman _is_ hoping for more of a relationship with you. What do you want?"

"That's the hard part." Franz drained the last of his tea cup, wishing for a moment it were something stronger. "I feel guilty for even considering it. It's been a year-and-a-half… and yet it seems like that's a very short amount of time. It feels…too soon, and yet like a lifetime." He wasn't sure he was explaining himself clearly, but Gracia was nodding as if she understood. He would have to trust that she did. "I know I'm not ready for anything serious again… anything permanent. What I had with Sara—I can't imagine finding that with someone else again. But as you said…that doesn't mean it's not possible to love someone differently. I just… I hadn't given it any thought until now."

"Well you have quite a lot on your mind for someone who hasn't thought about it. But then, so did I," Gracia assured him. "It's not something you have to decide immediately. You could just wait and see what develops. If she's interested, she'll make it plain eventually if you don't show signs you've caught on."

"How can you be sure?"

She smiled, and saluted him with her tea cup. "Women at that age usually don't bother to play around."

**June 25****th****, 1984**

Ted rarely found himself called into General Kane's office directly. Typically, he was under the command of Whitewater, not the Skyfire Alchemist. He'd been loaned to Shock more than once. So this had to be something big. At least, he half hoped so. He had been done with his leave for weeks, but he hadn't been assigned anything he considered interesting, aside from helping aid in finishing up the repairs of Central HQ with a little judicious use of alchemy. That, at least, had the positive effective of putting the alchemist offices back in fully functional order.

Maybe this meant he would finally be assigned to something productive. He didn't really want to go back into combat –his dreams were bad enough still from his last experiences- but Ted was tired of feeling like he'd failed somehow. Uncle or not, Franz had put both the promised reprimand and commendation in his file.

Ted just hoped this didn't have to do with the former. "You send for me, Sir," he saluted sharply as he stood in front of Kane's desk.

The General looked across that large oak desk for several moments before nodding briskly. "At ease, Proteus. You're here because I've assigned you to a new team."

New team. Ted nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Kane gestured to his secretary. "Bring them in, Smith."

The man nodded and opened the door once more.

Three State Alchemists entered the room, only one of which Ted had ever seen before.

Lieutenant Colonel Felix Tringham was a friend of the family, if a more distant one. Ted knew he had joined in the war effort against Drachma, and had kept the commission when the war ended. His skill with plants was apparently inherited, but his botanical knowledge was also useful in research.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Trevor Bass," Kane gestured to the second man; a middle aged fellow with graying hair, tall, and solidly built, though just a little soft around the gut. "The Sifter Alchemist."

"Sifter?"

"He can determine the composite elements of just about anything and tell you if it's ever been altered before, just to scratch the surface. He's just transferred in from East City."

Kane turned to the third person in the line. "Lieutenant Colonel Rochelle Wales, Deluge Alchemist. Most talented water expert we've had since Fischer and the head of this new little group. She's also an excellent tactician." Wales looked to be about thirty-five, maybe right about Tringham's age, certainly a good bit younger than Bass. Her dark hair and flint-gray eyes gave her a hard edge though. There was nothing soft about this woman.

Three Lieutenant Colonels; Ted wasn't sure if he should be flattered or worried. "So what am I?" he asked cautiously.

Deluge gave him a hard glare. "The rookie."

Ted bristled. He'd been in the military for three years, and he'd just finished duty in Xing. Okay, so that hadn't been stellar, but he was hardly new. "I'd prefer _the ringer… _Sir." Technically, she outranked him. They all did.

"We'll see what we can do with you." Deluge didn't look impressed. "I expect real cooperation out of all of my team members and for everyone to pull their own weight. You think you can keep up?"

Ted bit his lip just in time to keep 'try me' from coming out of his mouth. He was being tested, and after Xing he couldn't entirely blame him. "I do."

"Excellent." Kane clapped Ted on the shoulder, his grip a little firm as if he knew how tightly Ted was reigning in his temper. "I'd like you all to take a couple of days to get to know each other and practice working together before I see about assigning you to a mission together that I have in mind for you."

So there was a reason behind putting together this particular team. Well, at least they weren't likely to get assigned to some useless backwater. Though he wasn't sure he liked the snarky smile on the Deluge Alchemist's face. "I'm looking forward to it, Sir."

"Sir," the other two saluted in near unison.

"Very well. Dismissed." Kane turned and went back to his desk.

Ted followed the other three alchemists out of the room. The worst part about this assignment, was he did feel like a rookie in comparison. All of them had been military long enough that, even being State Alchemists, they had been promoted past Major. That meant they were also good… very good. Ted hoped that meant Kane thought he could live up to the rest of them. "So… what kind of _ice breaker_ did you have in mind?"

* * *

Ted was sorry he'd asked when, less than half an hour later, he was dodging shards of ice, particularly stubborn whip-like vines, and the ground kept trying to dissolve out from under his feet as he did his best to counter each of the other alchemists in turn. Not that they were all targeting him alone, it was an every alchemist for him-or-herself battle royale on the outdoor alchemical practice grounds.

Ted ducked a flying rock only to twist and jump into the air to avoid another vine attempting to lash around his leg. He sent a jolt of ground rolling back in the opposite direction and felt a moment's satisfaction of watching Felix Tringham trip, duck, and roll out of the way.

A wrap of cold wetness slapped across Ted's face and, for a moment, he felt a twitch of panic as he couldn't see or breath. He brought up a slice of air, slashing at the water-wrap and breaking free into a forward tumble that took him several feet by the time he came back up, bringing up a wall at the same time.

Ice shattered against it.

A shout across the way came from one of the other men, and Ted had the feeling someone else was dealing with a similar problem.

"I'm out," Felix's voice called.

_At least I'm not the first,_ Ted thought with a bit of grim satisfaction. He was breathing with only a slight heaviness. His time in Xing had honed his reflexes, and he felt battle-heightened, which was probably why he hadn't been taken down yet. None of his opponents had been in Xing; though their transfer to Central had been partially because of their involvement in hunting down Syndicate members.

His wall began to crumble, and Ted didn't wait for it to go. Instead, he sank the ground below him with sudden force, and dropped into the hole as the jet of water spurted through his dirt wall and right over his head.

Which worked for about two seconds, until the hole started to fill with water. _Wrong move, Proteus. _Ted cursed himself silently and pushed with the earth, launching himself back upwards, through the stream with as much force as he could muster and sending thick mud shooting everywhere.

"Damn i-_gagh_!" Sifter gasped as he took a face full of mud and staggered backwards, wiping it from his face. "I give," came out mildly garbled as he stumbled towards the side of the practice area, reaching for a towel.

_That means it's just me and Deluge._ Rochelle Wales was definitely a scary woman.

Ted landed, going for a different tactic as he used humidity to thicken the air around him, making it physically denser and using it as a shield to avoid the next attack.

Wales was grinning. "It's just you and me, Pup."

"That's Proteus, thanks," Ted quipped as he send the "shield" of air flying at her more like a discus.

She dodged it with a jump and a spin and came down, sending his own solidified humidity back at him like a boomerang.

Ted dodged, dropped, and nearly ripped himself in half in a split before he spun on his hand, bringing his legs around and coming back to his feet. _Wish grandpa had seen that one. _He tossed a hail of stones her way as a distraction more than anything else, and dodged to the left, hoping to find a way to flank her—

—Only to find himself falling into a mire as the ground beneath his feet gave way to a barely covered pool, and he tripped and smacked his face into it. Sputtering, he scrambled to his feet to find her standing above him, her foot coming down on his back.

"You win," Ted finally gasped, spitting muck out of his own mouth as he staggered to his feet. Okay, so Kane knew how to pick 'em. He held out his muck-covered hand for a shake.

To her credit, Wales took the hand and shook it firmly. "You'll do, Proteus," she said. "We should practice that combined mud-sling on purpose sometime. It might be a very effective deterrent when dealing with unruly crowds."

She was serious. Okay, perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad. Ted nodded. "I like the sound of that. Does that mean I've passed your test?"

"Oh no," she smiled, and it was a slightly feral grin that made him nervous again. "We've only just gotten started."

* * *

_Author's Note: 6/4/2015 Hello readers! I'd like to apologize for the more sporadic posting schedule lately. Back to job hunting, summer schedule has hit, and things are a bit chaotic. I will continue to update as possible but, like last summer, anticipate a break while I catch up on chapters. Hope everyone is having a good start to June! _


	10. Chapter 10

**June 28, 1984 **

Ian couldn't remember the last time he had watched a premier on television instead of being in attendance, even for films he wasn't in. The major actors at the studio were always invited to view each other's premiers. It was good for business.

Yet here he was, on Bonnie's couch, watching it through the screen of her television set. He wouldn't actually get to see the film in its entirety this way, just the opening carpet walk and various interviews, but he had promised to do this, and in the name of friendship –and eternal hope of maybe some sort of relationship with her in the next twenty years- he was drinking a cola and eating cheesy popcorn and Aerugean tacos.

Not that it was unpleasant. It did mean he could make whatever comments he wanted about whomever he saw on screen—and whatever they said in their little interviews—without worrying about them hearing him. "I can't believe she's wearing that," he commented as he looked at one of the actresses not in the film, but invited to the premier, and the very unflattering slate-gray dress she was wearing that was just… wrong.

Bonnie groaned. "I told her not to wear that."

"Is that why she insisted on it?"

"Probably." Bonnie shrugged. "Kannie doesn't like me much."

"Any particular reason?"

"She has as much professionalism as an aardvark and I told her so?"

Ian stared at her. "Didn't you get in trouble for it?"

"Oh, Tanner told me not to do it again, but he happens to agree with me, so it wasn't much of a lecture."

"Do I want to know what she did to get you mad?"

"She complained about her costumes."

"What didn't she like about them?"

"They weren't the right size."

Given he'd never known her to get that wrong, Ian doubted it was the case. "Were they?"

"They were _her_ size," Bonnie smiled, a little meanly. "It's not my fault she's not as scrawny as she thinks she is." She sighed. "I don't get why half the girls I make clothes for can't just be realistic. It's not like they're even fat," she gestured at the television in disgust. "I don't get nearly as many problems from the men. Except you," she said, giving him a nudge in the ribs with an elbow.

"When do I ever complain?" Ian asked defensively.

"Not complain, problems," Bonnie repeated. "You're the only one I have to worry about being _too_ thin for half his costumes."

"Hey, I'm trying to make you happy here," Ian grinned, holding up his third taco. "At least I'm normal again, right?" For him, anyway. His nerves had cost him a few pounds filming the rock star movie.

"Stealing my taco is supposed to make me happy?"

Whoops. "Sorry. I didn't realize—"

"I'm kidding, Ian," she replied.

The little… at least she felt comfortable teasing him right? "Well that's a relief," he popped the rest of the taco into his mouth. "I'd hate to think I was being a bad guest."

"So you're not sorry you're missing the five-star cast party afterwards?"

"Are you kidding?" Ian chuckled. "I always starve at those things. Five courses that wouldn't feed a cat, and I have to mind my manners, make small talk, and take very small bites." He shook his head. "This is much more my style… and better company."

"Then why did you ask me to go with you?"

"Better company," Ian repeated with a little more emphasis. "Do you know how many really boring dates I've had for those kinds of things?"

"At last count I believe your fans put the number at seventy-two."

Ian didn't even try to deny that number, though it was a little high. They were probably including every girl he'd been in a magazine or movie with in that number. "Yeah, well, more than half of them can't have a decent conversation about anything, and most of the rest like to talk about themselves. Every time I've tried to take a girl who's just a friend, they've had another date… usually her boyfriend." In one case, a husband. "They're good for business; you get seen, you're more of a team player, you get more press."

Bonnie looked concerned, as if she hadn't really thought about what these things meant for the careers of the actors. It surprised him. "Will you get in trouble for not showing up?"

"Nah, I talked to Tanner about it." Ian shook his head. He hadn't exactly told Tanner _everything. _"I told him I had a pressing matter to attend to and couldn't make it."

"This is a pressing matter?"

"Well I'd have been lying to say it was a family thing," Ian's grin widened. "And yes, yes this is. How could I go back on my word? Besides, it's nice to be able to snark about it like a normal person."

Bonnie chuckled. "See, I told you it could be fun this way."

Ian casually draped his arm across the back of the couch, keeping it away from Bonnie's shoulders or any kind of making-a-move gesture, as the television interview moved on to another of his co-stars. "Let's see what old 'can't remember his lines' has to say."

**July 2****nd****, 1984 **

Minxia tried not to be nervous as she waited with Thrakos and his sisters in the parlor where she had met his family upon their own arrival. Still, it was difficult when Thrakos, Lori, and Gia were all dressed in their best afternoon clothes, and nervous about the arrival of this particular relative; Thrakos' mother's Aunt, Maritsa Valancia. Minxia had been warned that the old lady was a bastion of tradition, extremely picky, and predisposed to dislike anything that varied from the way she thought it ought to be. She also, apparently, already disapproved of the marriage, even having not met Minxia or seen Thrakos since he was fifteen.

_I hate family politics. _Minxia had conceded to the importance of a good first impression for the sake of familial peace—at least through the wedding—and worn a lavender dress with matching short-sleeved jacket. Her long hair was up in a twist on the back of her head. Fortunately, her matching gold-and-amethyst jewelry had been with her on her arrival.

"Relax," Thrakos smiled at her, though he looked a little nervous himself. "You look fine."

"Says the man who has adjusted his tie three times in the last two minutes," Minxia quipped in reply, though she felt some sympathy. Thrakos and his sisters had not painted fond memories of this woman, and Lori had seen her a couple of years before, and had reaffirmed that she had only gotten more unpleasant and persnickety with age.

"But we have to invite her to these things," Thrakos had grumbled. "She's very important in Mom's family."  
Minxia had learned a lot more about the maternal side of Thrakos' family the past couple of weeks, as he tried to teach her all of the important people she needed to know, how they were all related, and how _not_ to offend anyone. Apparently just being polite and friendly wasn't enough. Great-Aunt Maritza was the living matriarch of the family, being the eldest child of the line, and unmarried. Since it was just her and her sister, she had insisted on keeping her family name. It was a long family line that came down through the old Cretan nobility, and so the name was still respected through many associations, and certainly qualified as 'old money' given its formerly aristocratic position in the now democratic society.

"You'd think my Uncle and Cousin being Emperor of Xing would count as noble enough," Minxia commented very softly as they waited.

"It's not your Xingese half she dislikes."

That was all there was time for, before they heard footsteps in the hall. Then the door opened, and Thrakos' parents came in, escorting a thin rail of a woman with steel-gray hair, in a very traditional dress-suit of slate blue. There was a dignity about her, but a stern expression fully at odds with the joy of the upcoming occasion.

They joined Thrakos, Minxia, and the girls, before Thrakos' father smiled and made introductions. ::This is Miss Minxia Elric, the bride.::

::So, this is the mixed-blood.::

::Aunt Maritsa!:: Thrakos' mother's tone was slightly scolding, and certainly offended.

Minxia felt more than a little of the Elric temper rising up her spine at the woman's words, but she forced it down, compressed it, and controlled it. ::Yes, ma'am,:: she replied, surprising even herself with the almost-amiable tone. ::I come from a family of heroes, activists, and talented historians and alchemists, and also the esteemed family of Xian, whose humble beginnings led to the attitudes and abilities that have brought more stability to the Empire of Xing than the past ten generations. I am, indeed, fortunate enough not to have only one incomparable family line, but two. I am honored that you noticed.::

For several moments, Maritza gave her a very hard stare. Minxia met her gaze evenly, but not confrontationally. She wasn't about to give the woman ammunition. She could almost see the thoughts flying behind those eyes, trying to find a way to save face or find a clear fault in Minxia's behavior.

Instead of responding to Minxia, the woman spoke to Thrakos' mother, as if Minxia wasn't even there. ::Typical. Just what I expected. Utterly common and unfit to bear.:: She shook her head and turned away muttering about the ::dilution of peasant influences.::

::Now really, Auntie,:: Thrakos mother followed her aunt with a look of consternation and tired patience born from years of experience with the woman.

::I'm sorry, Minxia,:: Thrakos' father apologized sincerely as soon as the woman had left the room. His thin-lipped expression belied well-controlled anger. ::She is, I assure you, the most difficult person you will have to deal with.:: Then one corner of his mouth twitched. ::That was very well said. It's a shame you haven't gone into politics.::

::I'll leave the lobbying to Thrakos,:: Minxia chuckled, letting out a long slow breath of relief. ::But thank you.::

::That was a great face, did you see her expression?:: Gia didn't even try to hide her grin. ::Serves her right. She was awful to me the last time I saw her.::

::What did she do?:: Thrakos looked at his youngest sister, startled.

::Told me I looked like a squashed toad in my favorite green dress.::

Arius Argyros looked like he might explode.

Thrakos looked like he wanted to go after the woman and beat her.

::It's all right, I got her back,:: Gia continued, holding up both hands. ::Not that she could ever prove it was me, but there was a little frog in her wine glass the next afternoon at her social picnic.::

::Giada…:: Thrakos' father's tone was mildly disapproving, but Minxia could tell he wasn't really all that angry.

Instead, he started chuckling, and they all laughed together.

::Old Auntie Maritza really is the worst of it,:: Thrakos assured Minxia, ::Though I think she'll think twice before trying to match wits with you again or just straight up attack you. That was a brilliant response.::

Minxia shrugged. ::I'm not intimidated by anyone; you should know that by now. I don't want to antagonize her, but I'm not going to sit by and let her insult my family.::

::At least it was brief,:: Lori commented. ::When she met Cousin Alia's fiancé she grilled him for nearly half an hour, insulted him to his face repeatedly, and got in an argument with_ his_ mother over protocols.::

::Wow.:: Minxia didn't ask why they kept inviting the woman to weddings; there were just some things you couldn't avoid, and sometimes family was one of them. At least her Great-Grandfather on her mother's side, corrupt an Emperor as he had been, hadn't been alive to muck about with her childhood. ::Should I be worried?::

::Not to fear,:: Thrakos' father assured her. ::We have plenty of plans in mind to keep her distracted and away from anyone she might have a major fight with.::

::Good,:: Minxia nodded. ::Because if she gets cross-wise with Uncle Edward, we won't have to worry about ordering enough fireworks.::

**July 10, 1984**

"I'm still getting used to this anonymity thing," Mao commented to his sister as they walked the few blocks from the Argyros family home to the old Palace where the wedding ceremony of her daughter and Thrakos would be happening in just ten days' time.

"Enjoy it while you can," Ren chuckled, enjoying the beautiful day, even if it was warmer here along the coast than it was back home. "As soon as you get introduced at the reception, half of Creta will know you're here."

"Good thing I'm retired then," Mao nodded.

"It's more fun this way," Jiu chimed in, agreeing. She looked far more relaxed than Ren had ever seen her on visits to the palace in Xing. "No huge entourage. No one telling us we can't go into cute little shops we happen to come across. No stiffly-formal schedule."

"For you anyway," Will commented, chuckling. "We've got plenty of all of that."

"That's because she's your daughter," Mao replied. "When Meifen gets married, we'll have just as much to go through."

Ren enjoyed the banter. It wasn't like there weren't enough family members to qualify as an entourage if Mao and Jiu had still been actively ruling. The four of them, Michio, and Kamika had arrived in Creta that morning, and Minxia and Thrakos –with Minxia's friend Angelique- were the ones taking them to see the palace.

_Funny that I may be the only member of my family _not _married in a palace._ Her wedding to Will had been beautiful, and perfect in her mind, but far less extravagant than what her brother, or his sons, had experienced.

Ren was a little surprised at how well her daughter was putting up with the insanity of what was turning out to be a relatively elaborate wedding, given Minxia's preference for simple elegance.

"Here we are," Minxia grinned as they came around the block and finally got a full view of the palace that had dominated part of the skyline for the entire walk.  
As many ancient buildings and grand palaces as Ren had seen and lived in during her life, the ancient palace at Pylos was, indeed, a grand spectacle. Tall, airy, with intricate columns of carved white marble. It was surrounded by gardens that were in full bloom, a riot of large colorful near-tropical blossoms that Ren knew would never grow in her garden back in Central, but they were delightful to look at. This time of the summer, all the colors were out in full force.

Ren had actually been here once before, with Will, back when they were traveling a lot for his research. That had been before Minxia was born, so it had been quite a long time.

The building was as much a museum as it was an old building only rarely rented out for auspicious occasions. There were rooms full of artifacts and antiques from over a thousand years of Cretan history; vases, books, tapestries, paintings, furniture, maps, and much, much more.

The tour mostly focused on the rooms being used for the wedding: the wedding itself was going to be in the old royal audience chamber, which already had the build in staging and seating needed. The vaulted ceilings, painted frescoes on the walls, and intricate multi-colored tiled floor made for a colorful, tasteful setting that wasn't at all austere.

The dinner and dancing to follow was actually planned to be outside on the lawn of one of the largest formal gardens.

"I just couldn't stand the idea of not using the gardens," Minxia said as they strolled between beds of bright yellow and blue blossoms. "There's a formal dining room, but this is so much more inviting."

"It will look amazing in pictures too," Ren smiled, though she knew her daughter liked it mostly because it was outside, and even a formal garden was less stuffy than the royal dining hall inside.

"Is the escape route to your get-away car faster from here?" Will asked Thrakos with a knowing grin.

Thrakos laughed, but he nodded. "There's a garden gate that leads down to the back parking lot on the property. I figured that was the best place to leave my car."

"What kind of car do you have?" Ren asked, curious. It had never really occurred to her that her nearly-son-in-law owned a vehicle, given how much traveling he had done lately.

"Oh, it's not much," Thrakos shrugged, though there was a heavy note of false modesty in his tone. "She's just a '79 Phoenix convertible in metallic deep-sea blue."

"Just?" Minxia snorted a laugh. "If that car _were_ a girl she'd be spoiled rotten."

"Which is why only my favorite girl gets to ride in her," Thrakos leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek and a squeeze of the hand he was holding. "I'll whisk you away to our fabulous honeymoon cottage where no one will bother us, or try and make you wear fancy dresses," his voice dropped to a near-whisper at that last.

Ren tried to pretend she couldn't hear him, but Will reached out and squeezed her hand, and she was quite happy to smile into her husband's eyes. There was a lot about Minxia and Thrakos' lives that reminded her of their own early years dating, and married. They hadn't stopped traveling together until Minxia's birth had determined the time for them to settle more permanently in Central.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Will asked, nodding towards the pair in front of them.

Ren nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Ted took a sip of the cup of coffee in front of him on the kitchen counter of Felix Tringham's home as Felix caught his two-year-old son up in his arms as the boy tried to make a break for it to avoid his before-bedtime bath.

"Not tonight!" Felix grunted, grinning as he hefted the toddler, who was giggling, over his shoulder. "No escape for you, Mel! Try again tomorrow," he said as he handed Melvin to his wife, Mikena, who was smiling as she took the boy in her arms.

"Your bath toys will be sad if you don't play with them," she reminded her son as she headed for the stairs in their little town-home. "Flora's already finishing up her bath."  
Flora was their six-year-old daughter, who had chattered happily at Ted all through dinner, loving having a new person to talk to. Both of the children had their mother's curly dark-blonde hair.

Ted watched Mikena carry the boy upstairs as Felix returned to his own cup of coffee. "You've got a very energetic family."

Felix laughed. "You should meet my cousins. My Uncle Fletcher had six kids, and they've all got two, or three, or four of their own."

"Sounds like my family," Ted admitted, thinking of his brothers, and Reichart in particular. Every time he turned around his older brother seemed to have spawned another bouncy, but undeniably cute, child. "I always wondered as a kid what it would be like to live in a house with less than six kids."

"Less sharing," Felix smiled. "It was just my older brother Derrick and I at our house. We got along pretty well for brothers, but I always kind of liked the chaos at my cousins' house."

"Does that mean you're planning more kids?" Ted teased, testing the waters of this new friendship with his teammate.

Felix sipped his coffee, but was still smiling when he finished. "Planning? No. Not right now, anyway. Kena would probably kill me. She really likes working." He had mentioned during dinner that Mikena worked in an accounting firm. "What about you?"

Ted almost choked on his coffee. "Me?"

"You got a girlfriend? Somebody special?"

Ted shrugged, trying to fight off the uneasy feeling he got whenever he thought about women lately, Clarina in particular, who always seemed to come to mind when the subject came up. "Not really. I'm focusing on my career at the moment."

"Okay," Felix set down his mug and gave Ted an annoyingly knowing look. "Who was she?"

"Try they," Ted replied, failing at not sounding at least slightly bitter. "Let's just say I've had a lot of bad luck in that area and leave it there, all right?"

"Sure, sure, if that's what you prefer," Felix waved it off as if it were of little consequence to him. "So long as it doesn't affect your performance on the team, it's none of my business. We can always talk about something else, like, what do you think of the team assignment?"

"I'm honestly not sure what I think. I feel like I screwed up somewhere, getting assigned three babysitters on my next team." Ted shrugged. He hated sounding like a child being punished, but he sort of felt like it.

"Is that how you see it?" Felix looked surprised.

"Isn't it?" Ted looked up at him.

Felix shrugged. "Well, when I talked to Kane the other day, when he asked me if I wanted to be on the team, he mentioned he thought you needed more of a challenge."

"He did?"

Felix nodded and sipped his coffee. "Yeah. He wanted to be sure the rest of the team could keep up."

"I figured everyone was mad at me about Xing."

"It's not your fault," Felix should his head. "What happened is what happens to State Alchemists in times of war. We're major targets because we can do more than almost any weapon they can throw at us, even rocket-based ones. I have to tell you, I was quite happy to be one of the few assigned to stay home. Kena was certainly happy about it." He shrugged. "I've seen the reports through the office. You were doing your job. Your team just ran into bad luck."

"You should hear Vera talk about me." Ted frowned. "As far as she's concerned it was entirely my fault."

"Don't listen to her." Felix should his head. "She's hurting, same as you are. She didn't only lose two team-mates, she lost a man she was in love with. That'd make anyone a little nuts for a while. She'll understand eventually. Frankly, I'm impressed you've held up as well as you have. Some guys crack under that kind of pressure. It happened to a lot of us during the war with Drachma."

"What about you?"

"I… not as bad as some," Felix admitted. "Dad took it worse. When Derrick died, it hit all of us. My father was furious with me afterwards, when I said I was going to take the offered commission and remain in the military. He's never liked how the military handles alchemy, even now after all the changes. He came to fight in the war because Uncle Fletcher was coming, and because Derrick and I refused to sit home while our country was invaded. Derrick's death… for me, it was more of a catalyst."

"Did your old man ever forgive you?" Ted asked.

"Mostly." Felix smiled sadly. "He understands now, I think, but he's never really liked it. I think the only thing that really got him past it was when I met Mikena here and gave him grandkids to distract him." That came with a chuckle. "He and Mom visit at least once a year and we try and reciprocate."

"At least my family has a long tradition of military service." Ted could be grateful for that. No one had thought it at all odd for him to want to be a State Alchemist. "And with my brothers, my parents will _never_ have a reason to bug me about grandkids," he added with a chuckle. "So, do you think Deluge is always this much of a monster, or is she just trying to break us now?"

Felix snickered. "From what I've heard from others, she's pretty much always that way."

"Well, this is going to be _fun_."


	11. Chapter 11

**July 12, 1984**

Ian did his best not to feel the odd-man-out on the trip to Creta with the pile of family he was traveling with from Central. Aside from Uncle Franz, he was the only one there who wasn't traveling as part of a couple… or a full family. James and Krista reveled in the chance to spend time together with no reason to be ripped apart, so Ian rarely saw them unless they felt like being sociable, and in the evenings since Krista preferred to go to bed earlier than either James or Ian. Trisha and Roy had both of the children with them, though Rosa and Gabriel spent quite a bit of time with Franz on the train, enjoying time with their grandfather. That meant that Roy and Trisha were also rarely in evidence on the trip.

Ian did not bother to ask how they were spending their time.

Coran and Gale were also on the train with their boys, who found Ian's stories of work as an actor interesting, but not as cool as the more exciting work that James and Franz did at Central HQ. At least, the boys found it exciting.

For Ian, it was an oddly lonely trip. He regretted that he hadn't been able to get Bonnie to come with him, though he entertained himself by telling stories to Gabriel and Rosa, and his nephews, and chatting with whoever was available at any particular moment. Though, several times, he found himself waylaid by fans if he stepped out of the sleeping car the family had reserved for the trip, since they took up enough berths to make it worth it. Going down to the food car almost always took a couple of extra hours. Not that he minded too much. It was good PR to be friendly with fans when he ran into them.

When hiding in the berth, he also had time on the several day trip to read a couple of books he never seemed to get around to. But often, he worried about Ted. He didn't like the fact that his little brother had declined the option of coming out to Minxia's wedding with the rest of the family. He would be the only one not in attendance, and work or no work, Ian didn't buy the excuse that he really needed to get familiar with his new team in the military before they were sent out on their first mission.

Or maybe he did. Ian had watched his brother –the dependable one; the one who had his life together –or had before Xing- drink himself stupid over the girl who wouldn't have him. He'd listened to Ted –who he was sure didn't really remember his honest ramblings that night- lament those events, and his own guilt and surety that it really had been at least partially his fault, and his actions in the war, and that they wouldn't trust him with any real missions again. Ian wasn't sure when he had become 'the brother you can have a good drunken cry with' but he was glad it had been him, and Ted hadn't been alone in a bar.

Coran's reaction when Ian had divulged some minimal details of that night had been surprisingly unconcerned.

"You've never lost a girl you loved," Coran replied as they sat across from each other at a table on the train, drinking up-too-early morning coffee. "Or watched people suffer because you couldn't help them. Neither of us have the way Ted has," he added after a moment, though his expression was somber. Ian wondered what kinds of patients his brother had seen over the years where auto-mail hadn't been an option, or the implants had been rejected, rare as that was these days. "But this may be the way he needs to deal with it, and get over it. Throwing himself into his work is certainly better than wallowing in the guilt and letting it stop him."

"I guess I just don't see why he'd skip Minx's wedding."

"Would you want to be surrounded by happy couples?" Coran asked archly.

_Now that you mention it, I'd really prefer having a girl with me, yes. _"Fair enough." Ian shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Still, it's a really big decision to sit out a major family event."

"You've got a point there. Even Urey's coming." Coran eyed him for a moment, considering. "I admit, I'm a little surprised you didn't bring a date."

"I couldn't talk anyone into coming," Ian quipped.

"You mean you couldn't talk the one you wanted into coming." Leave it to Coran to pick up on things Ian was sure he hadn't mentioned to his oldest brother. It wasn't that he didn't get along with Coran, but the years between them and their much varied lifestyles didn't make for a lot of heart-to-heart talks.

"Actually, she had perfectly good reasons for saying no," Ian admitted. "I figure there will be plenty of girls to dance with at the wedding. Even a few we're not related to," he added with a grin. "Thrakos' sisters are supposed to be very pretty, and several of their friends from college will be there."

Coran shook his head. "Well at least one of you isn't going to let it get you down."

"Hear anything from Urey lately?" Ian asked. There was a certain heaviness to Coran's tone every time that particular brother entered his thoughts.

Coran shook his head. "Not directly. I saw him the last time we went to Resembool to visit Mom and Dad a few months ago, but he doesn't usually call me. What about you?"

Given they had shared a room through most of their childhood, Ian was probably the closest to Urey, but he hated to admit how little they spoke now. "He doesn't call as often as he used to," he replied. "I happened to catch him at home the other day. I called to talk to Grandpa and he was out, but Urey answered the phone."

"Talk about anything interesting?"

"Only if you like cattle farming or ancient Drachman history. That's what the latest book he's reading is about." Ian shrugged. He had just been glad Urey was willing to chat at all. Ian was beginning to think his brother would never move on after the death of his wife, despite the years that passed. The last time he had asked Urey if he was ever going to continue with his original plan to move to Central and work helping Uncle Ethan with the alchemical production and creation of pharmaceuticals based on their own research, Urey had completely shut down on him. Ian had stopped asking after that.

"I'm glad he's coming," Coran replied after a quiet moment. "It will be good for him to get away from the house. Maybe it will shake him out of this rut."

"I hope so." Ian put on a smile. "Maybe I can convince him to have a little fun."  
Coran chuckled. "Maybe. If he suffers from your kind of fun, you might break him in other ways."

Right now, Ian wasn't entirely certain that would be a bad thing.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Pylos was relatively uneventful. Ian caught a catnap and worked a little on memorizing his lines for his next project, which he would begin as soon as he got back to Central. Then he helped his brother carry all the luggage that a family of four generated –Ian required far less himself- as they were met at the train station by multiple cars, with drivers and the compliments of President Argyros.

"I could get used to this," Ian chuckled as he rode in a car with Coran, Gale, and his nephews.

"What, the glamorous life of a film star isn't like this all the time?" Coran quipped, though Ian knew his brother was teasing. He had seen Ian's relatively meager apartment. While he had gathered a few nicer comforts over the years –a new couch instead of used, a decent television, a quality mattress for his bed- he made a point of putting a good portion of his money away with each job, knowing he would need it eventually. Still, he was beginning to wonder what he was going to do with it all. A nicer apartment meant little if he didn't have someone to enjoy it with.

Still, Creta looked like it would provide him with several days of distraction. Minxia's wedding and, as he found out relatively quickly upon arrival at the Argyros family home, Thrakos' two very lovely sisters.

Ian grinned at Minxia before he looked at Gia, bowing over her hand. "I knew you were marrying into money, Minx. You didn't tell me you were marrying into a family of such _beauty_."

Thrakos' youngest sister flushed with pleasure, even as she straightened slightly, as if determined not to melt under his gaze.

Lori chuckled. The older sister, still young, elegant and –if Ian remembered correctly- unattached, was lovely as well.

Minxia rolled her eyes. "Careful Ian. I can assure you there's more press circling around her lately than you get at one of your premiers."

"Well I should hope so," Ian chuckled as he straightened up. "You're a lot prettier than I am, and more important. After all, you're the respected archaeologist, and it is your wedding." He was just a guest here, and he was all right with that. "Though perhaps one of these two beautiful ladies would like to show me around?"

"I could do that," Gia offered.

Ian couldn't have said why, but he found himself noticing Lori's amused look at her sister's behavior. He grinned, and turned back to Gia. "I'd like that."

**July 14, 1984**

"Where's Cal?"

Alyse looked away from the mountains outside the windows of the train car as Lia sat down across from her at the little table. "In our compartment," she replied. "He wanted some time to himself while the kids are occupied elsewhere." Gloria, Charlie, Eamon, Lily, and Aeddan had all gone up to the observation car, where the tables were larger, to play cards and eat lunch.

"Ethan said much the same thing," Lia admitted with a chuckle. "Though I think he's taking a nap."

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

"He's had a lot of late nights back home, thanks to work," Lia smiled as she set her cup of tea down on the table. "That, and late nights worrying about what the kids are up to." Both of their eldest were eighteen and recently graduated, and Alyse knew that meant that their lives were busy on a whole new level.

"And you don't worry?" Alyse asked.

"Oh of course I do," Lia shrugged. "But I spend all my time with teenagers. Eamon and Lily are smart, capable, and far more level-headed than most people. If I can't trust them now, I'll never get any sleep when they start college." The twins were splitting up for the first time in their lives, and both going in different directions. Alyse couldn't help but wonder how they would handle it. Lily was going to ECU, where her parents had gone, on a music scholarship, where she planned to double major in music performance and teaching. Eamon was going west; here actually, to Pylos. He had been accepted to the University's sciences program, where he was planning to study zoology.

"I can't believe they'll both be gone this fall." Alyse shook her head. "I don't know how I'll take it when Gloria goes off to college, and we still have time. I'd be a wreck if it was now."

Lia smiled and sipped her tea. "I just keep telling myself they both have more common sense and self-preservation skills than Ethan." The statement made both women laugh. "By the time Gloria graduates, you'll be fine. Cal on the other hand… how is he?" her tone shifted to a gentler one. "He seems better lately, but I know he's good at putting on an act for others."

That was certainly putting it mildly, but Alyse nodded. "Better than he was," she answered. Lia was one of the few people she could talk to openly about Cal's ongoing struggles. "Since he started exercising to focus instead of trying to sit still, he's doing better."

"Is that what he's doing now?" Lia asked. "I figured he'd want you in there too, if that was the case." There was a knowing twinkle in her eye.

At her age, Alyse refused to blush. There were reasons she had insisted on a private compartment. Gloria and Lily were sharing, and Charlie was bunked in with Eamon and Aeddan. The adult couples had their own spaces. "That's for distraction. For focus and actually thinking, being alone works better."

"I can see that."

"Traveling through West Amestris was difficult for him," Alyse admitted after a moment. "Too many memories, I think; from his childhood, and from the war with Drachma. Though he's feeling better now that we're past it." Well into Creta, nearly to Pylos, there was nothing to give him nightmares or remind him of the past he had spent years burying, but it had never died. Though Alyse knew Cal's real frustration –he hated that he needed to take medicine for this at all. He still harbored doubts over his own inner strength, and his inability to just "man up" and move on, despite knowing –she knew he knew- that it didn't work that way. Lots of soldiers –almost every State Alchemist who had been in a war that Alyse had ever met- dealt with these issues sooner or later, and to varying degrees. Alyse had refrained from saying it, only because she knew Ethan had already done so- but Cal had been taking medication for his anxieties and his post-war nightmares most of his life: they just hadn't been ones a doctor would have approved of.

Alyse didn't want him to feel like he had to take the medications for it either, but they worked. The change in Cal was impossible to miss, and it was positive. She would do anything she could to help him get to the point where the need was minimal, or not necessary at all, if such a thing were possible.

"I'm glad to hear that," Lia replied. "He should never have had to go so long without proper treatment."

"_That_ was his own fault," Alyse pointed out. It was something she no longer felt bitter about, just sad. "At least for not being entirely forthcoming with the councilors, or they would have insisted on helping him earlier. He's admitted as much."

"They know more now than they did when we were children," Lia countered, though she nodded. "The new methods are much more productive, and the new medicines much better and less invasive. Ethan was telling me there are even some alkahestry techniques they use in Xing that are supposed to be useful in extreme cases, but they're not widely used because only a small number of alkahestrists have the ability to do them."

Alyse nodded. "I remember my father mentioning that healing involving the brain is particularly tricky and dangerous, given how complicated our minds are. That's why the treatments are rare, and usually expensive." Cal and Ethan had also apparently agreed that such severity wasn't needed in this case. Not if Cal put in the effort on his part to follow Ethan's orders, and his suggestions.

If nothing else, Cal was possibly in the best shape Alyse had seen him since his twenties and early thirties, back when they had met. That was certainly not something she was going to complain about.

* * *

"So is Randy going to ECU too?" Gloria asked Lily as the two young women poured over Cretan magazines and tourist brochures of Pylos and the surrounding areas. She tried not to be envious of her cousin, who had graduated from high school in May and was going to be vanishing off to college in a couple of short months. It was weird enough that they were leaving Eamon here at the end of the trip.

Lily looked up from a large spread that looked like ornamental gardens near the ocean. "He is," she said with a smile. "He's going to major in music too, though he doesn't seem to be able to pick between cello, guitar, and singing yet."

"Can't he do all three?" Gloria asked curiously. She had never really considered that majoring in music might be complicated.

"And keep his sanity?" Lily chuckled. "He can certainly take practicums and lessons in all of them, but as for which he may choose professionally, it takes a real virtuoso to master multiple disciplines." Still, Lily looked quite happy that her boyfriend would be going to college with her. Gloria could understand why. Randy was not only multitalented, polite, and good-natured, he was beyond average levels of cuteness. She wished more of the boys in her class had the maturity and good looks of her cousin's boyfriend.

"You'll have to scout out all the good places to hang out for me," Gloria grinned. She had every intention of going to ECU herself when she graduated –she had no doubt she would get in with her grades- and she wanted to major in journalism, particularly investigative reporting.

"When I'm not in the practice hall?" Lily chuckled. "Of course I will, though I doubt it will be hard to find the places worth hanging out. Mom and Dad pointed out several places when we went out to look at the school. I expect if we ask, your aunt and uncle will also have lots of ideas since they were there at the same time as my parents."  
Whereas neither of her parents had even gone to college, which Gloria found weird, given how smart her mother was, and how good she had been reported to be in school. But then, she had known what she wanted to do, and she was good at it, and she had just gone out and done it. Her father… well, she wasn't even entirely certain her father had actually finished high school. While he had opened up a little about his less-than-shiny childhood, Gloria very much doubted she had heard everything. At least she knew his warnings came from life experience. Not that she had ever really needed them, but she could imagine they were much more impactful for Charlie. "We should ask after the wedding," Gloria suggested with a small chuckle. "I'm sure Aunt Ren is far too worried about things to think about anything else. Once we arrive, she and Mom will probably try –and fail- to keep their noses out of all the plans. Mom can't go to a wedding without helping out, even if she's not supposed to be working."

"As if you aren't just as nosy," Lily said knowingly.

"At least I don't butt in on people's plans," Gloria raised her head with dignity. "Investigating who had been egging lockers in the school was a perfectly respectable and responsible thing to do." She had managed to discover the culprits too – Roald and Trevor from the eleventh grade – and when she had reported her findings to the principal, both boys had been apprehended egg-handed. Gloria had gotten to write up the school newspaper scoop of the year, and had even won a student journalist award when the newspaper sponsor – Mrs. Phelps the history teacher – had submitted it without her knowledge. "I'm certainly not going to try and mess with the wedding. Besides, who would cause trouble at _this_ wedding?"

* * *

"This house of yours is amazing," Ian grinned at Gia as they walked down the hallway of the second –or was it the third?- wing. Ian had stayed in some grand places, or at least worked in them for filming during his career so far, but he had never gotten to spend much time actually admiring those houses. The Argyros ancestral home was beautiful, and his tour guide just as lovely, if not more so.

Gia had been more than happy to show him around the house and the grounds. She had even offered to show him some of the more fun places to hang out around town. There were quite a number that, even to his surprise, she knew fairly well, since they allowed teenagers in –keeping the bar and dance areas separate. Ian wondered why Amestris didn't have more teen-friendly club establishments.

"Thank you," she smiled, responding in lightly accented Amestrian. She had assured him that she wanted to speak in his language, for practice, even though he could get by in at least passing Cretan. "Not that I had anything to do with that, but I enjoy living here. It's not nearly as much of a museum as the palace, but my family has collected a lot of fascinating historical treasures and artwork over the years." Her eyes lit with that expression Ian ascribed to history buffs, like half his family.

"Do you have a favorite piece?" he asked knowingly.

Gia chuckled and took his arm. "Of course I do." She proceeded to not quite drag him down three hallways before they entered a room he hadn't seen yet. It was one of the smaller rooms, though it had a wall of windows that faced one of the loveliest gardens Ian had seen since his arrival. "This, right here," she gestured to a small porcelain vase on a pedestal in one corner.

Ian leaned in closer, but kept a safe distance. It was probably priceless. It was also, he was surprised to find, actually interesting enough that even he liked it. The vase was glazed in a riot of colors that swirled in rainbow patterns and then scratched with ancient Cretan patterns, that stood out pale and nearly white against the colors. "It's beautiful." He smiled over at Gia. "Almost as pretty as you are."

::What are you doing back here?:: a disapproving female voice asked coldly.

Ian turned with Gia, who looked slightly annoyed, though the expression vanished being a well-practiced nod of respect. ::I am showing one of our guests around, Aunt Maritza,:: she said to the older woman with the severe expression, and just as severe fashion sense. ::To be a good host is one of the duties of a girl of breeding, is it not?::  
This Maritza looked as if she had bitten a sour grape. ::It is. Though I was not aware that meant letting them poke their noses into private rooms.::

::No one's poking their nose into anything, Auntie,:: Gia replied primly. ::This is Ian Elric.::

Ian didn't expect the old woman to know who he was, but a decided feeling of unease settled in his stomach when her eyes lit up with recognition…and her face turned into even more of a scowl. He pretended not to notice and inclined his head respectfully. ::It is an honor to meet you, madam. I-::

::Enough,:: she cut him off sharply. ::You butcher our language. Not that I would expect more from a vagrant actor.:: The last words dripped with derision. ::Why my sister's daughter would allow you alone with her child, I cannot imagine. But don't expect me to approve. Come, Giada, it is time our _guest_ was returned to the public parts of the house.::

Ian and Gia followed the woman back down the hallway. It wasn't fast, given she was moving with a walking stick, though she hardly seemed to need it. He considered trying to engage the woman in conversation –to break the ice- but Gia's face said very clearly _don't even try it._

They were only spared her continued chaperone by the arrival of two gardeners with a question "only Maritza" could solve regarding the gardens where the post-rehearsal dinner would be held.

"Please, ignore her," Gia said in little more than a whisper when they were back in the sitting room near the front of the house and the woman had gone. ::She's old, and grouchy, and opinionated…and thoughtless…and—"

"I get it," Ian assured her with a disarming smile. "And I'm not offended." He honestly wasn't. He'd been called worse.

"Well you should be," Gia said in a huff. "But she's mother's aunt, and the head of the family on that side, so we must endure her rudeness. I'm so sorry, anyway. She doesn't much like foreigners. She really hates anyone who doesn't have what she considers good blood or, more importantly, a "real" job."

"Then I must be doubly offensive," Ian's grin widened.

"She probably thinks you're going to try and weasel your way into my bed, then run off," Gia rolled her eyes.

_No wonder she looked like she wanted to castrate me._ "Well, I've never been a very good weasel," Ian replied lightly. "And all magazines to the contrary, I'm not really the kiss-and-run type."

"I didn't think you were." Gia was finally smiling. This one was coy. "My father says I have a gift for reading people's personalities and intentions."

"Even actors?"

"You're not really all that different from anyone else," Gia assured him.

"That must ruin a lot of movies," Ian laughed, leaning against the edge of a piano.

"Only bad ones," Gia replied as she sat down on the piano bench. "A really good actor doesn't show through his performance." She set her fingers to the keys, and began to play a soft but lively little melody.

Now she had him curious, and Ian would have paid a week's wages she had done it on purpose. "Do I?"

Gia did not respond for several bars of music. "Only when you do it on purpose."

"And how can you tell it's on purpose?"

"Because now, I've seen you smile," she said, her face flushing slightly. "And you're much more genuine than some of the other performers I've met. You meet a surprising number when your father's the president of a country," she explained. "I think that… you let your sincerity come through sometimes. When your characters are hurting or feeling most, it doesn't feel like acting." Now her surety faltered. "Am I right?"

It was a bold question, but also one that opened her up for failure, after saying she had a gift, it would be a blow to be wrong.

But she wasn't. Ian had never had his acting nailed quite so directly. He was good. He was very good at being all sorts of things he wasn't, but the things he was… he let those out. He tried not to be fake, when real emotion could do what pretending could only try. "That may be the finest compliment my work has ever received," Ian said after a moment. "You're absolutely right."

Gia's grin lit up. "So, can you tell that to my friend Lynett when she comes over tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, but why?"

"She's been insisting for two years that you weren't really crying in the scene in that episode of _Southbeach Romance_ when you played Romero, and Paula died in your arms after you saved her from the shipwreck."

Ian remembered that episode. "Oh no, that was real all right. Though," he admitted, "it wasn't because I was really in the moment. It was because I had just sprained my ankle that morning filming those rock-diving and rescue stunts from the previous scene."

Gia's expression went blank for a moment, then she chuckled. "No wonder the pain looked so real."

* * *

Minxia knew it was silly to feel nervous about showing her mother her wedding dress. It wasn't like her mother had ever disliked anything Minxia had found tasteful. This, however, was far more elaborate than anything Minxia had ever worn. Not that she had seen the final product herself, though several visits since her first visit had made her excited.

"Here we are," she said as she, Angelique, and her mother entered Kamille's.

"What a lovely little shop," Ren beamed as she looked around.

::Thank you, madam,:: Kamille said as she came out from the back, smiling. ::But then, if you are this lovely bride's mother, than I would expect you to have the same delightful taste. You must be Renxiang.::

::Just Ren is fine,:: Minxia's mother chuckled as the two women shook hands. ::I've heard much about your designs, Kamille. My daughter is difficult to impress.::

::Just wait until you see her in my latest creation,:: Kamille assured her. ::She has inspired me to my finest work to date.::

Minxia followed Kamille into the dressing area, while Angelique and her mother were left to wait in the main shop. The flutter of nerves in her stomach settled only as she laid eyes on the final product of lots of work.

The form-fitting sheath, overlaid in delicate and complex floral Cretan lace, was a pale, misty shade that was just identifiable as green. The straps let into a plunging neckline far more dramatic than anything she had ever worn, and the dress would hug the curves to her waist, before rippling out in a fall of silk and lace. It was daring, elegant, and highlighted the unique colors of her complexion. It was reminiscent of images of ancient Cretan goddesses, brought forward to modern tastes.

Minxia slipped out of her street clothes and into the dress with minimal help from Kamille. A bit of a miracle really, she could have dressed herself alone if necessary. Many of the dresses she had tried on required an army –or so it felt- of attendants. That was one of the things she had so disliked about them. This, while it looked complex, was elegantly simple sophistication.

::A perfect fit, if I say so myself,:: Kamille beamed from behind her as Minxia looked at her image in the mirror. ::But, of course, we should go all out to show your mother that you will be the most beautiful bride in Creta.:: She undid the twisted braid Minxia had her hair up in that day, allowing it to cascade downward in rich, dark waves, kissed with the subtle red that highlighted it. Kamille pulled a soft blush-wine colored rose from a vase of fresh stems, nipped it, and slid it easily behind Minxia's ear. ::You brought your jewelry.:: It was not a question.

::It's in my bag,:: Minxia nodded.

Kamille brought out the necklace Minxia had chosen for the occasion – an intricate silver chain of Xingese make and design, holding a pendant of mostly silver, set with a floral pattern of tiny, Xing red rubies and Amestrian blue sapphires, though from it dangled pale green pearls nearly identical to the color of the dress. There was a thick metal bracelet that matched.

::Breathe,:: Kamille suggested before Minxia realized she hadn't in several seconds. ::I promise, you are thin and will not pop a seam.::

That made Minxia chuckle, and then she was breathing more normally. ::Thank you, Kamille. It's perfect.::

When Minxia left the dressing room, her mother's eyes beamed with pride and pleasure. Angelique, ever classy, whistled.

::Thrakos won't be able to take his eyes off you,:: her mother reached out and took Minxia's hands, giving them a squeeze as she looked her over. ::But then, that _is _the idea.::

::Every man in Creta is going to be jealous…and the girls too, when you steal the spotlight,:: Angelique grinned. ::You look amazing, Minx.::

Minxia felt her usual confidence returning at the assurance that this more daring dress was perfect. ::Thanks. Oh, don't cry yet, Mom,:: she exclaimed as her mother's eyes began to look misty. ::Dad's not here to hand you a tissue.::

That made her mother laugh. ::You're right. He'll be disappointed if everyone sees him crying alone, because I've finished already.::

::Of course. We can't let Dad be embarrassed.::

* * *

_Author's Note: 10/8/15 Holy cat whiskers, a chapter! Hello, everyone! As promised, I am back. The story isn't done, but I do have a few more chapters to share after a harrowing summer that turned into a lot of job hunting and figuring out how I was going to get the money together to keep paying for Grad School. Then learning said new job, taking classes, and balancing all the things that are life. :) Hoping that November (NaNoWriMo is coming!) will be as productive for the story as it always is. _


	12. Chapter 12

**July 15****th****, 1964**

The late afternoon sun was glinting off the ocean as Cal lounged on a deck chair, sipping a cool beverage made of crushed ice, soda water, and several tropical fruits. It was refreshing, particularly in the summer heat.

"Well don't you look comfortable."

Cal tilted back his sunglasses and peered up at the woman standing beside him. Fabulous curves, coiffed hair, legs that went on forever… sexy dress in a deep summer blue. "I'd be more comfortable with you on my lap."

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls."

"Nope," Cal reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down so she sat beside him. "Just you."

Alyse laughed, even as she clutched the edge of the chair. "Calvin! Be careful." She glared at him, but there was more amusement than anger on her face. "You'll muss my dress. We haven't even gone out yet."

"Are we going out?" Cal asked, suddenly curious.

Alyse smiled mysteriously. "Well I don't often dress up to stay in."

"Fair enough." Cal set his drink down on the little white wrought-iron side table. "What did you have in mind, gorgeous?"

"Oh… I found a little place I thought you might enjoy." Alyse's grin widened as she held out a couple of tickets.

Cal focused on them for a moment, reading the words _Blue Skies_ at the Club Leone d'Oro. "I didn't know they were playing in Pylos." They were one of his favorite Jazz Bands, aside from _The Frisky Five._ It had been years since he had seen them live.

No wonder his wife looked like a cat in the cream. "I'm told the food at the club is also quite good. It's a high quality establishment."

"Then maybe they shouldn't call it a club," Cal teased, but he pulled her close and kissed her. "You're amazing, but aren't I supposed to be the one romancing you?"

Alyse kissed him back. "I plan parties professionally. I'm not allowed to take _you_ out once in a while?"

"A fair point," Cal admitted with a nod, and a smile. "I guess I should get changed into something more appropriate for a night on the town."

Alyse stood, holding out a hand as Cal got to his feet. She had one of those looks in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry. I've got your wardrobe all picked out."

* * *

As it turned out, "all picked out" meant she had a very fashionable pair of summer weight khaki pants and a blue collared, button down silk shirt that matched her dress almost to perfection waiting in their room, with Cal's favorite pair of comfortable brown leather shoes. Cal left the top button open, of course, but it was a nice effect.

It turned out it wasn't more than a mile to the club, so Cal and Alyse elected to walk, taking in the summer air and admiring the sunset as they walked to the club. Cal slipped his arms around his wife's shoulders, and tried not to grin when some of the other men on the street took second-glances at his wife as they walked by. _That's right, fellas. This one's mine. _

They arrived with plenty of time, got a good table, and looked at the menu. It was a nice club, Cal had to admit, with an atmosphere that somehow blended modern and "ancient Cretan" in a way that was stylishly current and timeless all at once. The food looked good too. "Did whoever recommended the place make any suggestions by chance?" he asked Alyse.

"Thrakos' mother recommended this place actually," Alyse opened the menu. "She suggested the scallops, and the '65 Raseillan white."

"Wine?" Cal looked wistfully and skeptically at the glasses on the table.

"One glass, with the permission of your physicians," Alyse assured him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you really ask Ethan's permission for me to have a drink?" Cal wouldn't have put it past his wife. He also wasn't sure he liked having to ask permission.

"I only asked him if it would be safe," Alyse answered softly. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." She had gone through a lot of effort to set up a romantic evening, who was he to spoil it? Cal smiled and reached out, taking her hand in his. "I'm looking forward to a hot night with my favorite gal."

* * *

The pages hadn't moved in ten minutes. Not that Ed made a point of spying on people, but he had been looking for something to read in the Argyros family library, and Franz, sitting in a high-backed leather chair, had ostensibly been reading the whole time he had been there. Except he was staring straight past the pages. "Something wrong?"

Franz looked up from his book. "No, why?"

Ed dropped into the chair across from him, leaning back into its comfort as he eyed his son-in-law. "You've seemed preoccupied most of the trip. You ought to be enjoying your well-earned vacation, not staring blankly through books and hiding in corners."

"I'm not hiding."

"Well you're not reading either," Ed pointed out. "I know you've got something on your mind, Franz."  
Franz looked irritated, then he sighed and slid his leather bookmark into his book, setting the closed volume on his lap. "You've always been too observant."

"You've never been hard to read." Ed shrugged. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Franz didn't answer immediately, clearly deliberating how much he wanted to say, or what. Finally, he nodded. "Rehnquist has asked me to be his successor."

Ed blinked. That hadn't been what he was expecting to hear, but a moment's consideration took the edge off his surprise. There were few people more qualified –if any- to take Rehnquist's place. Ed knew the man had been planning his retirement for some time. It had been delayed by the unexpected eruption of hostilities in Xing, but Franz had certainly proven himself capable of handling that situation. On top of that, he had worked in the office of the President of the Military through three administrations. "Congratulations! I take it he already has the approval of the Assembly?"

Franz nodded, though his expression was sober, not the look of a man excited to be offered such a prestigious office. "All he needs is my agreement. I told him I'd give him my answer when we get back."

"You have doubts."

"I feel… conflicted," Franz corrected, and Ed waited patiently for him to explain the distinction. "I've known three Presidents of the Military. I've watched each of them manage things differently; analyzed their strengths, their weaknesses, their abilities and their approaches."

"I'm not sure how that's problematic," Ed admitted.

"It's just that, to be honest, I can't shake the feeling that I'm the second choice."

"Who else would they ever have-" Ed didn't bother finishing the question. The expression on Franz' face was all the answer he needed. "No, Franz," he shook his head. "Sara took herself off that track years ago, by choice. She wanted to teach. More than an officer, she always had the heart of an alchemist. She was never happy behind a desk, and you know it."

"Do I?" Franz shook his head. "I know Sara would be happy for me, Ed. She wouldn't be jealous, but I don't know what she'd think. If she'd approve. If it's the right thing to do."

What he was going to say next was going to hurt. "Sara's opinion doesn't matter."

Franz stared at him as if Ed had just said something blasphemous. "What do you mean?"

Ed swallowed. "What matters, Franz, is what the right thing is for you to do, now; for you, and for Amestris. If Sara were alive, then yes, this would be a very important question, but she's dead. Trisha and James are grown. You don't have to worry about the effect this will have on your family, or your personal life. Your children will understand. They'll probably be thrilled."

"So, you think I should do this."

"I think my opinion doesn't matter for much these days," Ed replied with a sly smile. He shrugged. "But, if you want it, yes I do. I can't think of anyone I'd rather see take the reins of the military and make sure it moves in a positive direction. On a more selfish note, you're family, and I care about you. I think you'd not only be good at it, but you're the kind of person who would actually find satisfaction, maybe even pleasure, in parts of the job. Not everyone can do that."

"After watching this job drive two of your friends nuts you think it would be good for me." There was an ironic disbelief in Franz' tone, but he almost smiled.

"You're the right kind of crazy for it," Ed replied, smiling back. "They also had a lot of other responsibilities to occupy there time. Roy had to deal with the messy aftermath of the homunculi problem. Breda had already led us through two wars. Both had young children while they were in office, and a whole host of other problem I don't need to go into."

Franz looked thoughtful. "Fair points."

Ed had the feeling he had butted in enough. He stood up again, stretching, and trying to pretend he hadn't heard half of his back crack. "Well, I won't tell anyone. It's your call in the end. I'm going to find a cup of coffee and see where the girls have vanished too." Winry, Elicia, and several others had disappeared after dinner. "Care to join me?"

Franz shook his head, for once his expression nearly unreadable. "No, thanks. I think I'll go back to my book."

"Whatever you like. If you ever get past the page you're on, let me know how it is."

**July 16****th****, 1964**

Alyse awoke in a pocket of smooth warmth, wrapped in fine cotton sheets and her husband's strong arms. Holding still, she could feel Cal's breathing behind her, the air stirring the hair on her neck, deep and slow and calm. For a moment, there wasn't a tense muscle in his body, and she enjoyed it. There were so few days when he was truly relaxed, the last thing she wanted to do was stir him out of peaceful sleep.

Last night had been a good one for both of them. Leaving Gloria and Charlie safe in the Argyros house with plenty of other teenagers –from both families, who were gathering _en masse-_ to keep them distracted and entertained, she and Cal had enjoyed a wonderfully romantic date. The food and wine had been excellent, the band just as good as Alyse remembered them being when she and Cal had seen them years ago. They had joked, and danced, and walked back arm-in-arm. Cal had insisted on pausing for several minutes to kiss her in the scent-filled glory of the gardens at night. Then they had returned to the privacy of their guest room and acted like newlyweds until they both fell asleep.

If not for Cal's occasional griping, Alyse knew few would have ever taken her husband for nearly-sixty. Nor would anyone have known about the inner demons he had fought for most of his life. Lately, he had been more open with his feelings and frustrations, particularly how much he hated relying on medicines for what he considered a matter of will. Still, he seemed to finally be coming to terms with the stress, and making progress with the meditations Ethan had recommended, even if his methods were different.  
Ethan had been amused, apparently, by the fact that vigorous exercise and regular sex seemed to calm Cal in ways traditional meditations did not. At least, that was what Cal had told her. Alyse had not asked her cousin to divulge anything said between him and Cal during their conversations about her husband's mental health. Whatever they did was working, and that was all that mattered. She couldn't imagine a way to thank Ethan enough for helping Cal restore mental stability in a way that was healthy, and didn't involve leaning on any of his old dependencies.

Their family had never been stronger, and Alyse was grateful. Gloria was only a year from going off to college on her own, but already her senior year was shaping up to be a good one. Charlie _usually _stayed out of trouble – reading comics, working on cars with Gill and his dad, hanging out with friends –though his tendency for good-natured pranks and his impulsive behavior usually got him a call from school at least once a month. Still, it was better than when it had been daily and, for now, his having a girlfriend seemed to be having a positive influence. She came over to study regularly, had a level head, and Charlie's grades had been the highest ever since they started going out.

Alyse hoped that trend lasted.

"You're awake," Cal's voice whispered in her ear. In her musings she had not heard the shift in his breathing. "Last night was wonderful." He kissed her neck, the arms around her tightening into an embrace. "You're wonderful."

Smiling, Alyse turned her head, which was about all she could move with his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Cal grinned, that mischievous one that always made his eyebrows go up just a little, and made him look particularly roguish. "I'm still having a good time," he added, with a hopeful tone.

Alyse did not roll her eyes, though she did smile patiently. "You never get enough, do you?"

"Of you? Never."

* * *

The sun blushed upon the ocean from behind, but the cool breeze coming off the ocean came from in front of them. Lia's long, silky hair ruffled with the moving air.  
Moving towards the railing of the balcony outside their guest room, Ethan wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind, and nuzzled her neck. "Any chance I can talk you into coming back to bed?"

Lia, who had been leaning against the railing, shifted, and leaned back into him instead. "And miss this amazing sunrise?"

"I can think of something just as amazing."

"You think an awful lot of yourself, Dr. Elric."

Ethan chuckled. "I meant you." While their teenage children were really very little impediment to their personal lives –Ethan had never felt particularly shy about enjoying private moments with Lia, knowing that their teenagers were likely to hear something eventually, given he had grown up as a teen listening to his own parents through the same walls— he somehow rarely managed to find enough time to be with his wife. During the school year, he had an entirely different swarm of teenagers –and their frustrating piles of essays- to contend with. Lia's work kept her away from him, even when they were both home, far more than their own three children. "I want you while I can get you."

Lia turned around and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. "You can have me anytime."

"Except when your students steal you away." Ethan kissed her lightly. "I shouldn't have to be jealous of their mediocre scribblings."

Lia kissed him back. "What if I told you," she said softly, "That you may not have to anymore?"

Ethan blinked, looking down at his wife curiously. "What do you mean?" His mind immediately tried to imagine what might free his wife from the doldrums of grading. Was she thinking of giving up teaching? Or maybe she was just getting a student teacher. Or maybe she had found a way to ensure her students work just spontaneously combusted. At least, that had always been one of his favorite fantasies.

Lia looked excited. "Well, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, but… there's a very good chance that this fall I won't be teaching at Central High."

"Then… what will you be doing?" Lia hadn't looked this excited since… no. There was no way.

Apparently his shock had registered on his face. Lia started laughing. "You should see yourself, Ethan. Your job has made you paranoid."

"Then will you tell me what you will be doing?" Ethan asked, feeling a little disgruntled.

"I've been offered a position at the University, in Central," she explained. "They'd like me to teach in the Education department."

"Oh." That made perfect sense. "So you'd be teaching, just future teachers."

"College students instead of high schoolers." Lia obviously liked the idea.

Ethan pretended to scowl. "Not sure I like that… all those young college men who are doomed to be smitten with their gorgeous professor."

"All those little boys young enough to be my son," Lia reminded him with a chuckle, though she looked mildly concerned at his expression. "What's the matter, Doctor, worried?"

"Maybe a little." Ethan relented, smiling. "It's a big change, but it sounds like a great opportunity. It's a done deal?"

"It's mine if I want it," Lia nodded. "It's a good job, better hours, better pay…"

"Less disciplining other people's unruly children?" Ethan added knowingly. "I think it's a great idea, love. If you don't take it, I'll have to have you committed for insanity."

"You wouldn't do that," Lia laughed.

"You're right." Ethan kissed her again. "If I did, we couldn't celebrate."

* * *

There was something wonderful about being utterly, completely anonymous. Mao had enjoyed it in Amestris, where even if people recognized him from news footage, they had the courtesy to leave him alone. Walking along the docks of Pylos in shorts and a button-down shirt, with his wife who was wearing a deep blue-and-green floral sundress in the local fashion, Mao and Jiu could have been any pair of middle-aged Xingese tourists.

No entourage. No body-guards. No press. No politics.

Just Jiu, her hand in his, smiling in the bright warm sunlight as they strolled along, her dark hair –only slightly streaked with silver- rippling like the waves. There were ocean views in Xing, if one went far enough south and east, but the beaches were not like these, with their miles and miles of soft white sand. Xingese sand was darker, and a little rougher.

::Do you remember the last time we did this?::

Mao looked at Jiu as they stepped down onto the sand itself. The open sandals popular with the locals were comfortable, crossing the sand without sinking in as much, but saving their feet from burning. ::You mean _our_ honeymoon?::

::I do.:: It had certainly been a long time ago, but he treasured every moment with her from before that time and since. ::We snuck away from the guards, and took a walk along the beach by moonlight.::

::I recall Captain Riu was furious with us both,:: Jiu chuckled. ::He wouldn't let us go anywhere without double guards for a month.::

::Not even the baths.:: It had been a lesson hard learned, but one Mao had taken seriously afterwards. It had only been three weeks later before the next attempt on his life. Those were semi-common in the early days of his imperial reign.

::He even posted extra guards outside our sleeping chamber,:: Jiu shook her head. ::I was so embarrassed.::

::And now here we are, completely free.:: Mao smiled, giving her hand another squeeze. ::Enjoying a beautiful vacation and the wedding of our niece without any of those worries.::

::It's nice,:: Jiu agreed. ::I haven't lived normally in so long, I was afraid it would be a difficult transition, but it's been kind of a relief.::

His wife had been of good family, but not wealthy. Mao's childhood, while far from glamorous and occasionally hard for political reasons, had been more aimed towards the possibility of becoming Emperor, or at least the head of Xian one day.

::Do you miss it at all?:: Mao asked as they paused, looking out at the ocean, and the people on the beach.

::I miss our children,:: Jiu replied without hesitation, ::And our grandchildren, and our home. But I don't miss all the formalities, the rules, the being royalty. I like being able to be just us.::

Mao was glad. They had not been gone more than a couple of short months, but already he found himself missing—just a little—the ebb and flow of the Imperial court. It was best, for that reason, to stay away until Tao was firmly embedded in the minds of the Xingese people as the new Emperor in fact, instead of standing merely in his father's stead. Tao and Shan had Xing well in hand from all the reports, and Mao was determined to keep himself out of it. Eventually, they would return home, well rested, rejuvenated, and ready to accept the role of background advisors and general members of the royal family.

::You miss it though, don't you?:: Jiu asked softly as a group of children ran by with a ball, laughing.

Mao watched them head towards a net embedded in the sand. ::A little,:: he confessed. ::This is so much more enjoyable but… for most of my life now, I am –_was_\- Xing. My whole being and focus has been the welfare of my people. I've rarely had time to think about what _I_ want, outside of having had the honor and pleasure of being allowed to choose my own bride.:: He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The ability to be affectionate in public was also something new he found he thoroughly enjoyed. ::As long as we are together, my love, I can be happy anywhere.::

**July 17, 1984 **

Between extended relatives from both families, it didn't look like there was much room left for anyone on the grounds of the Argyros family home. Even the "guest house" was full. Thankfully most of Thrakos' family either lived in the area, or were staying with friends and relatives who did. With that, there was just enough room to squeeze in the last of the arriving Elrics, who got off the train from Resembool just three days before the wedding.

Ian, having no obligations or duties involved in the wedding, went with the cars to meet the rest of his immediate family at the train station, and then showed them their rooms at the house when they got there. It felt good to see his parents, Reichart, Deanna and their brood, Urey and Yurian, and Callie. It was a little frightening to think about his baby sister starting college at ECU in the fall, but at least she would be there with Lily.

"You seem to have gotten to know your way around here pretty quickly," his father commented once they were all settled in and Ian had given them the basic lay of the house. He and his father were temporarily alone in the little sitting room that joined several of the guest rooms. They were looking out the big open bay windows at the gardens outside, admiring the view. From this angle, you could just see the ocean in the distance, glinting through the trees.

"Gia, Thrakos's sister, showed me around when we first got here," Ian shrugged, then he noticed his father's expression and felt a flash of irritation. Did his father still have to assume that if Ian mentioned a girl there was something going on? "Minxia asked me to let her show me around," he added. "Apparently she's a big fan." He didn't mention that they got along well, or that Gia hadn't made a classically 'fan-girl' statement or action the entire time. She liked his work, but she wasn't going to freak out like most of his fans. He just didn't want his father to make judgments based on comments that happen to put his name and a girl in the same sentence.

"I see." Aldon relaxed a little. "I noticed you didn't bring a date."

Ian bit his tongue. "Not for lack of trying," he replied, more harshly than he had intended. "If you must know, the girl I wanted to bring with me couldn't make it. She had to work."

"Would that be the designer Coran's mentioned?" his father asked with honest curiosity. "Bonnie, I think he said her name is."

Coran had been talking about Bonnie with his father? Well, perhaps it was for the best if it meant his father stopped worrying about Ian's not-so-private life. "Yes, I invited Bonnie, but she had another job to work on, as well as finishing up some details on the collection for Grandpa's company, so she couldn't make it."

"Would she have come otherwise?"

A fair question, as much as Ian's reactive response was to snap. He nodded. "I… well I think so. I'd_ like_ to think so." Ian leaned against the window frame, watching the scene outside the window, if only to keep from making eye-contact with his father. Even in his late twenties, it was awkward talking about his personal life. It hadn't been before he became an actor; before the publicity, and the magazines following his every move, his every date. "I really wanted her to come, and she was sincerely sorry."

"But."

"Does there have to be a but?" Ian quipped.

"I can hear a silent 'but,'" his father retorted.

"Fine." Ian shook his head slightly. "_But_ we're just friends, as far as she's concerned, and given how she feels about professional performers, I'm lucky we're even that." His comment did not elicit an immediate response. Finally, Ian turned his head to look at his father, who was giving him a considering expression. "What?"

"You had to pick a smart one, didn't you?"

"Are you saying only a stupid woman would date me?" Ian asked, scowling.

His father laughed. "No. I'm just saying she clearly has a good head on her shoulders." The chuckle subsided. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh." After a moment, he sighed. "Speaking of boys with relationship issues—"

"How's Urey?" Ian asked. He hadn't had the chance to talk to his brother yet except in passing to say hello, but what he had seen hadn't lifted his spirits. The years since his wife's death had not been kind to his brother. Not that Urey seemed to be trying very hard to crawl out of the rut he had fallen into.

His father blinked. "Actually, I was going to ask about Ted, but we can start there." He sighed. "As well as you might expect. He's still got his job at the dairy. He comes around a little more often, but he might as well be another uncle as far as Yurian gets to interact with him." His earlier levity had fled, and it struck Ian that his father looked older than he remembered.

Ian winced. "What does Yurian think of that?"

Aldon shrugged. "He doesn't know any different, does he? He's such a happy little boy, so precocious, and caring, and smart. He's always happy to see Urey, but it's been mostly your Mom and I raising him, and Art and Deanna, given how much time he spends with his cousins. I had hoped… he'd have started to live his life again by now."

"He is living, Dad," Ian replied, defending his brother. "Maybe not well. Maybe not the way you or I would want, but he's better than he was. We can't assume he's ever going to _get over_ Cayla. Crazy as that was, I've never seen him so in love with anyone or anything. It was crazy, deep, die-for-you love like you only get in a book or a movie. I… I can't say I'd have done any better in his position."

"Me neither," his father admitted after a moment. "If something ever happened to your mother, I'd be crushed."

Ian had never said anything crass or inappropriate about his parents' relationship. Growing up, he had always seen how much they loved each other, what a great team they made. They were his parents. He had been well into his teens before he had learned the full details of his parents' romance, particularly the events around Coran's conception and their marriage. Those stories he had gotten from Aunt Sara, not his father. Not that it had ever made him think less of his father, but it had certainly explained a few things. "If something ever happened to Mom, we'd all be devastated," he pointed out. "There's no woman like her."

"Not even your designer?" Aldon asked him.

Ian exhaled deeply. "I'm afraid to let myself feel that much. If she'd have me… I, I think she'd be the one, but I can't make her feel something she doesn't."

His father's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Only you can decide if she's worth it, Ian, but you're right. You can't force it." Aldon shook his head a little. "How is Ted? The train didn't stop long in Central on the way here, so I couldn't stop to check on him."

As if he didn't have enough brother to worry about with Urey, who probably weighed half-again what Ted did anyway. "I tried to talk him into coming, but he just insisted he needed to spend time getting to know the new team he'd been assigned to, and that he didn't rate the time off. I know the last is just an excuse, because Uncle Franz said that Ted could have gotten the time off without any trouble at all. He just never put in for it."

Aldon shook his head, concern for his youngest son evident. Once again, Ian felt bad for causing his father more stress. He had a lot to take care of, and that was just within the family. He had been successfully re-elected as Mayor of Resembool again. He must have left a lot of work to be gone for multiple weeks to come all the way out to Minxia's wedding. "Franz told me the boy was put in for a commendation, despite his haring off into the city without orders. He's proving to be almost as much trouble for them as _my_ father. Now if he could just see it."

"The problem's not work, Dad," Ian cut into his father's thoughts. "It's the girl, Clarina. The Alabaster Alchemist."

"The one who got her arm blown off."

"Yeah, that's her. Ted… well, the situation's complicated. He still blames himself for what happened. As far as I can tell, she might too. Problem is, he's still got a thing for her, and she told him she doesn't want to talk, at all."

Aldon winced. "He kept avoiding the subject on the phone. I'm glad he talks to you."

"Because I'm a fabulous role-model?" Ian teased.

"At least he's talking to someone who listens," Aldon finished. "Ian, I'd like to apologize. I've given you a tough time over the past few years… and despite everything, none of my worst fears have come true. I don't like how the press exaggerates the truth, but that's not your fault. You didn't quit. You're making a good living, working hard, and you don't spend it foolishly. I'm proud of you."

Ian was floored. "Thanks, Dad," he replied, fighting back a misty-eyed urge. They hadn't had a chance for a real heart-to-heart conversation since Ian's accident, several years before. "That means a lot to me."


	13. Chapter 13

**July 19****th****, 1984**

Minxia had only briefly worried over what kind of a pre-wedding party Angelique would come up with for the girls to enjoy. Not that Angelique was likely to do something too daring, but Minxia had assured even her teenage female cousins that they would be able to attend. While the final choice was, in fact, possibly the girliest thing Minxia could imagine being talked into, it would be enjoyable.

"This is the best spa in Creta," Angelique gushed as she led the way through the doors of _The Pylosian Baths. _"It's been in operation for over five-hundred years."

"How can a spa be five hundred years old?" Callie asked, from where she was walking with Gloria, Kamika, and Lily.

Minxia let Angelique answer. She was having so much fun playing tour guide. She was grateful her other Cretan friends – Emilia, Viana, Letzi – were kind enough not to tease her younger cousin. As much as they all travelled, this was Callie's first trip outside Amestris.

"Well, it wasn't a _spa_ in the modern sense," Angelique smiled. "But these were the premier baths in the city. They're built over the largest natural hot springs in Creta. Over the years, they've widened the services. They've got every kind of skin and hair treatment you can think of, full deep-body massage, a steam room, a pool –with water games- _and _they offer dance classes."

"What kind of dance classes?" Gloria asked, pouncing immediately on one of her favorite activities.

Minxia was curious about that herself. She could see Krista. Gale, and Trisha exchanging amused and curious glances. It was too bad Deanna had declined to join them, but she hadn't been comfortable leaving her four-month-old daughter for the evening.

"Well they've got everything from waltzes to more modern steps," Angelique grinned mischievously. "But today, we're going to be learning a dance from the southern isles."

Minxia did not groan. It could have been much worse, and it might even be fun, but she could not imagine that she would ever use the moves they would learn today in any public location… ever. _Which is probably why Angelique set this up._

"Oh, I love isles dancing," Gia grinned. Her sister, Lori, chuckled. "You'll be great at it, Minxia. Just wait. It's so much fun."

The announcement was met by a resounding chorus of curiosity and other affirmative excitement from the rest of the girls, and Minxia put her doubts away. Besides, she was very much looking forward to a long hot soak, a massage, and the dinner they were having later at Flora's, her favorite café along the beach. Angelique had reserved the whole place for the occasion. Minxia simply tried not to think about how much her family –and Thrakos' family- was paying for this wedding. She was going to go with the flow and have fun. After all, how often would she get to have all these girls with her again for some special girl time?

* * *

It was almost time to head out for Thrakos' bachelor party. Ian, for one, had no intention of missing it. Not that he hadn't been to his share of upscale parties in his life, but because this particular one promised to be highly entertaining, if Thrakos' friend Kerr wasn't exaggerating. Given Kerr and the other guys Thrakos knew from Chalas and college had planned it, Ian saw no reason to doubt them.

Now all he had to do was find his wayward brother. It took him a few minutes –given the size of the house- to hunt Urey down. He wasn't in his guest room, or the kitchens. From there, Ian hit the library. _Bingo._

Urey was sprawled out in a chair with his feet up, his nose buried in a book as he munched on a snack of Cretan hummus and pita bread.

Ian shook his head. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. This is really good." Urey didn't even look up from the passage. His eyes continued to scan the page, so Ian could tell he was actually reading.

"You'd miss out on the bachelor party of a lifetime…for a book."

Urey shrugged, then frowned. "_Some_ of us don't like partying the way you do."

Ian crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Urey snorted. "I would have thought that was obvious."

From Urey… Ian had never thought he'd get it from his closest brother. "At least I'm not hiding from the rest of my life," he shorted, leaving his brother to himself. A small part of him felt guilty, like he should try harder to convince his brother to come along. The part of him that was hurt, however, thought unkindly that it was probably for the best. He couldn't be sure the Urey wouldn't get himself wasted and do something stupid.

That got his brother's eyes to leave the page, if only for a moment. "Better a life of caution than one of regrets."

Ian bit his tongue. Urey had more regrets than he did. It wasn't a criticism, it was advise, however misplaced. "Fine. Suit yourself. Enjoy your evening." With that he left, heading towards the front entry where everyone was gathering to leave.

It was quite the crew. Aside from the Cretans, there was himself, Coran, Reichart, Michio, Roy, James, and Eamon. Aeddan and Charlie had wanted to come, but had been told it was grown-ups only. Eamon, being eighteen and about to start college, just barely qualified. Ian was looking forward to initiating his younger cousin into the adult world, as it were. At least he could be sure nothing disastrous happened.

"Is he coming?" Coran asked as they started to file out the door with Thrakos –who was blindfolded until their arrival, so that their destination remained a secret.

Ian shook his head and replied quietly, under the jocular teasing of the other men. "Nope. Said he'd rather read."

Coran frowned. Reichart, however, did not look surprised. "Come on, guys," Reichart nodded towards the door. "It's probably better this way."

Ian wanted to argue, but he had just thought the same thing a few minutes before.

There were two cars waiting outside –big ones, and they all barely fit crammed into both as they zipped through the streets of Pylos. Ian had visited here before, mostly for filming, but he didn't know the area well enough to know exactly where they were headed. All he could tell was they weren't heading for the night club district.

The sun was just starting to go down as they pulled up to what looked like a forest of palm trees and scrub bushes that ran along the edge of a beach. There were also a few strategically placed pieces of what looked like beached ships, but were clearly too well structured to actually be so.

The group piled out of the cars onto the sandy drive outside a building that said –in Cretan- _Smite Thee_. At least, Ian thought he was translated correctly.

Thrakos certainly seemed to know it, because his reaction was enthusiastic when they pulled off the blindfold.

::What is this place?:: he asked one of Thrakos' Cretan friends –a guy named Colson.

Colson grinned. "I believe you Amestrians call it… paint ball."

Ian had heard of the concept, though he hadn't ever actually played. Everyone was basically given toy guns that fired miniature paint-filled pellets at low velocities, so they'd smack and break, but not damage anyone.

He followed the crowd as they went around the building, and he discovered the rest of the fun. Yes, there were paint-filled weapons, but there was also a huge table of Cretan snack foods, and drinks on ice. Primarily beers and wine coolers from what Ian could see. He turned to Colson. "So let me get this right. We're going to drink, and shoot at each other."

"In the dark," Colson grinned broadly. "When it gets dark, the paint they use glows."

"Sounds like a good time to me," Ian chuckled. This was going to be a novel and entertaining night. "Are we playing teams or every man for himself?"

"A few rounds of both," Colson said as they waited their turn for the cotton pullover suits that would protect their street clothes –and goggles for their eyes. "We've reserved the place all evening."

"And when they close?"

"There's always the clubs."

Ian clapped Colson on the shoulder. "You're my kind of party planner."

While everyone took turns getting dressed, others perused the snack table or got drinks. It was a hot evening, and Ian had the feeling most of the beverages wouldn't survive the night. He was glad to note –when he thought to look- that there was water and soft drinks along with the alcohol.

With a sinking feeling, something occurred to Ian. "Hey, Eamon."

"Yeah?" Eamon asked as he considered the drink options, then pulled out a relative mild wine cooler.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea if you've got a similar reaction to alcohol as your dad, do you?" The last thing they needed was for Eamon to wind up sick or in the hospital.

Eamon chuckled, smiling as he popped the top off the short bottle. "I'm not going to keel over, if that's what you're worried about; or get stupid drunk. I'm eighteen, not an idiot."

"Well good," Ian grinned back as he grabbed a beer. "Then you can be the responsible person who keeps the rest of us out of trouble."

Eamon shook his head. "Even I can't do the impossible."

* * *

"Do you think they're having fun?"

"Oh, I'm sure they're having a blast." Winry looked up at Deanna, who was seated comfortably on one end of one of the many couches in the large living room that had become the place to hang-out for the evening for a lot of the people who hadn't gone out to one of the two major parties. Which meant that at the moment it was mostly full of members of the Elric family, and mostly women and children. Deanna had Dessa, her youngest, tucked to her breast.

The television in the corner –a modern appliance that seemed so very out of place in such a classic building- had an evening children's program on, which was keeping everyone under the age of about eight entertained. Gavin, Damian, Rhiana, Owen, and Rosa were playing a board game that Thrakos' mother had pulled out of a closet. Apparently it was one of the most popular kids games in Creta, and even though the children couldn't read half of the board, once the game had been explained, they had been captivated.

Elicia, Alyse, Cassie, Jiu, Ren, and Gracia made up the rest of the women in the room. Deanna was the only one of the younger crowd who had chosen to stay behind, though that was mostly because of Dessa. Cassie had offered to watch her granddaughter, but Deanna had felt that the four-month-old would want her before they would have gotten back, even if she cut out early on the plans.

Deanna seemed quite content to be with her children. Which was good, since Dessa made six. She was smiling as she nodded. "I hope so. It's good for them to get out every so often."

"It's hard with a big family," Cassie agreed. She had a sketch pad out and looked like she was working on an idea for a new painting. "Even with well-behaved kids."

"Of which you have quite a few," Winry added with a chuckle, looking between both Cassie and Deanna. Her daughter-in-law and granddaughter-in-law had both embraced motherhood in a way even Winry had never managed. Raising Sara, Aldon, and Ethan had been as much as Winry had ever wanted to manage.

"It was nice of the guys to take Aeddan and Charlie along with them tonight," Alyse commented. "It's a bit of a relief really."

"At least you know things can't get too wild with minors around?" Jiu asked.

Elicia laughed. "The wildest thing those boys could get into would be an international incident."

Jiu looked momentarily confused. "And this is something humorous?"

"Only because it would be over something silly," Winry explained. "You know Ed, and Al, and Will. While there's a couple of short tempers in the bunch, none of them were going out to party hard anyway." With Mao, Cal, Franz, Ethan, and Aldon with them, the large party wasn't going to be a wild one. Even if Tore had managed to get off, the wild days of even their most ebullient family members seemed well in the past. "In fact, having the teens along might liven things up."

"Where did they decide to go?" Gracia asked. She had been conversing with some of the elder members of the Argyros family during that portion of the afternoon's discussions.

Elicia grinned. "Bowling."

* * *

"This should not seem like this much fun," Cal quipped as he watched Charlie line up and manage to pull a spare… out of pure luck.

"What, hanging out bowling with young teenagers and a bunch of old guys isn't your idea of a good time?" Ed asked as he sipped a cola and waited his turn.

Cal shrugged. "It wasn't all that long ago we were the ones at the wild parties."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to even be in the same postal code as a wild party," Aldon quipped as he picked up his bowling ball and lined up.

"Being Mayor is that restrictive?" Franz asked from the other side of the table.

"Being happily married is that restrictive," Aldon grinned, then focused on the pins in front of him, and bowled a strike.

Cal couldn't argue with that one. Alyse would not have been pleased if they had gone out drinking tonight, no matter who Cal was with. No one else in the party argued with the comment either. "Well, at least the boys are having fun."

Too young to go to the real bachelor party, Aeddan and Charlie had been more than a little disappointed to be stuck at home like kids for the evening. Even going bowling with the dads, uncles, and grandfathers had proven to be an exciting alternative.

It was also kind of fun to watch Mao bowl too. The retired Emperor of Xing had apparently not been in a common bowling alley in his life. It wasn't a big thing in Xing. However, Mao had proven to have the reflexes and precision needed to play a relatively competitive game, particularly for a beginner.

"There's nothing wrong with having a fun evening you actually remember the next day," Al commented, grinning smugly at his son-in-law.

Cal snorted. "Leave it to the old guy to feel that way," he teased back.

"If you're really bored, we could always find a gym and go in for some sparring," Ed suggested. "I'm willing to bet I could still kick your ass, and probably anybody here."

"Except me," Al retorted.

"Except _maybe_ Al," Ed conceded.

Ethan was up. Cal wasn't worried. Ethan was only a mediocre bowler. He was much more dangerous at card games. Sure enough, Ethan only bowled a spare. At this rate, Cal would win if he could keep up his streak so far.

"Speaking of fighting," Ed continued the conversation. "How's Charlie's self-defense work going?"

At that, Cal couldn't help smiling. After the kidnapping a couple of years before, Charlie had asked his father to teach him to fight, so he could protect himself. It had seemed like a good idea, and Cal had been surprised that even the counselor had agreed that it was an excellent idea. Not feeling helpless against a second attack would help Charlie overcome the emotional trauma of his kidnapping more quickly.

"He's getting pretty good," Cal replied proudly. "You should have a practice with him sometime and see for yourself. He'd probably be honored you thought he was worth your time."

"Is he thinking of going military?"

Cal shrugged. "The subject has only come up a couple of times. He might, but he's more of an engineer, hands-on kind of kid, when he can focus on anything besides his girlfriend for more than half an hour. He might do really well in a military structure, or he might completely bomb at it. We'll just have to see. He's got some time."

Ed nodded. "Well yeah, there's no rush. I was just curious. He seems more confident than he used to, and more focused."

"I'm glad you can see it." Sometimes it was a little hard in the day-to-day to see how far Charlie had come. He was still impulsive, still prone to pranks -thankfully not mean-spirited ones- that got him in trouble on a semi-regular basis, and some days keeping him on task was like keeping a cat in a bathtub, but he _was_ more focused. His grades were better. More importantly, he almost never had nightmares anymore about what had happened to him.

"It's hard not to," Ed grinned. "Especially not when the teens are trying to flirt with our waitress."

Cal and Ethan both turned their heads in time to see Aeddan and Charlie chatting with the girl –she couldn't be more than sixteen- who was bringing food to the tables and clearing away old plates tonight.

"I'm impressed," Al said after a moment. "I was convinced neither one of them understood a lick of Cretan."

Cal listened for several seconds, picking out their voices from the crowd. Then he snickered as he followed the conversation and saw the girl's amused expression. "They don't."

* * *

Lily Elric smiled as she watched her cousin Minxia enjoying herself with the rest of their family and her friends. The balcony on the back of the restaurant Angelique had reserved for the evening had stairs right down onto the beach, and the last blush of the setting sun light up the ocean beyond. Everyone was dancing to the music piped through the café's sound system, laughing, and having a good time.

She was having a really good time herself. The only thing that would have made the trip better, would have been if Randy could have come with her, but his summer job hadn't let him off. He was saving up for college, and she couldn't blame him. She was grateful he cared enough about her to make sure they both went to the same school.  
All of this wedding-focused activity had her wondering if Randy was considering making their relationship more permanent. It would certainly be romantic to go away to college and have him propose. Not that there was any reason to hurry, but it was nice to think about.

"This is supposed to be a no boys night," Gloria chuckled as she came up beside her. "That means in your head too."

"I don't remember that part being in the rules." Lily sipped her drink, a refreshing tropical fruit smoothie. "Don't tell me you don't wonder what the boys are up to tonight."

"I doubt your mind is on any of the boys in this country," Gloria pointed out. "Though last I heard the boys were playing drunken paintball."

"And how do you have this information?" Lily looked at Gloria curiously.

Her younger cousin batted her eyelashes and smiled too-sweetly. "Let's just say I'm good with talking things out of people."

"Are you planning to major in investigative reporting, or flirting?" Lily asked wryly. She was fully aware that Gloria could probably convince most men her age or older into just about anything if she really wanted it badly enough. She was just nice enough not to take advantage of men for anything mean.

"Please," Gloria shook her head. "Thrakos' friends think I'm a cute little kid."

"Aren't they a little old for you?" Lily asked.

Gloria's expression grew coy. "They're no older than me than dad is older than mom."

She had a point. Lily hadn't ever really thought about dating someone that much older than herself. However, perhaps that was because she and Randy were so close to the same age. "Your father would flip."

"Which is why I wasn't planning on dating anyone older than me until I'm in college." Gloria shrugged. "But we're supposed to be enjoying this party!" She grabbed Lily's hand. "Come on! How often do we get to dance on a beach?"

Lily set her cup down on a nearby table. Randy would be in Central when she got back, and then they would both be heading out to ECU together. "You're right. Let's party."

* * *

Eamon had been amused, though touched, by his cousin Ian's moment of concern. It had been, given his father's mild allergic reaction to the stuff, a perfectly valid question. What Ian hadn't known, and Eamon hadn't bothered to explain, was that he had very carefully answered that question pretty much as soon as he and Lily had turned eighteen. At home…with a single beverage, and his father home in case he did have some kind of reaction that required immediate alchemical treatment.

While he had never had enough to be _drunk_, Eamon felt confident that he could get through the evening without getting sick.

He had no such delusions about many of the other guys at the bachelor party. The Cretan guys could drink like fish, yet seemed minimally affected. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised by that. While it would have been difficult to actually keep track of what everyone was having –not that he bothered- he had the general feeling that less alcohol was imbibed than it looked like, though he wouldn't have said that was evidenced by their behavior on the battlefield.

The later it got, the more tactics went out the window. What started as multi-unit field operations eventually devolved into every man for himself slaughter. The only thing that kept the game fair was the fact that very few of them were military. James and Roy were the only exceptions; an advantage when they had troops to command, but not nearly as useful when it got down to utter chaos.

In any case, eventually, everyone was pretty soaked –though mostly with paint- and they spent nearly as much time sitting around chatting, eating, and drinking. When the place finally closed around eleven at night, Eamon had thoroughly enjoyed himself. More importantly, Thrakos was clearly having a good time.

"So now we head back to the house, right?" Eamon asked Ian as they all piled back into the cars.

His cousin snorted. "It's only eleven," he replied. "The night is young."

"Then where are we going?" Eamon asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion he already knew.

"The club district," said Ian as they crammed into a car with Reichart, Coran, Roy, and James. "This party's just getting started."

Eamon shook his head. "So much for a night of _responsible_ fun. Aren't we supposed to make sure Thrakos can still _walk _tomorrow?"

"He'll be fine," James snorted. "I've seen worse off than him make it back down the aisle with their wife at the end of the day."

Roy grinned conspiratorially. "I think the real idea is to make a guy so miserable they don't miss bachelorhood."

This was getting more worrisome by the minute. At least Reichart and Coran seemed disinclined towards raucous revelry. Going to the clubs didn't necessarily mean this was about to get stupid-crazy. At least, Eamon hoped it wouldn't get there. If his cousins were attempting to convince him that college parties were not a good idea, they were doing a pretty good job.

At the moment he just hoped he survived the _family_ party first.


	14. Chapter 14

**July 20th, 1984**

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be suffering from a hang-over after a night out, not you," Roy commented, half in humor, but partially in sympathy as he stood in the doorway of their spacious guest bathroom. At least, he sounded sympathetic.

Trisha was already dressed for the wedding in a lovely summer-weight dress with short-sleeved jacket in a lovely aquamarine. Her hair was up, but the effect was spoiled by the fact she was leaning over the sink, looking pale, having just lost most of last night's dinner in the toilet. Nausea was not her desired feeling for the morning of her cousin's wedding. "Not funny, Mustang."

"Sorry." He crossed the room and ran a hand gently down her hair until it rested at the small of her back. "Anything I can do to help you feel better? Something to settle your stomach?"

Trisha wished she knew. Something at dinner last night had not agreed with her system. Not if this was the result. "Not right now. I'll be okay," she replied with conviction.

"We tried several exotic dishes yesterday. Something probably just didn't agree with me."

"Or maybe you're pregnant," Roy teased, his light chuckle and his smile reflecting in the mirror telling her he was joking… mostly.

"You've been back barely two months," Trisha pointed out, a touch of fear spiking in her head at the suggestion.

Roy caught her expression in the mirror, and his smile widened. "Yeah well, we've been having quite the reunion, haven't we?" He leaned in and kissed her neck. His hand rubbed her lower back.

Trisha swallowed, trying frantically to run math in her head. "You seem awfully sure of yourself." With a sinking feeling, she decided it was possible.

His hands slid around her from behind, gently hugging her against him. "It's not like we haven't done this before," he said more gently. "I've just been wondering for a few days. Call it a hunch."

"How can you have a hunch and me not?" Trisha griped. "It's my body."

"Call it male instinct?" Roy suggested, still smiling. "It's little things. Subtle changes to your curves, your scent…"

"What do you mean?" Even if she was, she couldn't be very far at all.

"You smell different," Roy replied, as if it were obvious. "Not bad, just… different, when you're pregnant. As for the rest, you're either very hormonal or you've been sneaking dessert out of the fridge."

Trisha almost smacked him. "Well I certainly haven't been doing that. I still think you're crazy. Being hormonal doesn't automatically make me pregnant."

"We can have Ren or Ethan confirm it."

"And if you're wrong?"

Roy shrugged. "Then I owe you a huge apology and I'll do all the laundry for a month when we get home."

"If I _am_ pregnant, you'll be doing laundry for more than a month."

"Deal," Roy chuckled, loosening his hold on her. "We probably shouldn't wait, though."

Not with everything going on today. If she was, there were several things on the menu she should probably avoid. And if it was a reaction to some new dish well, she should know that too. "We should find Uncle Ethan," she decided. "Ren's got more than enough to do today." Her stomach lurched, and she pulled away from Roy, barely making it to the toilet in time.

* * *

"How do you feel?"

Minxia turned away from the mirror and smiled at her mother. "Nervous. Excited. I can't wait to get started but I'm almost afraid it will be over too fast." It was almost time to go over to the old palace and start getting ready. The ceremony would not be until that afternoon, with an evening reception, but there was lots to do before then.

Ren chuckled. "Everything is in order, I've been assured repeatedly. Formal set-up has been going on since dawn. By the time we get there, all you need to worry about today is enjoying yourself."

"And remember my vows," Minxia added, her stomach fluttering. It wasn't that she was all that worried about the lines, but she and Thrakos had decided to say their vows in all three of the languages of the family represented. Not just for translation purposes, but there were different cultural traditions for all three, and Minxia had enjoyed piecing them together into something new, unique, and special.

"You'll be fine." Her mother sounded absolutely certain. "When have you ever forgotten anything you planned to say? Hundreds of talks, lobbyist meetings, and lectures."

"None of them were this important." Or this permanent. Minxia could not imagine spending her life with anyone but Thrakos, but the fact that their life was about to become very different could not be ignored. She could only hope that, as Thrakos kept reassuring her, it would only make their life together better. They had even picked out and were finalizing paperwork on their own apartment, here in Pylos. It would be ready for them to move in by the time they finished their honeymoon, and they would have another week or so to settle it the way they wanted before leaping back into work.

Her mother nodded as she picked up Minxia's dress bag. "Well, I can't argue with that. So what are we doing sitting around here? Let's get going!"

* * *

He was never going to be a morning person. No matter how many times he'd had to be at shoots by four in the morning or until midnight, Ian had never been a fan of crawling out of bed at what most people considered a decent hour.

Which was why he was still in bed when he got a shove in the side.

"What the hell?" Ian groaned, rolled over and blinked blearily as Urey's face came into focus above him. "What kind of a wake-up is that?"

"An inefficient one," Urey replied. "If you don't get up you're going to be late. Everyone's already down at breakfast."

"You're willingly late to breakfast just to get me out of bed? I'm touched." Ian rubbed grit out of his eyes and tried not to think about how his tongue tasted as he sat up and stretched.

Urey scowled. "That a weight crack?"

"Yeesh… only if you make it one," Ian retorted, peeking at his brother, who appeared to be in a fouler mood than usual. "What bit your ass this morning?"

"Just hurry up," Urey said before leaving.

Puzzled, Ian got up and pulled on pants and an undershirt. He'd worry about the rest of his outfit for the wedding after he had eaten. He was used to Urey being generally low key when they visited, and rarely cheerful, but rarely had he seen his older brother quite so sour. Maybe it was having to wear a suit, Ian thought. Urey's was definitely new. He had seen it in the closet of the room he was sharing with his brother for the trip. _Just like old times. _Ian didn't think he had personally done anything to upset Urey. His brother was just being his surly, sensitive self that he'd been for the past few years.

He pulled on socks and shoes and went into the bathroom to shave.

Ian missed when they had been closer, and when Urey had smiled and joked, and had ambitious life plans to move to Central and work as an alchemist helping create and manufacture medicines. Then Cayla had come into Urey's life… and everything had fallen apart.

He probably should feel guilty for feeling that way, but he just couldn't seem to summon anything other than a bitter disappointment when he thought about Urey's too-brief and passionate romance that had left his brother a widower with a child he hadn't been at all ready to take care of on his own.

Which was why his parents were doing all the work. Ian didn't like that either. It wasn't much longer until Callie was out of the house and off to college. His parents shouldn't have to be raising yet another child on top of the six they'd cared for already. Yurian was a very sweet, quiet boy. He liked everyone and he certainly didn't cause nearly as much trouble as Ian remembered himself and his brothers sometimes causing. _Really it's amazing Dad let us live to adulthood. _But Ian couldn't help feeling that, if Urey had really loved Cayla, than he should have taken care of his own son; Cayla's son.

Ian liked to think that when he had kids of his own someday, he'd be a better father. Of course, that vision in his head preferred he find a girl he loved, settle down, and have kids. If he was being completely honest, he wasn't sure how he'd react if one of his previous relationships sprung a child on him he hadn't known about. But then, that was why he had always been very, very careful.

* * *

Roy tried not to look smug as Ethan nodded.

"No doubt about it," Ethan straightened up from where he had been sitting next to Trisha, probing very gently with alchemy as well as a general physical to prove or disprove Roy's theory. "I'd say you've been pregnant since the week Roy here got home." He smiled. "So, right about eight weeks. I'm afraid there's not much I can do for the nausea, but if you reacted to anything you ate yesterday, that's why."

Trisha looked stunned, and Roy was glad the kids had been easily distracted by communal breakfast with the swarm of extended relatives around their age, so that they didn't know yet. "Thank you, Uncle Ethan," she said.

If Ethan thought her shock problematic, he didn't show it. In fact, he smiled understandingly, and patted her hand. "If you need me, I'm here. For now, I'll let you two be."

Roy nodded, and murmured his own thanks as Ethan left, but his focus was on his wife, and his amusement faded as he tightened the arm around her shoulders in a gentle squeeze. "Are you all right, Trish?"

"Are you ready to go back to late nights, dirty diapers, and juggling duty shifts?"

"Well, not yet," Roy conceded. "But that's what all those months of preparation are for, isn't it?" They had already navigated infancy twice. Rosa and Gabriel were great, clever, precocious children. Still, their semi-independence and ability to sleep through the night, go to the bathroom by themselves, and communicate in complete sentences did make things much more pleasant than some of those first months when they'd been trying to figure out the basics of parenthood. "We can do this again. In fact, I think we're pretty damned good at it."

Trisha tilted her head and gave him a wry look. "Then how about you take the pregnant part this time? _You_ can be nauseous, and swollen, and fat, and have to give up weeks at work."

However she might feel about children –and he knew Trisha loved their children- Roy was smart enough to catch the warning alarms going off in his head. Trisha loved her job too. "If I could, you know I would, but even alchemy hasn't worked that out," he replied reasonably. "All I can promise is that I'll do everything I can to make sure you're comfortable, and safe, and spoiled rotten." He kissed her cheek. "And take as many night baby shifts as I can."

Trisha sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch already, aren't I? It's just that everything works so well right now. With you home, our life is so much more ordered. The kids are happy. How are we going to manage another baby on top of everything else?"

"We'll find a way," Roy assured her. "My parents did it, didn't they? And we were all nearly grown when they had Mireia. Besides, I'm sure Grandma Riza would help us out with babysitting. She's not as busy these days. It's not like our families won't have plenty of advice on how to juggle life with three kids."

"You're right." Trisha turned around and hugged him, gathering herself. "We have time, and we'll work it out. We should get back to everyone or they'll wonder why we're not ready. I'd rather not steal anything from Minx's day."

Roy smiled. That was his girl. "Think you can make it through today without throwing up any more of this amazing cuisine?"

Trisha raised an eyebrow. "That a challenge, Mustang?"

"No." He let go of her shoulders and offered his arm. "I know better than to challenge you. I always lose."

* * *

There were so many people staying in the Argyros home that breakfast turned out to be a multi-shift affair, which was fine with Edward, who hadn't felt like getting up early. He had enjoyed the luxury of sleeping in, cuddled up with Winry in their sumptuous guest room, while those involved in the chaos of the wedding ate first.

By the time Edward and Winry made it to breakfast, most of Al's family, and Thrakos' most immediate relatives, had eaten and gone, though Gia was still there, playing hostess until breakfast was over so that her older sister and her mother could go over to the palace.

That hardly meant the large dining room was empty. Franz, Trisha, Roy, their kids, and almost all of Aldon's get were still eating, and the room was chaos with all the children. Coran and Gale were just leaving with their sons. Ian and Urey seemed to be eating their way through an entire loaf of hot Cretan breakfast bread between them. Reichart and Deanna didn't look like they'd had much to eat yet, with six kids to get fed first. Ethan and Lia were sipping coffee with Aldon while Cassie made sure Yurian finished his breakfast. The older kids seemed inclined to do the same, lingering over tea or coffee if they weren't in the wedding. Gloria seemed to be the only one of Al's family left, chatting animatedly with Callie, Lily, and Gia.

"Shouldn't you girls be going?" Ed asked, chuckling as he took a mug and poured himself a cup of the steaming black liquid. "Won't Minx want you there too?" He knew Gia was in the wedding.

"We're going soon, Grandpa," Lily assured him. "Kami and her mom are with Minxia. They actually asked us to show up a little later. They can't do everyone's hair at once you know."

"I guess not everyone can have hair as easy to maintain as mine," Ed snickered.

He felt Winry tug at his hair, which he had pulled back but left unbraided. "Like you've ever done anything complicated with your hair," she teased.

Ed grinned back at her. "Why mess with perfection?"

Lia chuckled. "Don't worry, Winry, I can't talk Ethan into doing anything else with it either."

A muffled shout came from somewhere in the hallway, followed by thumping footsteps much louder than the general patter that had been going all morning.

Heads whipped around. "What was that?" Winry asked.

More doors slammed, and there was further shouting.

"I'm going to find out." Ed didn't like the frantic nature of the noises in the hall. Something was definitely wrong.

The household staff was looking for something. That much was evident from the moment Ed stepped back out into the hallway. Ed snagged one by the arm as he hurried out of a nearby room. ::Hey, what's going on?::

The young man, clearly new to the staff, looked harassed. ::A priceless vase has gone missing,:: he blurted out.

A theft, with so many people in the house? It sounded absurd, unless it was someone staying there, but everyone Ed had met in the house had been a member of the extended Argyros family, or his own. Who would steal a vase? Unless it was one of the staff, perhaps. ::Where was the vase before?::

::In the back sitting room,:: he answered. ::Please, Sir, I need to get back to searching. If the family finds out… on such an important day…::

::Of course:: Ed let go of the man's arm. ::We'll help you look for it.::

::Which vase is missing, Heo?:: Gia Argyros had followed him into the hall. Gloria and Cassie were right behind her.

Heo swallowed. ::Miss Giada! It's…the rainbow vase, Miss.::

Gia's expression dropped as if she'd shattered a vase herself. ::Oh no! When did it go missing?::

::Last night, we think,:: Heo replied despondently. ::It was found to be missing this morning.::

::By whom?:: Ed asked curiously. He'd had a tour of the building, and he couldn't imagine the little back room had needed much attention today, of all days. It wasn't big enough to be used as a large gathering area.

::That would be I.::

Ed turned to see Aunt Maritza coming deliberately down the hallway, her walk as stiff as the collar of her dress. Her cane tapped menacingly on the marble floor. He'd been warned by Arius and Ziro both to avoid her bad side. He had also been told that it was nearly impossible to do so, and she already didn't like his family because they were Amestrian. ::What were you doing in there?::

Maritza gave him a withering look that said how little she cared for him butting in. ::I take my morning tea in that room when I visit. Are you doubting my word?::

Ed refrained from scowling. It took a lot of willpower. ::Call it an investigative habit. How do you know it wasn't moved for cleaning?::

::In the middle of the night?:: she sniffed incredulously.

::They do it in the royal palace in Xing.:: Ed shrugged. ::Why not here?::

Maritza didn't seem to be entirely sure how to respond to that statement, since it implied the family household here might be on equal standing with Xing, or less if they did things differently.

::We've found it!:: a shout came from down the hallway, and another member of the house staff –another one of the younger men- hurried down the hall, the vase in question cradled carefully in his arms nestled in a thick protective cloth.

Thank goodness. Now maybe the old bat would calm down and they could all finish up breakfast and get to the wedding.

Heo also looked relieved. ::Where did you find it, Malo?::

Malo came to a stop, looking slightly uneasy. ::Their room,:: he pointed past Ed, who turned around to see who he was pointing at. It wasn't easy given how crowded the

hallway had become. ::The brothers,:: Malo clarified.

Ian and Urey both looked dumbfounded.

::Aha!:: Maritza declared, looking oddly triumphant. ::Thieves in my niece's house. I won't have it!::

::Now hold on a minute,:: Ed scowled, holding up both hands. ::Let's not jump to conclusions!:: _Let's not blame my grandsons for criminal actions without hearing out their __story at least. _He turned around. "Boys? Please tell me you have an explanation."

"I've never seen it before," Urey replied flatly, scowling.

Ian looked mildly horrified. "I have, but it was in the sitting room on its pedestal. Gia showed it to me the other day." He stared at Malo. "Where did he find it?"

::Where in the room was it?:: Ed asked.

::In a drawer in a dresser,:: Malo replied. ::Rolled in a shirt.::

::You went through people's _clothes?_ What kind of hosts are you? Who gave you permission?:: Ed didn't like being distrusted, though he was used to it. Still, treating guests like criminals- he wasn't going to put up with it.

::I did,:: Maritza met his gaze coldly. ::In my niece's absence, it seemed prudent.::

Ed liked the woman less and less by the moment. She wasn't the first manipulative Cretan woman of noble descent he had dealt with, just one of the most unpleasant. ::Did you have your own family's rooms searched, or just ours?::

The woman's back stiffened. ::The entire house was searched,:: she answered. ::Don't try to change the subject, Mr. Elric. I will not stand for theft in this house.::

::I have no intention of letting whoever did this off the hook,:: Ed had to keep himself from looming over the woman. ::But that means that _everyone_ has to be investigated, and assumptions should not be made without evidence.::

::What more evidence do you need?:: Maritza sniffed

::A motive for starters.:: Ed didn't think either Ian or Urey would have taken the vase. ::And proof. When did it go missing? Who was in the house at the time? When would anyone have had the opportunity? There are a lot of unanswered questions here and only circumstantial evidence.:: Years of investigations work hadn't abandoned him yet. There was something decidedly fishy about the whole thing. But why would someone try to frame Ian and Urey either? Too much didn't make sense. ::The word of one man is not enough.:: He didn't apologize to Malo, but while he believed the man had, indeed, brought the vase from where he said he found it, he couldn't be entirely sure he hadn't put it there himself either. Not that there was a motive for that either, unless it was to hide his own deception. ::We'll start in the room where it was supposed to be.:: If he could solve this without anyone having to call the family and interrupt wedding plans, or getting the police involved, than no one but those in the house had to worry about it. At least, not yet. There was always the possibility it was someone who was already now at the wedding site helping Minxia and Thrakos get ready. ::You stay in the dining room,:: he looked at Ian and Urey in particular, though he meant most of the family. If nothing else, having them all in one place meant no one could blame anyone of attempting to tamper with the scene.

Without waiting for Maritza to object, Ed turned and strode down the hallway. As he walked, he felt a two familiar presences step up on either side of him, Winry and Trisha.

"What do you need us to do, Ed?" Winry asked in a very soft whisper.

"Keep everyone calm, and don't let _anyone_, especially the hag, near a telephone." A tall order, he knew, but essential to not turning today into an absolute disaster. "Don't raise a fuss. The last thing we need is to start an incident."

"We'll handle it," Winry replied before she and Trisha fell back a few paces. Ed led the way to the room, with Aldon beside him, fuming. He didn't try to tell his son not to come. Two of Aldon's sons were the ones accused of the theft. If anyone was more incensed about this than Ed, it would be Aldon.

* * *

Gloria had no intention of going back to the dining room and sitting around waiting to see what happened next. Instead, in the press of people in the hallway, she ducked sideways into one of the little rooms off the hall that was actually a very large closet. She grabbed Lily's sleeve as she went in, and tried to catch Gia's eye. It worked. Before the hall was empty the three young women were secreted away in the closet. "It's up to us."

"Gloria, you're crazy," Lily shook her head. "How are we going to prove it wasn't Ian or Urey who took that vase? Ian even admitted he's seen it before."

"I showed it to him," Gia admitted, clearly upset. "It's one of my favorite pieces."

"Do _you_ think he took it?" Gloria asked pointedly.

"No!" Gia shook her head vehemently. "I don't. At least, I don't want to. He's been very nice to me and he doesn't seem like that type of person."

That was enough for Gloria. "All right. Then we need to figure out who would have framed Ian or Urey, and why."

"Someone who doesn't like your family," Gia suggested. "I want to suspect Aunt Maritza, but she doesn't like anyone. I might just be too suspicious."

"Still, it's worth looking into her," Gloria nodded. "But we should look for clues first."

"I'm sure they've combed all over the room already," Lily commented. "Grandpa just went there. Would there be anything left to see?"

"Probably not." Gloria didn't think getting caught would do them any good either. Someone might decide the three of them were involved in the theft.

Gia frowned for a moment, then her face lit up. "The security cameras!"

"You have security cameras?" Gloria looked at her friend, startled. "I haven't seen any."

"Papa had them put in several years ago," Gia explained. "They're very well hidden."

"Where are they controlled from?"

"Papa's study. Come on." Gia turned and poked her head out the door. "Maybe we can see something. The hall is empty now."

The three girls quietly slipped down the hallway, up another, and up a small staircase, then back around and down until Gloria was beginning to feel a little lost, even though she had thought she knew the layout of the house.

Gia led them through another door and then closed it behind them. "This is it."

On another day, Gloria would have taken more time than just the glancing look to appreciate the classic décor of the President of Creta's private home study. Maybe she would have a chance later, she thought, as she and Lily followed Gia over to a closet door that, when opened, revealed several small television monitors that showed rooms she recognized from elsewhere in the house. None of them were bedrooms, but they seemed to cover all the rooms with particularly valuable furniture or works of art, or areas that saw a large number of guests.

"So no one sits in here and watches the house all the time?" Lily asked curiously.

Gia shook her head. "Papa can, but it's all recorded, which is what's useful." She gestured to a large machine that took up almost a full wall. Gloria blinked. She knew how filming worked. She had asked Ian about it several times, and many of her dance performances had been recorded. This appeared to have several different spools of film. There were others stacked up high on shelves above their heads, in little boxes labelled with dates. "Does he keep them all?"

"Only for a while, I think. I'm not sure." Gia shrugged. "I think the rolls run out of time every couple of days and have to be restocked. I think he said something about the fact that they can be used more than once if you don't want to keep what's on them. I'm not sure about that either." She sounded frustrated. "But if it was between last night and this morning, it should be on… here." She tapped one of the spools that was still running. "But we'll have to stop recording to rewind it."

"Do you know how?" Gloria found the entire set-up fascinating.

Now Gia looked unsure. "I think so?" She looked at the small board of buttons in front of her. Then she reached out and pressed one. Immediately the screen in front of them changed to an image of the dining room, where the family was gathered. Gia hit another button, and Gloria could see Great-Uncle Edward, two of the household employees, Aldon, and Maritza in the room where the vase was clearly missing since the focus of the camera was that pedestal. Edward and Maritza seemed to be continuing their earlier disagreement.

To her disappointment, there was no sound. "I wish we could hear what they're saying," Gloria commented.

"Well what we need to see isn't right now, but last night," Lily reminded her. "So we need to wind back the film, right?"

Gia nodded. "I'm working on it." She flipped a couple of switches, and the film stopped recording and started to wind backwards. The screen went fuzzy as things started moving backwards.

It took several minutes to go back far enough. The room darkened in reverse, and they watched until the vase reappeared on the stand where it belonged. Then Gia stopped and let it run forward at normal pace.

"I can't wait to see who it was." Gloria leaned eagerly sideways, getting in close to Gia for a better view of the small screen, her heart pumping with the excited rush she always got on the lead for a good article.

"I just want to clear Ian and Urey," Lily replied firmly, as if to remind her cousin that they weren't here as investigative reporters. "I don't like this at all."

"I don't either," Gloria pushed a curl out of her face as she stared at the monitor. "We've got to- wait, what was that?"

The screen had just… jumped. The vase was there, and then it was gone. No one walked in. No one picked it up. It just vanished.

Gia backed it up again, but the same thing happened. "It just disappears."

Gloria mentally cursed several words she had learned from her father, but would never stoop to saying out loud, or admit to overhearing. "That's not possible. There's got to be something wrong with the tape."

But it wasn't cut. There appeared to be nothing wrong with it, except a length of missing time.

"Someone must have come in here," Lily suggested. "They could have turned off the equipment just long enough for them, or someone else, to move the vase."

"Who knows about this room?" Gloria looked at Gia.

"Just immediate family, and a handful of the staff," Gia replied. "And even the ones who know that we have the system don't all know where it is monitored from, or who is watching the cameras."

Gloria knew only a little about security camera systems. She had overheard her father and mother talking about the new ones installed at Central Command, and going in to most of the regional military facilities to help heighten safety for all concerned, especially after all of the attacks in the past few years. "So that should narrow it down. Your parents wouldn't have stolen the vase. Neither would Thrakos or Lori. There's no reason for anyone in our family to take it, and while I don't know your relatives very well, I think you'd know them well enough to know if any of the extended family are anything less than trustworthy."

"Well, cousin Palas had two girlfriends at once last year," Gia shrugged. "They found out about each other and both dumped him. But he's not a thief. It almost has to be someone who works for the family to get in here. Papa doesn't bring anyone in here so most people wouldn't even know what this room is without coming in."  
It was a serious problem. Gloria wracked her brain. There wasn't a lot of time to solve this! "Let's assume for a minute that this isn't a theft."

"What do you mean?" Gia looked puzzled.

"It's a set up." Gloria looked at the other girls. "No one in their right mind would find a vase they were trying to steal and blame it on someone else. Not if they had already successfully stolen it."

"Which means someone is _trying_ to frame Urey and Ian," Lily nodded, catching on to Gloria's thread of an idea. "Why them?"

"Convenience?" Gloria shrugged. "Believability?"

"Why would anyone think either one of them would be believable thieves?" Her cousin's expression turned skeptical.

"People who didn't know them well might," Gia pointed out, still staring hard at the tape, as if it might hold the answer they needed. "I mean, celebrities are known to do all sorts of crazy things with motives that might seem odd to other people, right?"

Gloria nodded. "Exactly. So whoever it is, has to be Cretan –sorry Gia— or they would know Ian and Urey better than that. Maybe it's someone who doesn't want the wedding to happen." She turned to Thrakos's sister. "Would Maritza be bold enough to do something like this?"

Gia stared at her. "I… I don't know," she admitted. "She's hateful, and opinionated, but…"

"She doesn't like Ian." Lily leaned her back against the wall of the cramped space. "She doesn't like Minxia or this whole wedding."

"It's too obvious." Gloria sighed. Of course the old lady made sense. Wouldn't she have been more subtle? Or maybe she was counting on a lack of evidence or people willing to speak up against her to hide her trail. "She couldn't have done it all herself either," she admitted. "So whether it was her or not, we're dealing with multiple people who know the house well."

"So it has to be staff and family. We have evidence that they knew about this room," Gia added. "As long as we have the video."

"Too bad we can't dust for fingerprints." Gloria nodded thoughtfully. She felt an itch in her brain, like they were close to figuring it all out before anyone could get the police involved. "But maybe we can get a confession out of whoever helped. What about the guy who said he found it in their room?"

"It's a place to start," Lily agreed, "If we find him in time."

"Gia should go," Gloria said at once. "She's a member of the family. They'll be more likely to talk to her."

Gia nodded. "But shouldn't someone stay here?"

"I will," Lily offered. "That way no one else can come in and mess with the tape."

"Good thinking." Gloria smiled. "I'll go with Gia." Maybe two of them could put the pressure on enough to get this done quickly. "Maybe we can solve this before Minxia and Thrakos ever have to find out!"

* * *

If it wouldn't have gotten him arrested, Ed had already seriously considered punching this woman in the face. He was glad he had send Aldon ahead back to the dining room to give them a report, or he probably would have punched her.

::Oh, I mean it very much, Elric,:: Maritza said. ::I have no intention of letting a young man of our line marry into a family of common mongrels.::

_Bite your tongue, Edward. _The voice in his head was Winry's, but Ed was doing his best to follow its advice. Martiza was behind this, he was certain of it. Ever since he suggested investigating the woman had done everything she could to delay and divert. Ed just didn't have enough evidence to prove it, and antagonizing her further would only make the situation worse. ::Last I checked, Thrakos is an Argyros,:: Ed commented as they walked at Maritza's maddeningly slow pace down the hall away from the room the vase had previously occupied towards Ian and Urey's shared guest room. Ed wanted a look at where they had "found" the vase as well. ::Cretan society doesn't put much store in the matriarchal line, not in the old families.::

Maritza's scowl could get deeper, who knew?

::I am still the head of my family, and my grand-nephew and grand-nieces' futures matter very much to me. I will not have them throw away their lives, their futures, or their fortunes, on gold-diggers and trash.::

Maybe he could yank out just a few hairs from that too-neat bun. ::If the royal lineage of Xing isn't good enough for your family, lady, than you've got a very backwards set of standards.::

Click. Click. Her cane tapped sharply on the marble floor. ::I would have no objection to a true princess of Xing, Elric,:: Maritza pointed out. ::But as you've said, the matriarchal line doesn't count for everything, does it? Miss _Elric_ is not a Xian, and her paternal line is as common as they come.::

Ed smirked. ::Didn't anyone ever tell you?::

::Tell me what?::

::We're the last remaining line of Xerxes.::


	15. Chapter 15

**July 20****th****, 1984 Cont'd**

Alphonse did his best not to be a hindrance to the frantic but happy wedding preparations going on in the palace around him. He was waiting his turn to talk to his granddaughter, but left her primping and preparations to her army of attendants. At least, bridesmaids, her mother, and her grandmothers managed to look like an army, bearing weapons of social convention designed to turn his happy-in-the-dirt archaeology-loving granddaughter into the half-Xingese princess her bloodline declared her to be.  
Not that it had ever mattered a wit to Al, or to Mao. "So are the Xingese royal weddings this insane?" Al asked the emperor as they strolled down a hallway, admiring the murals on the walls and pretending to be useful. Mao was wearing formal Xingese attire, though it was far less flashy than would have been required in Xing; subdued burgundy, trimmed in gold thread.

"Generally," Mao smiled. "Though that's only for peripheral members of the family. The wedding of the Emperor could bankrupt a medium-sized city."

"Makes me sorry I've never seen one," Al chuckled as he paused to admire a particularly lifelike scene of a lion escaping hunters. "I suppose it will be a while, since your grandsons won't inherit, hopefully, for a very long time."

Mao nodded. "It's true. Though I hear from my sons that Meifen and her beau seem to be on the mend as far as their relationship goes. There is hope there."

"You approve of the match then."

"I approve of a man who sticks to his principles, and does not abandon them when faced with tough choices." Mao smiled, looking up at the same mural. "I liked him before his family destroyed the tentative peace of Xing. I have no reason now to disapprove."

"Well, since we're approving marriage prospects today, why don't we go see how Thrakos is doing?" Al suggested. Given how many of those who had attended the bachelor party had looked that morning, he was highly curious to see how the groom had come out of it.

He wasn't disappointed. He and Mao arrived at the room being used for groom preparations to find Thrakos briefly alone. "I expected to find as much of a hullabaloo here as there is down the hall," Al chuckled as he watched Thrakos running a comb through his thick dark hair, which was the smoothest Al had certainly ever seen it. He'd known Thrakos most of his life, though only in passing before Al had spent a time as a visiting professor at Chalas.

"There was a few minutes ago," Thrakos smiled without turning away from the mirror. "I told them all I wanted some time alone."

"If we're interrupting-" Mao began, but Thrakos shook his head.

"No, it's fine. At least, it is as long as you're not here to fuss over me like I suddenly can't put on my own tuxedo. I've only been wearing the damned things since I was _three._"

"Some grooms can't, but it has nothing to do with clothing familiarity," Mao chuckled.

"You don't look too much the worse for wear, considering," Al noted.

"They tried," Thrakos grinned, "But the lack of sleep is killing me more than anything I drank last night."

Up close, he did look tired. At least around the eyes. "I can't do much for tired," Al apologized.

Thrakos' eyes lit up. "Don't suppose you can do anything for headaches?"

Al tried not to laugh as he nodded. It only took the least bit of alchemy to ease something as simple as a headache, which did appear to be mostly exhaustion, Al found, when he brought his hands together, then briefly put his palm to Thrakos' head. When he removed it, his granddaughter's fiancé looked relieved.

"Thanks. Damned, that's useful."

"It'd be a shame to let something so simple put a damper on the festivities," Al shrugged casually.

"Or the honeymoon," Mao grinned. "My niece should have only the best memories of today."  
Thrakos turned back to the mirror to make final preparations. "Hopefully I can give her fond memories of every day for the rest of our lives," he said. "At least, as many as I can."

"So I hear you finally settled on an apartment," Al said conversationally.

Thrakos nodded, smiling as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. "We did. It took a while, but it'll be a great place to live for a while. It's a penthouse, so we won't have many neighbors, and it's even got a roof-top garden, which makes Minx happy." He grinned. "She's got to have dirt to dig in."

"Room for a family?" Mao asked mercilessly, though Al recognized Ren's brother's sense of humor behind the straight delivery of the line.

"It's not small," Thrakos admitted, taking the teasing in stride. "There are three bedrooms, two baths, a large living and kitchen area, and even a study. It's a very open floorplan, but it's got simple, elegant architecture. Kind of a mix between modern and classic really."

"Sounds perfect," Al assured him.

"It's very us," Thrakos agreed. "We'll have to get everything moved in when we get back."

"Which can wait, of course," said Mao. "For now, all you have to do is enjoy today, and get through the ceremony without messing up your vows."  
Thrakos swallowed.

"What made you decide you needed to say your vows in all three languages?" asked Al. He knew the couple wasn't repeating their vows three times, but they had decided to say the most relevant parts in each of the three languages of their family.

Thrakos smiled weakly and shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

* * *

Elicia and Ren had made a deal. Neither would cry until the other did. Elicia was beginning to wonder just how long they would be able to keep that promise. Minxia was breathtaking in the finished gown, her hair done up in elaborate curls in a style that somehow managed to be classically Cretan, and modernly Minx, with the curls pulled partially up in an interwoven net of thin golden ribbons., the rest falling down the back to just below her shoulders. In that glorious dress, she looked like an image out of a children's fairy tale book.

"You know, it's not always wise to render the groom speechless," Elicia teased her granddaughter as she gave her a smile. "He's got to be able to say his vows."

Minxia chuckled. "It'll be fine, Grandma.

"You seem surprisingly relaxed," Elicia noted.

"What's to be nervous about? We go up, we look good, we put on a show for three countries, and we're married."

"You're right," Elicia shook her head, amused. "Nothing to be nervous about at all." It wasn't as if Minxia or Thrakos was going to back out at the last moment. They'd come a long way to get this far, and neither was the type to panic or get cold feet. They had both been raised to this.

"Though possibly embarrassed if your father cries," Ren said as she reached up and carefully adjusted a curl of her daughter's hair.

"Oh, Daddy won't cry," Minxia objected.

"I don't know," Will's voice came from the doorway. "I'm known to get very emotional at weddings."

Elicia turned, smiling at the dashing figure her son cut as he entered the room. His suit was a light tan, with a silk vest in a green that matched his daughter's gown, but a shade darker, and a diagonally striped tie in the same green and pale blue. He had trimmed his professorial-goatee into something a little neater. His hair, still mostly golden brown, though speckled with silver-white, was still thick and wavy.

Minxia's eyes widened. "Wow, Dad."

"Pretty sharp, huh?" Will waggled his eyebrows. "I couldn't let some slob walk you down the aisle."

"You've never been a slob," Minxia objected.

Elicia stifled a laugh, but Ren didn't bother. "Oh, you should have seen him in college," she told her daughter. "He certainly had his scruffy days."

"I'm pretty sure those ended the day we met," Will teased his wife before he turned his attention back to his daughter. Elicia got out of the way as Will pulled her into a very careful hug. "You look amazing, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Daddy." Minxia's voice filled with emotion as she hugged him back.

Elicia caved, and went for her handkerchief. She wasn't ashamed of her emotions. Today, of all days, deserved tears of joy. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

"What is taking so long?" Callie complained as she tried to keep her nieces and nephews entertained with a game of go fish with a deck of cards. They were supposed to have left for the wedding already, and what was worse, all of her other female cousins and Gia seemed to have vanished despite orders that they were all supposed to stay in the dining room until Grandpa Ed sorted everything out.

"These things never seem to go quickly," Grandma Winry commented with a tone of long-suffering patience.

"You mean this has happened before?" Callie looked up at her in surprise.

Winry gave her a small smile. "In our family, this kind of thing is pretty run-of-the-mill." She looked up at the door. "Though I'm getting worried. Usually he's solved this kind of problem by now."

"We can't be late," Lia said. "All they have to do is delay us and this will mess up everything."

"But it won't necessarily call off the wedding," Winry pointed out. "Thrakos and Minxia aren't going to let anything to that, not even fussy relatives."

"You think Maritza did it?" Deanna asked.

"Of course I do," Winry replied flatly. "The question is how, and how does she think she's going to get away with it?" A deep, contemplative expression came to her face.

"There's got to be something, and I think it's going to take more than one of us to find out what. Ed's good, but they're only going to show him what they think they can get away with."

"Gloria and Lily are missing," Callie couldn't help blurting out. "Gia too. Maybe they know something?"

Her proclamation made everyone in the room look around, as if in the chaos and the questions no one had noticed the teenage girls were gone.

"That's possible," Winry said. "Whatever the case, I'm not waiting around here. I want to see for myself what's going on."

"Can I come, Granny?" Callie practically jumped to her feet. She was going to give her cousins a piece of her mind for leaving her out of the adventure when she found them.

"Sure," her grandmother nodded. Then she turned to the rest of the family, who was watching her expectantly. Side conversations had gone quiet. "I'm going to go find out what's going on. Everyone here should go on to the wedding without us. There's no rules this old bat can lay down that's going to ruin today. I don't care what kind of threats she makes."

"Are you sure, Granny?" Ian looked like he wanted to come with her, but was sure it would just cause more trouble. "What if she calls the police."

"You think Ed and I can't handle something as simple as the Cretan police?"

Callie didn't think she'd ever seen that particular smile on her grandmother's face before.

Apparently everyone else had. Uncle Ethan was grinning. "You take care of it, Mom. We'll get everyone out of here."

"Good." Winry turned and headed for the door. "Come on, Callie. Let's go cause a disturbance."

* * *

::There's no way he found it in here,:: Ed objected as he looked at the drawer the servant had professed to have found the vase in. ::It's too narrow.:: Not to mention the drawer was stuffed with clothes. ::Besides, what was he doing rooting through Ian's things?::

::Looking for a missing vase,:: Maritza replied smugly.

::Going through someone's private things first without a reason to consider him a suspect is cutting awfully close to breaking a few laws, even in Creta,:: Ed pointed out.

::Why wouldn't he be a suspect?:: Martiza asked. ::Everyone is suspect.::

::Even you?:: Ed asked. ::Did they go through your things?::

For just a moment, Maritza hesitated. ::Of course,:: she said. ::They are thorough.::

Ed didn't buy a word of it. ::And just when would it have been stolen and brought here?:: he continued the line of questioning, watching both Maritza and her servant almost-bodyguards closely. ::Ian was out with Thrakos last night. They didn't get in until almost morning. You think they did anything more than come in and pass out?::

::I think the middle of the night is an excellent opportunity for all kinds of mischief,:: she sniffed.

::What about security?:: In a house like this, there was no way the only security around was servants who slept at night. Ed had seen a couple of dogs in the yard, but they wouldn't have barked at people staying at the house.

* * *

Winry was good at distractions. She had years of practice at it. So the first thing she did upon leaving the dining room and being told by a young woman in an apron that she needed to return on 'Mistress Maritza's' orders was to laugh in the woman's face (she'd apologize later) and insist that she needed to fetch something from her room (for feminine reasons) and that no one was going to stop her.

The maid reluctantly offered to escort her back to her room herself, to be sure Winry didn't stray. She didn't try to question why Callie was tagging along.

Unfortunately for her, Winry had no intention of being cooperative. She groused loudly as they walked, complaining about the pace, first that the maid was moving too slowly, than that she walked too fast for an old woman—a severe exaggeration.

It was only when they had reached the room that Winry shut the door, leaving only herself, Callie, and the maid in the room. Then she rounded on the woman. ::All right, I want to know what's going on in this house,:: she demanded. ::We don't have time for all this nonsense and you know it. If anything happens that ruins this wedding, it won't just be a family matter, it will be an international incident and could ruin the President politically. Now tell me what you know.::

::Nothing!:: the younger woman squeaked, looking horrified. Her face looked pale over the midnight blue uniform dress she wore. She raised her hands in the air. ::I don't know anything! I was just following m'lady Maritza's orders to search and keep an eye on things.:: The terror on her face was convincing enough. So much for an easy target.

Winry sighed. ::All right then. Will you help us solve this mess so we can get to the wedding before everything is ruined and anyone who complied with Maritza faces being fired?::

That elicited a squeak. ::Of course – Mrs. Elric, but what can I do?::

::You can tell me the best place to hide something in this house if you didn't want it to be found, and you can show us where it is.::

* * *

Ethan watched his mother and his niece vanish down the hallway following the maid, then waited for a count of fifteen. No one else seemed to be in the halls now, having followed Ed and Maritza, or wisely vanished. Perhaps they were searching the house to make sure nothing else was missing.

Whatever the case, Ethan was going to do exactly what his mother wanted, and that was get everyone to the cars parked outside and down to the wedding . Even if Maritza did call the police, his parents could keep them busy while the wedding continued. It wouldn't wait for them. Ethan would see to that.

"What's the best way out?" Lia asked softly as Ethan closed the door.

"Probably the servant's hall to the kitchen entrance," Ethan pondered aloud. "Presuming the rest of the staff aren't also inclined to believe everything Maritza tells them."

"What about a good old fashioned crawl out a window?" Aldon suggested. "It's not like these aren't large enough." He thumbed over his shoulder at the large windows facing the garden. "If we go around the hedges, we're not likely to be spotted from inside right?"

"Good enough," Ethan grinned at his older brother. "We can help anyone over who needs it. Come on, everyone, let's get out of here."

"I can't believe we're climbing out of windows," Cassie commented a minute later as Ethan and Aldon opened the large pane so everyone could crawl through –or be handed over in the case of the youngest children.

"Didn't I promise you a life of adventure," Aldon grinned as he helped her over carefully.

Ethan could only imagine this was much harder in a dress. He did the same for Lia. "Get around to the front. As long as we pull away before we're caught, we should be fine."

Lia nodded. "It's not like they're going to shoot at us," she pointed out as her feet rested on the ground on the other side of the window.

"Oh, let them have their drama," Cassie chuckled as she started helping collect the grandchildren. "We need to be quiet," she reminded them in a soft voice.

"And very quick," Deanna agreed as she joined them. "It's like hide and seek, okay? Only the cars are base."

Ethan was impressed that the kids all seemed to understand that instruction. They followed the adults with surprising silence as the family began to make its way quickly across the short stretch of lawn into the tall hedges that ran along that side of the gardens.

Part of him found the entire thing absurd. Most of his family had been in far more dangerous situations, yet here they were sneaking around like captives escaping a hostage situation. He waited until everyone, even the other men, were out the window before following them, and carefully closing the window behind. He took a moment to use alchemy to latch it, so it would look like no one could have left from the inside. With a moment of regret, Ethan wished he could see the look on Maritza's face when his parents dealt with her.

"Is it all right to leave?" Lia asked as they crept around the house. "What about the girls?"

"Lily can handle herself," Ethan replied. "What are they really going to do to her anyway? She's got Gloria and Gia with her at the very least, and this is Gia's house. She doesn't strike me as the type to let her aunt get away with much without her parents around to make her behave."

"She's not," Ian commented softly from just ahead of them. "I don't see this going well for the old bat."

"Will you be quiet back there?" Cal hissed in a very soft whisper. "You'd think neither of you knew how to sneak."

"I don't," Ian retorted. "I'm an actor, not a thief."

"Well act like you're playing a thief and shut up."

Ethan stifled a grin as his nephew looked irritated, but did as Cal said. He felt a little sorry for Ian, on whose head this whole thing was being placed. It probably wouldn't look good if the police showed up and none of them were there, given Maritza was trying to peg Ian –or Urey, but it really looked like Ian- as the prime suspect in an attempted theft. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Finally they reached the corner of the house by the garage, only to find there was one more little problem in their plan.

"No cars are out," Coran commented. He went and tried the garage doors, which proved to be locked.

"Then we walk," Cal commented with a shrug, "Unless someone has change for a bus."

"Better get moving then," Aldon said. "It's not that far."

"Says the man not wearing heels," Cassie said, but she started walking immediately.

Ethan let her lead the way, and just hoped they were out of sight around the corner before anyone who cared looked out a front window.

* * *

Gloria had never done something like this, but there was something thrilling about sneaking around the huge house. At the moment all three girls were in a room Gia had told them was the electrical room to the entire house. Everything was wired through it, and that was where the junction box was for every fuse in the estate.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lily asked from behind Gloria and Gia, who had crowded up against the wall and were reading the various switches. Gia was doing most of the reading. Gloria's Cretan wasn't good enough to understand the technical names for anything.

"Maritza threatened to call the police," Gia commented as she ran her finger down a list of identification tags. "If there's no phone, than she can't call, and we have more time."

It was a great idea, to Gloria's way of thinking. Anything that kept her cousins out of trouble and kept the wedding from being ruined was worth trying at this point. They'd found the film, and what seemed like proof of tampering, but they still didn't have a way to prove it, or any idea who had actually moved the vase in the first place. They hadn't found the servant who might know either. How had it been planted in Ian and Urey's room without anyone seeing them? Surely Ian would have noticed it in his clothing when he got dressed, right?

Gloria loved a mystery, but only when she was able to solve it. "That's it!"

"Yep," Gia nodded as she paused and flipped a switch. "No phones."

"No, I mean that's it!" Gloria exclaimed, excitement rising. "Ian never saw the vase, and neither did Urey, right?"

Both of the other girls were looking at her now. "Yeah," Lily nodded. "That's what they said."

"Wouldn't they have seen it while they were getting dressed?" Gloria asked. "If they didn't, than someone had to have planted it _after_ they left the room this morning— _or_ maybe it was never actually in their room at all! If the servant who found it was working with Maritza, than he could have just said he found it where-ever he wanted, or planted it at the same time he went in and "found" it."

"But how will we prove either?" Lily asked, looking interested, but still a little skeptical. "There's not film cameras in the bedrooms, right?"

Gia nodded reluctantly. "Unfortunately, no. They are just in the rooms where the most expensive family heirlooms are." She closed the box and turned around. "Okay. Phones are off. What now?"

Lily and Gia were both looking at her. "When did I become the brains of this operation?"

"Aren't you the one who wants to go into investigative reporting?" Lily replied.

"Okay, okay." Gloria thought furiously. "We've got the film evidence that there was tampering, and that means someone had to know about the recording cameras in the first place. We've cut the phones so no one can call out. Now we need to figure out who was involved which means… we _need_ to start talking to the staff, and I don't mean just the ones we saw involved."

"Won't they know something's up?"

"It's my house too," Gia commented, looking irritated. "Technically, they're supposed to work for me too."

"All right then," Gloria smiled. _Way to show some backbone, Gia._ "Let's go hunt down a few of the staff and ask some questions."

* * *

::There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind,:: Maritza stated as they made their way back down the hall towards the dining room, at her insistence.

If he had been younger, Ed would have resorted to threats or violence by now. Instead, he sighed inside and refrained from rolling his eyes. They hadn't found any real evidence anywhere, but he also hadn't found anything to disprove Maritza's story yet. Nothing solid that he could give to police investigators to convince them not to take Ian and Urey into custody, or at least delay the party long enough that it would be noticed at the wedding. Ed was beginning to think that was all Maritza was really going for. She couldn't possibly hope to actually pull this off… could she?

::I don't have to change your mind,:: Ed pointed out, ::Because they didn't steal it. It isn't even missing and you can't prove when it was taken or by whom, and you're blaming a man who wasn't even home last night. No one's going to argue he doesn't have a solid alibi unless you can prove it was taken _after_ they all got home last night, and that he was alone.:: Which he wouldn't have been for more than a minute given all of their guest rooms were located on the same hallway.

::You'd do anything to cover for them. Under other circumstances I might find that loyalty admirable.:: Maritza reached for the handle to the dining room door. ::However-::

Ed opened his mouth to ask _what_ but never got the opportunity. Instead, he looked into the room and discovered what had made the woman go silent.

There was no one there.

::Did anyone leave this door?:: Maritza demanded of the servant who appeared to have been standing guard.

::No one, ma'am,:: he replied at once as he stared into the room with her.

_Nice vanishing trick._ Ed had no idea who in his family had engineered it, but given the set of brains they'd left in that room, he should have expected that they would find a way out. Maritza looked like she might have a fit. ::Where are they?:: she demanded, rounding on Ed.

::How should I know?:: he asked honestly. ::I don't see them, and I wasn't here.:: He wasn't even sure who of his family was still in the building, if anyone. ::They had a swarm of kids with them, so surely the staff would have noticed if they went anywhere.:: Which meant that some of them, at least, weren't going to let the woman have her way around the President's house.

Her mouth twisted as if she might spit on the floor. ::That's it! I've had enough of this. They've fled. What more guilt do we need?:: She crossed the floor, her ring-covered hand reaching for the phone.

Ed lunged for the phone, but it was too late. She had it to her ear and had dialed before he managed to grab it. ::Oh no you don't!::

::How dare you!:: she swung her cane at him, striking Ed awkwardly on the hip even as he spun. She grabbed for the receiver, but Ed had no problem dodging her grasp.  
Ed held it out of her hand, putting it up to his ear to see if the call had connected. A moment later, he laughed, and let it go. ::Go ahead,:: he said, grinning. He had no idea if it was dumb luck or not, but it couldn't have come at a better time.

Maritza snatched the receiver. ::Hello? Hello, police?::

::Don't waste your breath,:: Ed smiled, crossing his arms. ::The line's dead.::


	16. Chapter 16

**July 20****th****, 1984 (Cont'd)**

"It's almost time."

Minxia nodded and smiled at Angelique, who was beaming at her. She was dressed. Her hair was done. The flowers were ready and waiting. All of her bridesmaids were as dressed and ready as she was. All she was waiting for now was the time to arrive. They would be summoned when everything was in place. "I can hardly believe it's here," she admitted.

"You mean all those times we daydreamed up wedding ideas for you two in the dorms in high school and college, and you still don't believe it?" Angelique chuckled. "Though the real thing is much grander."

"I always figured it wouldn't be quite this grandiose," Minxia admitted. She had acquiesced to the needs of propriety and politics for Thrakos' sake more than anything else. Her family would have been happy with anything except an elopement, so long as they were there with her. "But, I'm happy with how it's turned out." Once she had gotten used to how much fancier it was than her own usual preferences. It helped, she thought, that they had a nice, spacious, but relatively plain apartment waiting for them when they got back from their beachfront honeymoon. After they played their part as members of the family of the President of Argyros, the Imperial Family of Xing, and the Elrics of Amestris, they could just go back to being Minxia and Thrakos, archaeological troublemakers. At least, that was how she liked to think of her work lobbying for and protecting the archaeological digs she had worked.

"All that matters is that you two are happy," Angelique agreed, her eyes shining. "Though it's nice to see you showing off for once."

"You've wanted to turn me into a dress-up doll since we met." Minxia refrained from sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"You look like a movie star, Minx," Angelique assured her. "If you can't stop them from plastering your picture all over the news, at least you'll look fabulous while they do it."  
Minxia would be quite happy when the Cretan press got bored with the story of Thrakos' wedding. She had simply stopped paying any attention whatsoever to the news of late, just to avoid having to hear speculations about herself, about her dress, about anything and everything that had nothing to do with anyone else. Except that it did, because of who their families were. She wondered how Ian put up with this kind of publicity all the time as an up-and-coming star. "I hope we get started soon," she said.

"Though I wonder where everyone is. I had expected more people to stop in by now."

"They're probably just trying not to bother you." Angelique brushed it off with a sure smile and a little flip of her hand. "They would want to get the best seats possible after all. Who wouldn't want to get to see and hear _everything?_"

She had a point. Minxia relaxed just a little. Of course everyone was sitting out there, waiting for her. It wasn't like they all needed to crowd into her dressing room before the wedding when they would see her during the ceremony and afterwards at the reception. They respected her privacy, even if the rest of the country didn't. "You're right. Everything is going to be perfect."

* * *

If this turned out to be a false trail, Winry was going to hit someone with a wrench. She wasn't sure where she would find a wrench given—despite popular belief—she did not have one tucked into her clothes everywhere she went. Still, she would find something.

They had followed the maid through several twists and turns down multiple narrow hallways, until Winry was beginning to think the goal was to get them lost.

::How much farther, Enette,:: she asked impatiently.

::Not far,:: the young woman promised, speaking quietly. ::Please, you must understand that many of us used to work for her household. It's…difficult not to do what she asks, if any of the others are involved.::

::And you're sure you're not,:: Callie asked in rough Cretan.

::I promise!:: Enette squeaked again. Her nervousness was beginning to irritate Winry. ::I don't want anything to happen that would make today go badly. I don't know who is behind this, but I will do anything to make sure young master Thrakos has a flawless wedding.::

There was something in her tone that made Winry suspect that the serving girl –who really wasn't much more than a girl- had a crush on her employer's son. Too bad for her. ::Well where are we going?::

::There's a storage closet,:: Enette said, ::Where only the hired help keeps things, usually things they don't want people messing with. It's an unwritten rule that no one removes anyone else's things from their spot. It's a cupboard, you see, with cubbies on the shelves.::

::So what are we going to do when we get there?::

Enette blushed, and looked uncomfortable. ::I thought… we could search them.::

Well now, that wasn't a bad idea at all. Winry nodded. ::All right. I just wish we knew what we were looking for.::

::I'll know if anything there belongs in the house,:: Enette assured her. ::I've dusted every inch of this house every day for the past three years.::

Given Winry had yet to see dust anywhere in the expansive building, she believed it.

When they arrived down in the basement at the room in question, however, Winry found that they weren't the only ones there.

::You,:: she looked at the young man standing there with his hand in one of the cubbies.

It was Heo, the servant who had been there when the other one –Malo—had said he found the vase in Ian and Urey's room.

Heo stared at them very hard for a moment, then charged. Startled, Winry jumped out of the way as he barreled past with something in his gloved hands.

"Get him!" Winry shouted. "Whatever he's got, we want it." She was convinced, given his expression, that he knew the information they needed.

Unfortunately the man was also fast, and he knew the back halls of the house better than Winry did. Still she, Enette, and Callie pelted after him. Winry was very glad she had picked very low heels for the outfit she was wearing to the wedding. Callie was in sensible flats.

They careened around curves, startled two more maids, and nearly tripped over a cat that yowled and streaked off in the other direction.

This was getting ridiculous. Winry had to find something she could use to slow him down.

She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on as they ran, which turned out to be a large, round, glass-ball paperweight sitting on a small hallway table. It was decorative, and possibly expensive, but Winry came to a stop just long enough to throw it down the hall towards Heo.

It didn't hit him in the head, but it did slam into the wall, roll under his feet, and cause him to trip as he scrambled to stay upright.

Seconds later Winry had him by his uniform collar up against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back. ::All right, tell me everything.::

Callie and Enette caught up, panting heavily.

"Wow, Granny," Callie looked at her in awe.

Winry shrugged. "It's nothing. Check what he's holding."

Callie came around Winry's other side and pried whatever it was out of his fingers. When she held it up, it was a roll of what looked like camera film, but it was entirely the wrong size.

::What are you doing with film?:: Winry asked suspiciously.

"Granny what are you—"

Winry glanced over her shoulder as Lily, Gloria, and Gia came around the corner from the opposite direction and stopped, staring. She hadn't realized the chase had brought them back to one of the main hallways.

Then Gloria gasped. "You did it! You found the missing tape!"

* * *

The commotion out in the hallway was enough to make Edward leave the glowering Maritza where she should. He heard shouting, and Amestrian. He recognized Winry's voice. "What the hell is going on out here?" he asked as he stepped out and looked at the crowd of women, and one servant who looked very, very uncomfortable. Ed hadn't realized Winry knew that particular hold.

"Granny just found the evidence we need," Lily explained.

"Oh really now?"

::Impossible!:: Maritza stomped into the hallway, banging her cane on the floor.

::I think we need to hear this out,:: Ed replied. ::What evidence is that?::

::Our house has a security system,:: Gia explained, taking charge as she came forward. She gave her great-aunt a dirty look. ::It constantly records the rooms where our most valuable family heirlooms are, like the one where the vase sits.::

::Nonsense,:: Martiza scoffed.

::I can show you the recording room,:: Gia said. ::We looked at the tapes from last night. They've been tampered with. There's an odd skip of several seconds right at the time the vase vanishes from its display pedestal. We… that is, Gloria, Lily, and I were looking for the missing film. It's clearly been cut and taped back together.:: She pointed at the roll of film that was still in Callie's hand. ::I'm willing to bet a year's allowance that's the missing section.::

Around here, that was probably a large sum. ::What was he doing with it?::

::Hiding it,:: the servant girl said, coming forward. ::We found him in the act.::

::I see.:: Ed wondered what Heo's motives were for doing as Maritza had ordered. He supposed it didn't matter at the moment. ::Then we should have a look.:: He held out his hand, and Callie handed over the tape. Ed walked back into the other room. There was plenty of light, and he knew he would be able to see what he needed by holding it up.

It took only a few seconds to verify that the girls were correct. The cut section showed the vase sitting in its normal location, then a shape came in, removed the vase, and it was gone. That shape, however, wasn't one of the servants.

Ed looked at Maritza and shook his head. ::Stealing from your own family just to frame an innocent young man? How shameful. I wonder what the press would think of this.::

Maritza looked horrified. ::You wouldn't dare. Besides, the phones are dead.::

::Oh, I can fix that,:: Gia grinned brightly. ::I'm the one who disconnected them.::

Smart girl! ::I think you can turn them back on,:: Ed nodded. ::We'll need to make a few calls before we go to the wedding. If we hurry, we can just make it.::

* * *

By the time Winry's heart had stopped racing, everything looked like it was going to turn out just fine.

Ed hadn't called the press. He _had_ called the local police to report the situation, and had been ready to present the evidence when they arrived, and explain the situation. Whatever was made of it later, Maritza and multiple members of the staff had attempted to pull a very inappropriate bit of fraud and slander the name of the family in order to put a stop to a wedding. It probably wouldn't get Maritza jail time, but it would keep her out of the way for a while. Gia, as the only member of her family present, assured the police that her father would attend to the matter personally after the wedding.

Apparently if you were the President, you had that kind of cloud, because the police seemed to find this not at all unusual. Or perhaps the old families still played politics like this enough that in this part of Pylos it was commonplace.

Winry had cleaned up and redone her hair, and as soon as they were done, they had gone out to the garage, where Gia had summoned on of the family drivers, and the six of them had piled into one long, large car. Winry just hoped they made it in time. When she looked at her watch, it was time for the ceremony to start already. _At least we won't miss everything. _

* * *

"Are we ready to start?" Alphonse asked. He was standing at the back hall, waiting with Will, who would soon be walking his daughter down the aisle.

"Almost," Will shrugged. "It's a wedding. Have you ever known one to go off perfectly on time?"

"The ones your sister organizes usually do," Al pointed out with a chuckle. He was trying not to appear nervous, but he was definitely starting to worry. The rest of the family hadn't arrived yet. What was going on? Al had tried calling the house once, but hadn't been able to get through. He had _not_ mentioned this to Minxia or Ren. The last thing they needed was to start worrying about the rest of the family not being there.

That was now Al's job. "So, what's the hold up?"

"Actually, for once, it's not the bride," Will said. "I heard that there's apparently a pigeon that got in and is loose in the hall. They're trying to remove it so it doesn't poop on any of the guests and their thousand dollar outfits."

Given the number of dignitaries and old nobility in attendance, Al could see where that might be a serious concern. Still, he'd been part of family weddings that had taken place in very nice barns. The idea that a single pigeon could delay a wedding was rather amusing.

Just then he heard a door down the hallway, and dozens of feet.

Will and Al turned at the same time.

"Thank goodness," Al felt a knot loosen in his stomach. "What happened?"

Cal and Alyse were in the lead. Alyse was shaking her head. "You won't believe it when we tell you."

"Well you have a few minutes, so start talking," Will suggested.

As they all retired to the nearest changing rooms to freshen up and straightened rumpled clothing and wind-blown hair, Al listened to the story unwind of the finding of the stolen vase, its apparent finding in Ian and Urey's room, the accusations, and everyone being not-quite held hostage in the dining room with the threat of calling the police and having Ian –and Urey- arrested until the situation could be worked out.

"That woman is a menace," Will growled when they were done. "I hope Uncle Ed and Aunt Winry are all right."

"I'm sure Ed can handle it," Al replied. "I'm more concerned about the girls."

"I'm not," Cal chuckled as he refastened a cufflink. "Gloria's an excellent snoop."

"I can't believe you just said that about our daughter," Alyse said as she joined them, looking once again perfectly fresh.

"Well she is," Charlie piped up, grinning. "She's the one who wants to be a journalist. She'd be pretty lousy at it if she couldn't solve a simple mystery."

"I just hope they don't miss the wedding," Lia said. "If Maritza does call the police, there could be all sorts of trouble."

"Nothing's going to stop this wedding," Will said firmly.

"You bet it won't," Al promised. "We'll all see to that. Cal, Ethan, come with me," he gestured to his nephew and son-in-law. "Let's go have a very quiet chat with the President."

* * *

Minxia had been ready to go, at least until the pigeon. Suddenly, as she stood there, ready to go and waiting, she started to feel nervous. It was silly, given she was as prepared as she was ever going to be, but part of her just wanted to get started. It wasn't that she wanted it _over_ with, but there was definitely a part of this whole thing that felt like a performance, and she just wanted to promise to love Thrakos forever, kiss, and run off together and be alone. Not that she didn't want to celebrate with her family, but there were far more people here than just family. While her side was well represented, with both Amestrians, Xingese family, and friends in mass attendance, being in Creta meant that many, many important people and all of Thrakos' extended family were there as well.

Minxia had made them cut off the guest list at five-hundred.

Now, part of her wished they could have scandalized Creta and eloped… a little intimate ceremony on the beach, in a simple sundress, with just her, Thrakos, and someone to marry them… and Angelique as a witness, because she would have killed Minxia otherwise.

"That's it!" Angelique's small squeal of joy brought Minxia back to the moment. She realized she heard organ music echoing through the vast chambers of the palace. "Are you ready?"

Minxia nodded, and clutched her bouquet a little tighter. "Yeah… I guess so."

"You'll be fine," her mother told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just keep your eyes on Thrakos. No one else matters."

* * *

Getting to the church just in time had taken on whole new meaning, Ed thought as he slid into one of the long rows of chairs, Winry, Gloria, Callie, and Lily right behind him. He still couldn't believe their luck in making it before it was too late.

He dropped into the seat reserved for him next to Alphonse. Music was playing, but they had just been closing the guest doors as they squeaked inside. "How are we not late?" he whispered to Al.

"Pigeon," his brother replied just as softly.

"I look forward to hearing that story later," Ed retorted.

"Not until you tell me yours. What did you do with Maritza?"

"Caught her red handed and turned her over to the police. Gia's going to tell her father."

"He already knows part of it," Al responded. "When everyone else got here we got quite an earful."

"Will you two be quiet," Winry leaned over and whispered over them both. "It's starting!"

* * *

_Author's Note: 12/1/2015 Just a little tidbit for my readers - these last three chapters are what kept me stuck for most of the last several months. If we needed another reason to dislike Auntie Maritza. ;) So thank November for unsticking them for us! And thank November (and NaNoWriMo) for the next 3+ months of weekly chapters! We're back! _


	17. Chapter 17

**July 20****th****, 1984 (Cont'd)**

Thrakos Argyros had grown up used to the spotlight. His grandfather and his father, both, had been President of Creta, and while Thrakos had never had high political aspirations, he was used to his family being in the news and being of interest to others. He had never told Minxia about the gossip magazines that had speculated about their relationship as early as college. It had been harder in high school, when their being minors and on a private campus had made it nearly impossible for the Cretan press to get in or find out more than rumors.

He had long accepted that whenever he got married—thankfully much sooner than his rakish uncle Ziro had managed it!—it would be a large affair. Traditions dictated it, even in a modern country like Creta. The people would be dying for pictures and news of the event, and the one thing Thrakos had handled so that Minxia did not have to, was arranging the right photographers to be there, and hiring a private film company to do a small film to remember the day. They were circumspect, and known for their discretion. He had also determined what would go out in the press packets when it was all over.

Minxia had looked horrified at the very idea of sending anything to the press. At least until Thrakos had explained why they needed to send out what they _wanted_ people to see, rather than whatever people could presume, or sneak.

He had no doubt that whatever she was wearing today, Minxia would set wedding fashion trends for the next year just by virtue of who she was, and the family into which she was marrying.

When she entered the room, thoughts of everything else flew from Thrakos' head. A vision, a Cretan goddess herself floated down the aisle, flawless; perfect; with an expression of pure serenity.

Their eyes locked. It was only when her hand touched his that Thrakos realized that Minxia had walked the entire length of the palatial throne room, climbed the stairs, and handed her flowers to Angelique, who was beaming behind her.

In the last few bars of music, Minxia leaned her head in slightly, and whispered, "We made it."

Thrakos had to resist the urge to kiss her right then. He did chuckle very softly. "You're perfect." As always.

Only his nerves about misspeaking during the vows kept Thrakos cognizant of what was going on around him. He very much wanted to lose himself in the sight of his Minx. He heard the Cretan priest speaking of love, devotion, hardship and reward. He was aware of his family, seated below, and hers, all of them beaming, happy. He could feel the good will in the audience, but it was a vague awareness. Minxia overwhelmed his senses.

At least until he heard the words "the couple will now exchange their vows to each other." That was his cue.

Thrakos swallowed, and looked into Minxia's dark eyes. ::I promise myself, Thrakos Argyros, to you, Minxia Elric, as your loyal, honored husband,:: he began in Xingese, as they had discussed, ::to provide for you, care for you in need, and be in all ways a faithful husband and father to our future children; in all things to be a credit to our house and bring esteem and good reputation to our house in all things.:: _Now Cretan._ ::I promise to be your protector, and defend you, and your honor, from any who would challenge or in any way disparage your name, or that of your family, for we are now all one in blood and bond.::

"But most importantly," he smiled as he shifted into Amestrian, "I give my oath, that I will support you in all your dreams and passions. I will respect and value your ideas and opinions, and be an equal partner to you, so that we can build a life together that will bring us both joy, support, and satisfaction. You are everything to me, Minx, and I could ask for no greater gift in the world, than to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Minxia was beaming. Into the hushed silence of the attentive crowd, she began. ::I promise myself, Minxia Elric, to you, Thrakos Argyros, as your loyal, honored wife; to provide for you, care for you in need, and be in all ways a faithful wife and mother to our future children; in all things to be a credit to our house and bring esteem and good reputation to our house in all things.:: ::I promise to be your protector, and defend you, and your honor, from any who would challenge or in any way disparage your name, or that of your family, for we are now all one in blood and bond.:: "But, most importantly," she smiled, "I give my oath that I will always support you, in your dreams and passions. I will respect and value your ideas and opinions, and be an equal partner to you, so that we can build a life together that will bring us both joy, support, and satisfaction. I could have come this far alone, but it would not have meant nearly so much without you, Thrakos. This will be _our_ adventure, together."

That was his Minx, all right. Thrakos nodded, and took the ring meant for her in his hand. "Then I ask, Minxia, if you will have me, from now until the end of our lives."

"I will," she said as he slid the ring easily onto her slender finger. She took his in her hand, without her eyes ever moving from his. "I ask you, Thrakos, if you will have me, from now until the end of our lives."

"I will." He held out his hand as she slid on the ring. He had no intention, however, on waiting for permission to kiss his wife. Instead, he clasped her hands and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her passionately.

The hall erupted in cheers.

* * *

"That was such a beautiful ceremony."

"It was," Edward agreed with Winry's statement, feeling happy for the newlyweds, but just as grateful that that morning's near-disaster hadn't ruined the day. Minxia and Thrakos, still blissfully ignorant of Maritza's failed attempted to cause enough mayhem to cancel the wedding, were having a wonderful time.

"Almost makes you want to renew your wedding vows, if you could do it in a place like this," Elicia chuckled. "Don't you think so, Alphonse?"

Ed's brother grinned, and shrugged. "I love you even more now than the day we got married, so sure," Al agreed. "But only if you happen to have a few million extra sens lying around."

Ed didn't think he wanted to know what it would cost to rent out the place if you didn't have a long standing family tradition that got you ridiculously good discounts. "I don't, but we could always steal them, if that's what you really wanted," he grinned at Winry, who thwapped him lightly on the arm with her hand.

"It wouldn't be much of a vow renewal if you were stuck in jail."

"Why is Dad going to be in jail?" Ethan asked as he and Lia joined them.

Ed grinned. "Stealing enough money to pay for the wedding your mother always wanted."

"Oh, okay," Ethan replied without batting an eye. "At least Mom doesn't have really expensive tastes."

"She's not the one whose tastes I'd be worried about," Ed commented smugly as he watched the crowd behind his son.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because Lily's the one who just caught the bouquet."

* * *

Ian's stomach had finally settled, and he no longer felt ill by the time they finished the meal and the reception turned to dancing. He hadn't liked it at all that Maritza had attempted to use his reputation –however trumped up and inaccurate—to sabotage his cousin's special day. He would have to find a way to thank his grandparents, sister, and cousins for so handily clearing his name. For now, he was determined to enjoy himself, even though every time he looked at Minxia and Thrakos together—on the dance floor, eating, laughing, kissing—he couldn't help but imagine what kind of wedding Bonnie would want. Ian had never really cared much himself, as long as whoever he married was a girl he was in love with. Somehow, he couldn't imagine her wanting anything like this. Something more down-to-earth and cozy, like his brothers' weddings back in Resembool would be more her style.

Too bad she wouldn't go out with him.

Ian pushed the thoughts out of his mind, and put his mind to a more pleasant task; pleasing the large number of fan girls he apparently had in Creta who had attended the wedding. He danced with several very lovely young women, and a few not-so-young. Though he made a point of not dancing more than one or two dances with each woman, and handing them off fairly quickly afterwards. "It wouldn't be fair to keep you to myself," he told one who tried to insist she didn't want to dance with someone else. It wasn't about _him_ he insisted, but her.

Those kinds of lines always made girls happy.

After his fourteenth or fifteenth dance, Ian came off the dance floor and picked up a glass of white wine. It was only after he had taken a sip he noticed Urey scowling in his direction. Okay, so Urey was usually frowning these days, but the look was directed at him in particular. "Something wrong, bro?"

"How can you lead them all on like that?"

"What, the girls? Who's leading anyone on? I like to dance, they want to dance with me. They'll remember today for the rest of their lives." He grinned. "What's wrong with that?"

"You really think you're that special?"

Ian shrugged. "It's not my opinion that matters, is it? Besides, it would be bad PR if I snubbed anyone."

"It's always about your career with you."

"Yeah, well, it's how I make a living, and it's not like I get a guaranteed weekly paycheck like some people." Ian frowned. "At least I've _got_ a life."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why aren't _you_ out there dancing?" Ian gestured at the packed floor. "I know you know how, and plenty of these beautiful women would probably really enjoy it, at least if you didn't scowl at them the whole time."

"I don't feel like dancing." Urey turned, walking out the nearest doorway onto the railed stone walkway overlooking the gardens.

Ian followed. He'd had enough of his brother's sullen funk. "You never feel like doing _anything._ Cayla's been gone for four years, Rey. You don't date. Hell, you don't even spend time with your own son!" The anger that welled up inside came out with surprising vehemence. For years, Ian had tried getting his brother to talk, but Urey's stubbornness had only grown in the unbroken silence. "The son your wife died for; the son she wanted more than anything in the world. She wanted to be a mother, and what have you done to her dream? You dumped him on Mom and Dad. You've been hiding from everyone. You've given up on _your_ dreams."

"Don't pretend you know anything about me." Urey's face was slowly turning red. "You've always gotten everything you wanted, and you've never taken anything seriously. You've never been in love—been a parent— had to worry about any responsibility for anyone other than yourself and what you want. Don't tell me how to live my life!"  
Never- "Is that what you think?" Ian had no idea he had fallen so low in his brother's estimation. "Just because I've never lied to a woman I love about wanting kids, and don't have a regular job, suddenly I'm irresponsible and selfish?"

"Sounds right to me." Urey sipped his wine.

He didn't even deny the lying. Ian shook his head. "I- I can't believe you. At least I'm _living_ my dreams. If I had a son, I certainly wouldn't be ignoring him."

"You so sure about that?" Urey's expression turned snide.

"I am," Ian straightened up. "Believe it or not, I know for absolutely certainty that none of my exes have any kids that could in any way be mine." He had kept careful track of that, though he wasn't about to detail to Urey exactly who his exes had ended up with, and how many children they did or did not have. All that really mattered was that none of them could be his. "But if they were, I'd want them to know their father cared." He quickly banished the image that came to his mind of Bonnie. "You can't ignore him forever."

"I do not ignore him."

"When was the last time you did something alone with Yurian? Just the two of you doing something he wants to do?"

Urey's mouth worked for several seconds, but he didn't seem to be able to come up with an example. Ian wished Urey could have surprised him with at least one example.

"Don't pretend you understand me either." Ian didn't wait for his brother to come up with a comeback. Instead, he turned and went back inside. He didn't want to cause any more kinks in Minxia's day. _If anyone needs to get laid, it's him. __Well, maybe not,_ Ian thought as he finished his wine and set the glass on an empty tray against the wall. What Urey needed was something that would break him out of his rut. Ian was starting to think that wouldn't happen until his heart healed, and that was going to take a woman, because Ian couldn't imagine anything else working after so long. He wasn't a big believer in miracles.

"Are you okay?"

Ian turned and found Gia standing beside him. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm all right. Would you do me the pleasure of another dance?"

Gia didn't look like she believed the first part, but she smiled and held out her hand. "I'd love to."

"Good," Ian led her out onto the floor. "Beautiful flowers belong in the middle of the arrangement, not tucked away along the walls."

Gia's faced flushed with pleasure, then her eyes widened and she punched him—playfully—in the shoulder. "Will you stop quoting your own lines at me?"

Ian laughed. "I should have known you'd recognize them."

"Well I _have_ seen all your movies."

* * *

::I can't remember the last time I saw a girl so happy,:: Ren beamed as she watched her daughter and her new son-in-law dancing together.

::Oh, I don't know,:: Mei commented to her daughter as they stood together. ::I seem to recall you looked just the same when you married William. So blissful, so content.::

::So slim.:: Not that Ren didn't work to stay fit, but after three children, there were just some changes that had never gone away.

Mei chuckled. ::I don't think we should hold our breath for children,:: she suggested, sipping from her glass of champagne.

Ren shook her head. ::I expect they will wait a few years. Minxia has so many big plans for her work, and most of it involves travel.::

::At least they'll be doing it together,:: Mei replied. ::It's certainly worked before.::

It had. Ren still remembered fondly the short years between her marriage to Will, and when they had actually settled in Central just before Minxia's birth. ::I admit, I'm a little envious.::

::Who wouldn't be?:: Mei smiled, her expression softening. ::I got to know her young man rather well when they helped rescue the family. He's quite the catch. In fact, in some ways, he reminds me a little of your father.::

::Does he?:: Ren remembered her father, though the memories were dimmer then they had been as a girl.

::He's a selfless, devoted boy.:: Mei nodded. ::Despite his upbringing, he is not spoiled, nor does he have a sense of entitlement. In these ways, he is much like your father, and reasons I loved him so easily. He will never try to make our Minxia into something she is not, and he loves her for all that she is::

::I'm glad you're here, Mother.:: Ren leaned in just enough to give her mother a hug, which Mei returned. ::It's such a long trip.::

::As if I would miss my granddaughter's wedding. It's a shame the rest of the family couldn't get away.:: Mei had gotten on a train and come all the way from Xing, across Amestris, on the fastest route she could manage, arriving just the day before. Ren had felt bad that she couldn't stay with them, but Mei had been quite happy with her own hotel room.

::Someone has to run the empire,:: Ren pointed out with a smile. ::How does ruling suit Tao?:: Her nephew certainly seemed to be doing fine from the outside perspective.

::As if he were born to it.:: Mei's eyes twinkled with amusement. ::Xing is getting used to him. He's enough like Mao that there hasn't been too much adjusting necessary.::

::That's good. I'm just glad we're all safe.::

::May it stay that way for a long time.::

* * *

"This is such a beautiful wedding," Alyse gushed as she danced in Cal's arms, enjoying the quality of the live musicians and the feel of her husband's hand on her waist. Everything had been perfect so far, though she had laughed when her father told her over dinner about the pigeon delay.

"Almost as beautiful as if you'd organized it," Cal grinned as he pulled her into a spin.

Alyse laughed. "Thank you, but this is truly flawless. I'm impressed. Of course, they did have the best coordinator in Creta. I'm told she does all the major weddings of anyone important."

"I bet she costs a fortune," Cal replied as he pulled her in close again. "Thank goodness we got off cheap."

Alyse leaned in, so her face looked up at his as they paused. "Are you calling me cheap, Calvin?"

"Never," Cal didn't miss a beat. "You're priceless."

Alyse's face flushed with pleasure. "Then how did _you_ ever afford me?"

"Hocked everything I owned, stopped buying liquor, and begged."

"Sounds like you still got a pretty good deal," Alyse teased him softly as the music came to an end, and she found herself pressed against his chest.

"Best ever." Cal pressed his lips to hers, and Alyse melted.

* * *

"So you or me next?" Kamika teased Michio as they watched their sister and Thrakos flirting outrageously.

"It better be me, baby sister," Michio snickered. "Though if you keep dressing like that, I may have to beat up a few boys."

Kamika beamed. As one of her sister's bridesmaids, she had gotten to dress in the most beautiful gown she had ever owned, and was drawing her own circle of attention. Unlike Minxia, who was more comfortable in jeans, flannels, and dirt, Kamika enjoyed dressing up from time to time. Watching her sister get married, and so obviously in love with as close to a prince as Creta had to offer, Kami didn't even feel jealous, just happy. She had always thought Thrakos was perfect for her sister, and their many year sometimes long-distance relationship had made her worry that Minxia would meet someone else, or Thrakos would grow tired of waiting. "If you do have to beat them up then, big brother, please don't hurt their feet. It's hard to dance with a man who can't walk."

Michio shrugged. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"It's too bad we don't have dates for this thing," Charlie griped as he, Aeddan, and Eamon hung out near the punch, finishing off slices of cake. Shelby would have loved this, and he would have enjoyed having her with him.

"At least you have a girlfriend," Aeddan complained.

"There is that," Charlie grinned. "Not that it does me much good when I can't bring her with me to my cousin's wedding."

"In another country, without her parents," Eamon quipped. "At least I chose to come stag."

"You don't _have_ a girlfriend right now," his younger brother pointed out.

Eamon shrugged. "There will be plenty of beautiful women at the university. There's bound to be a few worth dating."

Charlie tried not to envy Eamon his freedom. His cousin would be hundreds of miles from home, free to study what he wanted, spend his time how he wished. Not that Charlie didn't love his family, but he couldn't wait for the day when he'd have the chance to do what he wanted with his life without having to tell his mother everyplace he was going, when he'd be home, and that he had finished his homework, his chores, and everything else she prioritized above elements of his social life. At least Gloria was still home for one more year. After that, his mother would only have one of them to keep track of, and he wasn't sure he would ever get any privacy then. "The Pylos campus is supposed to be huge. That's got to be what, thousands of women?"

"Intelligent women," Eamon grinned, "who can hold a good conversation."

Somehow conversation wasn't what Charlie thought of when he thought of guys dating in college, but he did like that he and Shelby had a lot in common they could talk about, and then there was always something new and interesting that would come out of her mouth because she was not only cute, she was an avid reader. Life was never dull with her around. She was also an excellent kisser. "Definitely the best of both worlds then," he had to agree with Eamon.

"Well aren't you the worldly bunch."

Charlie turned around to see Franz Heimler joining them. Franz reached for the nearest glass of punch.

""Just deciding which of all these beautiful ladies to ask to dance, Uncle Franz," Eamon nodded towards the dance floor, and the many beautiful Cretan girls on and around it. "I couldn't help wondering why none of you had dance partners yet."

Aeddan looked embarrassed, but Charlie grinned as Eamon shrugged. "Just taking our time choosing," Eamon assured him.

"I see." Franz sipped his drink. "A word of advice boys, if you see a girl you like, don't wait for someone else to dance with her first." With that, and a jaunty wave, he moved off through the crowd.

Charlie watched him go, a little surprised, then thoughtful. It was interesting advice coming from a widower. Of course, he'd been married to a heck of a woman. Charlie had always respected his aunt's cousin, but Sara had been a very intense woman. Charlie liked that Shelby was down to earth; sometimes serious, but a little more likely to just enjoy relaxing and watching a movie.

Suddenly, Charlie really missed his girlfriend. Maybe it would be okay to just dance with his cousins, or sociably. Unlike Eamon and Aeddan, he realized, he really didn't want to try to pick anyone up tonight.

He had a girl he liked. Maybe that was what Franz had really been talking about.

* * *

They had eaten dinner, cut the cake, danced their feet off, and lived through dozens of toasts to their good health and long marriage. Minxia had been thrilled when her cousin Lily caught the bouquet. Now, with them a little more out of the spotlight, she was enjoying herself while all of their guests mingled and talked with each other.

Though it was kind of nice to have an excuse to stick to Thrakos like hot glue. She had always liked how he looked in a suit; somehow, he always made them seem relaxed and comfortable. She had to admit, she also enjoyed the looks he kept giving her all afternoon. He had always looked at her with love, sometimes bordering on adoration. Today it seemed a mixture of startled worship and passion.

"This is it," Angelique said in almost a whisper as she came up to them between songs.

"What's it?" Minxia asked.

Angelique gave her a wicked little smile. "This is where you two slip away out back to the sports car and drive off into the sunset while everyone else is too busy drinking and playing who's who politics to notice."

Thrakos chuckled. "Sounds perfect," he said, taking Minxia's hand. "Come on, Minx, before we lose our opportunity."

She didn't need to be told twice, Minxia was grateful they made it to the door with only half-a-dozen people stopping them. None of which, she noticed, were family members. They glanced there way, but every time she made eye contact with her parents, her grandmother, her cousins, they all grinned, offered a wink or thumbs up, and pointedly looked in another direction as if there was nothing to see.

Clearly, they all knew the newlyweds were making their escape.

Ten minutes later, they had changed clothes, grabbed their suitcases, and slipped down to Thrakos' sports car, which had the top down on such a gorgeous evening.

"That was perfect," Minxia smiled with relief as they pulled away from the palace grounds.

"Wasn't it?" Thrakos chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road as the cool evening air washed over them. "I can't remember the last time I attended an event of any kind that went that smoothly."

"Almost too smoothly," Minxia admitted thoughtfully. Then she thought she knew why. "You know, I don't think I saw your Great-aunt the entire time."


	18. Chapter 18

**July 21****st****, 1984**

Edward and Winry went with Arius Argyros, his wife, and his daughters to the police station where Maritza and Heo were still in custody. Gloria and Lily insisted on coming along as witnesses, and Ed was impressed when Gloria reminded them about Enette. So the cleaning girl came along as well, looking very nervous.

They were escorted in to a waiting room where Maritza was being held. It didn't look too bad to Ed; the bed actually had a mattress on it, albeit a thin one. He had seen—and slept in—far less comfortable cells.

Maritza was clearly not happy to see them. ::This is an outrage. Let me out!:: she demanded. From the looks on the officers' faces, Ed suspected she had been making nothing but demands since her arrival.

::Enough auntie,:: Thrakos' mother said with a surprisingly cold voice. ::We've put up with a lot of your nonsense. You didn't like Minxia. We all know you didn't want this wedding to happen. I have seen all of the evidence as to what happened yesterday in my own house after we left. Well, it's done. Your foolish plan has backfired.::

Clearly Maritza had expected the president to do the talking. Coming from her own family, her face went slightly pale. ::You would allow such shame to come to our family?::

::You're the one who has shamed our family, not me:: Fiorza replied. ::Yours, and ours. You attempted to shame the Elrics, and frame an innocent young man for a crime that wasn't even committed. You will leave, and you will not be welcome under our roof again.::

::I see.:: Maritza shifted uneasily. Ed doubted she had slept well. ::And how will you explain this to the public?::

::Who says we have to explain anything?:: Arius asked with a grin. ::We have no interest in pressing charges… as long as you never say a word against a member of my family again. One word…anything ever reaches the public, the press, I heard word from your own house servants that you're badmouthing my son's wife, and you will wish you had never stepped foot outside your own doors.::

There wasn't much she could do but agree. Silently, Maritza nodded her assent.

Ed had always liked Arius.

::Very well then,:: Arius turned and looked at the police officer standing beside them. ::I'd like to speak with you about the evidence and I'd like to speak with my _former_ employee.::

* * *

"I wonder what Minx and Thrakos are up to this morning," Coran grunted as he settled two boxes of wedding presents on a counter in the new couple's new apartment.

"Probably naked on a private beach somewhere," Ian suggested as he placed a large box down next to the other one. If not, Thrakos was a fool.

"Ian!" Callie grimaced, sticking her tongue out as she followed her older brothers, carrying a box that held several of their smaller presents.

"What?" Ian grinned, shrugging. "They're married!"

"That doesn't mean I want to speculate about what my sister is doing right now," Michio added as he came in, laden with even more boxes, and followed by Kamika.

"Enough speculation, more work!" Angelique said as she followed them in, a small train of Elrics, Argyros, and various family friends all helping carry in the heaping pile of wedding presents that had been given out the day before. Angelique had already arranged for the boxes of their other personal things to be delivered and Ian had been impressed to find them already in the rooms for which they were labelled. The furniture Minxia and Thrakos had started picking out, and picking up, was already already scattered throughout the apartment.

The goal, as he understood it, was to get their apartment put together before the couple got back from their honeymoon, so they would have a cozy home to come back to. They could rearrange it however they wanted later; the major unpacking would be done.

Besides which, Angelique seemed to have a pretty clear idea of exactly how they would want it. "Trust me," she had told Ian earlier, "I've listened to them talk about this place _days._"

Thankfully, it didn't take days to get things organized. In fact, with so many people available, it hardly took hours. Ian willingly went where Angelique pointed, as she had the strongest people start by arranging furniture, then broke everyone up into teams by room and declared that they unpack as she swept from one space to the next, directing where things were to be put away.

In fact, Ian thought, Angelique seemed to know far more than a person should about how Minxia preferred her closet.

"We were roommates for _eight_ years," she reminded him when he asked. "Any really good friend knows how to organize the other's closet."

Ian was pretty sure none of his friends had ever seen the inside of his closet, but he didn't argue.

By the end of the day the living room furniture was laid out, art was hung, the dishes, towels, and other kitchen supplies, as well as the entire set of new dishware an silver, was put away in the kitchen. The master bedroom looked as romantic and cozy as Ian imagined anyone could wish. The bathrooms were stocked; the linen closets stuffed full of immaculately folded bedding and towels. The spare rooms that would be guest rooms or home study space—at least for the near future—were laid out to be functional, though the finer points of their personal items were still boxed. Even Angelique wouldn't presume to mess with the professional items.

"Thank you all so much," Angelique gushed when they were done.

"Thank you," Kamika shook her head. "I think my sister would have gone insane with all this without you."

"That's what friends are for," Angelique preened playfully. "It's what I do."

"What now?" Ian asked as he mopped his face with a handkerchief. He'd done a lot of lifting today.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Angelique said, looking a little too innocent, "Dinner and drinks are on me."

* * *

The sunset was breathtaking, Minxia thought as she leaned on the sun-bleached wooden railing of the little deck off their honeymoon beach house. The golden orb lit the clouds ablaze in a fire of red and violet. The ocean rippled in streaks of light and darkness below, and a still-warm wind came in off the water, pushing her loose hair out of her face.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and Minxia felt a little thrill up her spine as Thrakos' chest pressed against her back. "Are you ready to go to dinner?" His voice was warm and soft in her ear. He said one thing, but the possessive grasp of his arms said something else entirely.

"Just another minute," Minxia asked as she closed her eyes, just letting the peace of the moment surround her. Today had already been perfect; waking late, entwined in the arms of her husband. Eating a light breakfast and going for a walk on the beach; chasing crabs, and visiting little coves where tide pools were teaming with life.

Then back to their little hotel for lunch, and after-lunch frolicking. Then a long nap. She had awakened first, and enjoyed the quiet time by herself to collect her thoughts, record them in her journal, and take a luxurious bath before Thrakos woke again.

"Are you sure dinner is what you want?" Minxia tiled her chin so she could look up into his eyes. "Your mouth says food, but your body says otherwise."

Thrakos had the good grace to look mildly embarrassed, though he didn't stop grinning. "For me to keep up with you in the latter, I think I'm going to need the other one first."

"Well, I suppose, if it's necessary." Minxia turned in his arms, and wrapped her own around his neck. "I _have _always wanted to see a traditional Cretan beach cookout."

* * *

_Dear Clarina,_

_ I would like to apologize for the things I have said and done to do recently. I realize that I haven't treated you fairly, and as you have requested, from now on I will respect the distance you have asked for. Please know that I wish you only the best, and as quick a recovery as can be had. You deserve more than I could ever give you, and while my feelings are genuine, I accept that you cannot not return them. It's my fault, and I will never blame you for it. Find someone who is worthier of you than I am, and be happy._

_ Respectfully yours, _  
_ Edward Elric II _

Ted set down his pen and picked up the bottle off his desk. It wasn't a long letter, but it had taken him almost three hours—and four beers—to write it. Part of him felt better for it. The envelope was already addressed. While he would have preferred to speak to her again in person, she had made it very clear when he had run into her at the auto-mail shop that she didn't want to talk to him again. Still, there were just some things he couldn't leave unsaid, so he had put them down. He would mail it, though he did not expect to ever get a response. He didn't know if Clarina would ever return to active duty as a State Alchemist, or if she would find a safer life. He almost hoped she didn't come back to work. Then, at least, he would know she wasn't in danger anymore.

He would be fine, with time. Ted knew that. He had a new team, and they were beginning to mesh together well, even if Ted did have to get used to being the youngest in the group. His skills had earned him some respect among them, and he had a feeling they would work out just fine.

Yes, he would be fine. That didn't mean it would be easy. First Krista had chosen James over him, and then he had ruined his own chances with Clarina. At the moment, focusing on his career seemed like a smart move.

Now if he could just hold himself to that decision.

**July 24****th****, 1984**

::It's too bad you're already leaving,:: Arius Argyros said as he and Edward shook hands in front of the house. Cars had been brought to drive all of the Elrics back to the train station. ::Now that the chaos is over, you could have a nice relaxing vacation.::

::We appreciate it,:: Ed assured him as he returned the hearty handshake, ::But we've got plenty to take care of when we get home.::

::But you will come again,:: Arius turned to Alphonse, and gave him an even heartier handshake. ::I hear the university is putting together a symposium on ancient artifacts specializing in those related to alchemy, to occur next year.::

::Oh really now?:: Alphonse grinned and looked at Ed. ::We might have to keep that in mind.::

Ed nodded. ::Sounds like a good time.::

::Of course we'll be back,:: Will said as he and Ren exchanged handshakes—and then hugs—with Thrakos' parents. ::We're family. I expect we'll have plenty of reasons to visit.::

::May those reasons include grandchildren before we're too old to enjoy them,:: Fiorza said as she and Ren exchanged knowing smiles.

::Good thing we've got a few years,: Will chuckled.

Ed turned away as the new in-laws talked, and started hefting suitcases into the back trunk of the car. "Just once, I'd like to come to Creta and not have a near-disastrous political scheme."

"I did that once," Al chuckled. "Teaching wasn't bad."

"But you almost got an entire boat of kids lost at sea."

"I _rescued_ a boat of kids that was almost lost at sea," Al corrected as he helped load. "Including Thrakos and Minxia."

"Not political, still dramatic." Ed reached for Winry's bags next. "Though I guess our last vacation here wasn't too crazy."

"That was what, almost two decades ago?" Al chuckled. "Maybe it's time for another one."

As much as Ed loved long romantic trips with Winry, he hadn't felt the need to run off somewhere much lately. "I'll be happy to just get home for a while," he admitted. "Relax, get a few things done around the house I've been meaning to get to."

"I was thinking the same thing," Al said, nodding. "Kind of funny."

So much for wanderlust. Ed chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll find enough to keep us busy."

**August 1****st****, 1984**

Thrakos was sorry to see the honeymoon come to an end, even as he was looking forward to getting home and getting back to work. It had been a magnificent few days, reveling in the freedom to indulge in every romantic urge, without worrying about their privacy being interrupted, or their responsibilities getting in the way. For once, he had Minxia all to himself, instead of contending with her active mind, which was always jumping here or there, and often on her work.

For a few blissful days, he had all of her; attention, mind, spirit, and body. As much as he had enjoyed their strolls along the beach, and forays into the little tourist village nearby to shop, eat, and see the local artistry, listen to the music… Thrakos would have been lying if he hadn't admitted to himself that while waiting for their marriage had been the right thing to do, finally being able to give in to his passion for his wife was his favorite part of being married so far.

Perhaps that was also because it was the only thing that was really new. Aside from the additional intimacy, very little had changed between them which, he supposed, was a good sign. New discoveries in bed did not change who they were, their interests, or how well they already knew each other. What had surprised him-though he felt like maybe he should have expected it-was how adventurous Minxia was willing to be in the bedroom.

Thrakos did find himself doing something he had never thought he would do.

"That was great!" Minxia beamed at him as she put his car in park outside of their apartment building. "No wonder you love driving her. I love how she handles." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks for letting me drive."

"Thanks for being careful with my baby," Thrakos chuckled when their lips parted again.

"I thought I was your baby."

"You're my love," Thrakos squeezed her hand. "The car can't take care of herself."

"Fair enough. Come on," Minxia opened the door and stood up. "Let's go inside and crash. I'm beat, and who knows how much work we'll have to do to be able to sleep tonight."

"We could always camp it on the floor, Xing style," Thrakos teased as he got out and went around back, popping open the trunk to get their bags.

"Whatever works for you," Minxia grinned. "I'm flexible."

"So I've discovered."

That got him a punch in the arm.

Thrakos was glad they both packed light. They each had one bag, and so it only took one trip to get their things inside, up the elevator, and to the door of their new apartment. "Here we are."

"Home," Minxia smiled and grabbed his arm as he unlocked the door. "Our own little slice of—wow!"

Thrakos almost dropped the suitcase in his hands as he looked around the apartment. "Who did this?" He had expected box piles and scattered furniture. Instead, the whole place was already decorated with their stuff!

"I bet I know," Minxia said as she nodded towards the refrigerator. On it there was a note, held on by a magnet in the shape of an ancient vase. She let go of him and went to grab it. "It's from Angelique," she said, smiling as she scanned the letter. "Looks like _everyone_ was involved in putting this little surprise together. She's even got a complete list of who sent what presents so that we can set out thank yous."

"It's going to be like a treasure hunt figuring out where everything is," Thrakos pointed out, though he couldn't keep from grinning either. Their friends and family were the best. "It's like they read our minds."

Minxia set the note down on the kitchen counter as she looked out across the open living area of the apartment to the sliding glass full-height doors in the windowed back wall that let to their rooftop garden. "Well, I've practically talked Angelique's ear off about what I wanted to do with this place ever since we found it."

"You had time to do that and prepare for the wedding?"

"I'm good at multi-tasking."

Thrakos left their bags at the door and took her in his arms. "Well then, since we don't have to worry about unpacking, why don't we explore the bedroom instead?"

Minxia wiggled but didn't try to pull away. "I'm never going to get any work done again, am I?"

"Well you weren't planning to work this evening, I hope."

"Of course not," Minxia replied with an amused smile, "but you know know we can't live in the bedroom."

"Why not?" Thrakos asked, playfully running his hand down her back. "It's a perfectly nice bedroom."

"It is," she agreed, "but eventually we'd get hungry, and all the good appliances are in the kitchen."

Thrakos conceded with a nod. "We have to do something to work up an appetite thought first, don't we?"

Minxia laughed. "You make a very good point."

**August 7****th****, 1984**

"I can't tell you how pleased I am that you've said yes," Rehnquist said as he shook Franz's hand firmly over his desk. "I'll retire better knowing I'm leaving the military in good hands."

"Thank you, Sir," Franz replied. "I'll do my best to live up to your faith in me."

"No one has served in this office longer than you," Rehnquist reminded him. "Mustang, Breda, me; you've worked for us all and kept this place running like clockwork. You've proven you can lead in times of war. If anyone can handle the job, it's you."

"Does that including planning your retirement party, Sir?" Franz asked, daring a smile at last.

Rehnquist chuckled. "No. In fact, I'm leaving that up to my wife, who I believe has hired your cousin."

His wife's cousin, but Franz appreciated that Rehnquist didn't mention Sara directly. "Then it will be perfect, I'm sure."

By the time their meeting was over, it was the end of the day. He had only come in to let Rehnquist know his decision, given it was a Friday. Franz had the rest of the evening to himself except for one promise he had made before he left, which he still intended to keep.

Wendy Gartner was waiting with tea and coffee on the table when he arrived at her house. She smiled. "I'm glad you remembered."

"I never forget a promise," Franz assured her as they sat down around her little kitchen table. Franz sipped his cup. It was exactly the way he liked it.

Wendy smiled. "So, how was the wedding?"

"It was lovely. They'll be very happy together."

"I'm glad. There was actually a small article on it in the Society pages of the paper."

"Really?" He hadn't been paying much attention to the press around the event.

"Apparently it got a multi-page spread in one of Creta's major social magazines. Though they only got a few official photos released to the press and an interview with President Argyros and his wife." She shrugged, smiling. "Still, it's amazing the deal they can make out of something like that."

"It's an historic event," Franz nodded. "The union of the niece of the Emperor of Xing and the son of the Cretan President."

"And the illustrious Elric family of Amestris?" Wendy asked with a soft chuckle. "So, when do you have to go back to work?"

"Monday," Franz replied, realizing he couldn't put off what he had come to do any longer. "I'm going to be taking on a new position."

"A promotion?" Wendy's eyes list up. "That's wonderful news!"

Franz swallowed. "It's going to mean I don't have much free time. It's a very involved job. I'm not going to be around much, I expect."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'm going to be the new President."

Her look of joy flashed to surprise, before her smile returned. "That's amazing."

"I'm still getting used to the idea myself," Franz replied. He finishes his cup of coffee. "But you can see why I won't be around much. I'm afraid I'm not going to be available at coffee hours anymore."

"We could always meet later," Wendy suggested gently. "Though I can imagine you'll have a lot of late nights too. That's not exactly a standard work hours job."

Surely she had picked up on where he was going. He nodded. "It's not. I'm sorry. I've enjoyed our afternoon talks." _But I won't have time, and I don't feel like I need to make the time. If I care about this job more than you, it's not fair to let it go any further. _

"Well, congratulations." If she was hurt, she didn't show it. "I feel safe already, knowing you'll be in charge of the military. If you ever need anything, or just have some free time, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Thanks," Franz said as he held his cup. He didn't say he'd call. He didn't want to lit to her. She was a very nice woman. In a different life, perhaps she could have been something else, but he had made a decision. Taking it further felt wrong. There was still only room for one woman in his heart; the one who would be with him, every hour of every day, no matter where he went.

He felt a little guilty that it was a relief to choose duty.

* * *

_Author's Note: 12/15/2015 Finis on another international adventure! Thanks to November's productivity, Story 67 begins next week, where we'll be spending a lot more time in Amestris. _


End file.
